Monster Brago
by gagaprincess
Summary: ¿Brago? Sí, ese mamodo oscuro y arrogante, con una triste historia, cerrado en sus sentimientos y dispuesto a pensar que se basta sólo de él mismo, pero algún día todo cambiaría para él,seis años, la muerte de su madre, una persona apareció en su vida,y...¿ se acerca en unos años la lucha por el rey mamodo? , Brago debes escoger el camino de tu destino
1. El principio de todo

Buenas a todos mis queridos lectores, este es un fic totalmente original creado por mí, ps agradezco a los que leeis, por favor dejen sus mas sinceras opiniones, debo dejar claro que Zatch Bell no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, simplemente los uso para mis historias,en cambio, un personaje que aparece en la historia si es totalmente mío, esta historia esta llena de aventuras amistad y un gran amor que va naciendo, espero que os gusten, disfrutar

Att: Noelia

CAPITULO 1

La vida de la gente es rutinaria, monótona, todos los seres humanos nacemos, estudiamos, encontramos un trabajo nos casamos, hacemos caso de nuestras leyes, trabajamos, morimos, excepto aquellas personas bohemias que eligen vivir su vida de manera contracorriente del resto o distinta, marcar su propio camino. Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabe, es que en otra dimensión muy lejana a la nuestra se lleva otra vida totalmente distinta, la gente jamás lo podría imaginar o simplemente creer, exacto querido lector, hablamos del mundo demonio o más conocido como el ''reino mamodo'', un mundo totalmente paralelo al nuestro en el cual solamente entran en contacto con nosotros cada 1.000 años para decidir al rey que les gobernara desde ese tiempo en adelante, el rey se decide mediante batallas entre ellos, el único superviviente que quede se proclamará rey del mundo mamodo, pero existe una condición, deben formar equipo con una persona humana, puesto que solamente ellos pueden leer sus conjuros que portan en sus libros mágicos y así ganar la batalla, el mamodo rechazado del torneo, vuelve a casa al ser su libro quemado, dejando cada vez menos oponentes, y exacto, faltaban solo unos años para decidir el nuevo rey.

Hablemos de los mamodos, todos tienen una forma distinta de ser, desde un animal, hasta un humano que aparenta ser normal, pero el mamodo con más fama de llamar la atención en su reino, es llamado por el nombre de ''Brago'', él era conocido por su gran oscuro aspecto, la gente le temía y decidían no acercarse a él, lo que afecto bastante a que cerrara sus sentimientos para él solo y se volviera aún más frío que su propio aspecto.

Brago procedía de una familia muy respetada, su madre era una de las mujeres más preciosas del mundo mamodo, amable dulce y humilde, su padre fuerte y estricto a la vez que tierno y compasivo, con un aspecto oscuro, el cual Brago heredó. Su padre educó a Brago para que se esforzara en sus batallas y se convirtiera en un mamodo fuerte y respetado al igual que él, pero Brago en su infancia a pesar de admirar a su padre, no podía evitar el pensar que quizás su padre lo forzara mucho a sus propios límites a la hora de entrenar ya con tan corta edad, pero pensaba que si era el esfuerzo que debía pagar para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él y ser tan admirado como su padre algún día, no le importaba esforzarse tanto. Ahora bien, hablemos de su historia.

Brago desde corta edad perdió a su madre en un accidente en el cual aún no se saben las causas, él y su padre quedaron solos, su madre era la persona que daba esa bondad y esa sensación de ternura y dulzura a Brago, con la perdida de su madre, provocó que su aspecto acumulara más misterio y seriedad, su padre le exigía entrenamientos pero aún así no podemos decir que sea mal padre, pues siempre se esforzaba también por ver sonreír a su pequeño hijo, aunque Brago ya jamás volvió a sonreír. Sus relaciones con otros mamodos, oh si... claro, cabe decir que había un mamodo en especial que sacaba de quicio a Brago, como se llamaba, ah sí, ese tal ''Zofis'' o como Brago prefería llamar, ese niño que parecía una muñeca de la época victoriana ridícula. No se llevaban nada bien, Zofis siempre intenba alejar a todo el mundo de Brago, usando como medio el aspecto de este, siempre dijo que Brago se veía horrible, que daba miedo, que era muy gótico y que nadie se acercara a él o Brago seguro les daría una paliza,por dios, a ese pequeñajo se le daba muy bien manipular a la gente, aunque más de una vez desde bien niños ( incluso en el jardín de infancia ) Brago calló más de una vez a Zofis haciendo que este huyera de miedo, siempre hablaba mal de Brago pero jamás le plantaba cara, como Brago decía, ''- ladra pero huye-'' Brago siempre supo que Zofis en el fondo le tenía un gran temor, pero de lo que también era consciente es que algún día tarde o temprano se enfrentarían y esta vez no le dejaría huir como siempre, ''- espera el día muñeca victoriana cuando llegue el momento te daré tu merecido, puesto que soy el más fuerte''-, cabe decir que Brago poseía un gran ego y arrogancia, ya que siempre estaba solo por culpa de bien su aspecto que influía temor, o por las habladurías de Zofis, el siempre pensaba que no necesitaba a nadie, solo se bastaba de él mismo y su vida solo dependía de él y sus esfuerzos.

Brago pasaba los patios solo, iba a clase, y volvía a casa, siempre solo, la misma rutina cada día, su padre se preocupaba de como iba en el colegio, pero como su hijo era poco hablador no podía obtener gran información , ''- ojala pudieras estar aquí para devolverle la dulzura perdida a tu hijo...-'' pensaba el padre de Brago un día , tras otro, tras otro.

Pero un día , oh sí queridos lectores, un día todo cambió, todo.

-Mirarlo, siempre está solo, no me extraña, con ese aspecto tan oscuro...- comentaba un pequeño niño

-Sí, Zofis tiene razón, da miedo, no se me pasaría por la cabeza de decirle nada, me metería en problemas con él y me mataría, que alegría no haber nacido como él- comentó en respuesta otro niño al primero.

Brago estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a un grupito de niños siempre cerca de él comentando y mirándolo, pero aunque los escuchara ya no les daba importancia, no les hacía caso, según Brago, actuan como cobardes al no decírselo a él mismo, así que el no hace caso de cobardes, les odia, no valen la pena.

\- ¡Zofis! ¿Donde estabas?- Interrogaron el grupito de niños al ver llegar a Zofis-

\- Veo que no sabéis vivir sin mí, hahaha - Zofis rió- ¿Por qué si se puede saber estáis cerca de Brago?-preguntó Zofis-

-Es cierto marchémonos, ese niño me da miedo- todos asintieron a lo que este niño dijo

Brago sentado bajo un árbol en el patio de la escuela, donde siempre se encontraba, les oía cuchichear, pero como él decía , no daba importancia a los cobardes, y menos al tonto vestido de muñeca victoriana.

-Venga vayámonos chicos, antes de que el gótico nos mire mal, si su madre lo viera... parece increíble que saliera así con lo guapa que era su mamá- comentó Zofis

Pero esta vez, Brago perdió la paciencia, podían decir lo que quisieran de él, pero jamás podían decir nada de su madre, oh no no, para nada el nombre de su dulce madre debía estar en boca de ningún miserable, y menos de ese canalla, Brago lleno de ira se levanto y se dirigió hasta ese irritante insecto.

\- ¿Que has dicho? me parece que acabas de mencionar algo sobre mi madre y fíjate por donde, odio que su nombre lo pronuncie cualquier persona que no seamos mi padre o yo.

-¿¡ Bra- Brago!? - exclamo Zofis asustado- ¿Qu-qué dices? - su terror era notable en su cara, y el grupito de niños que le seguía permanecía callado y asustado-

-Todos los días os escucho hablar, puedes manipular a quien quieras, no hago caso a los cobardes que no me lo dicen a mi propia cara, pero no te atrevas a decir nada de mi madre mocoso-

-T-tú eres...¡ vayámonos chicos! - Zofis intento huir, pero no, Brago decidió que ese día no le dejaría huir como siempre-

-¡Zofis!- exclamó Brago- Eres un cobarde siempre andas huyendo o escondiendote, enfrentate a mí de una buena vez-

Pudo notar el temor que sufría Zofis en su cara, sus amigitos huyeron por temor a Brago dejando a zofis solo, cuando de pronto, una niña les vio correr y se le ocurrió pasar a averiguar de que corrían.

-Rose , ¿ Donde vas? ¿ No quieres jugar a la comba?

-No, mira esos niños corriendo , ¿ qué les pasará? quiero saberlo, vuelvo enseguida

-Recuerda que por esa zona suele estar ese niño del que tanto hablan , ayer le ví y da miedo, por favor Rose que no te pase nada

-Ese niño no es malo solo necesita jugar- rió la pequeña ante el comentario de su mejor amiga , y acto seguido se dirigió a esa zona-

Rose era una pequeña niña de un curso menos que Brago y Zofis, con sus seis añitos era bastante lista y dulce, pero a la vez muy inocente, siempre protegida por su hermano mayor y muy querida por todos los niños y niñas de su entorno debido a esa gran dulzura que desprendía.

-¡ Zofis prepárate!- Brago se disponía a comenzar una pelea con Zofis- estoy harto de tus manipulaciones y mentiras lo pagarás caro

\- ¡Mirar, mirar me va a pegar realmente es malo como su aspecto demuestra!- Zofis aterrado buscaba desesperadamente a alguien que le escuchará y le diera la razón para que se metieran más con Brago y salir de esa batalla la cual sabía que perderá-

-¡ALTO! , ¿ qué creéis que hacéis? - exclamo una pequeña niña

-¡Rose, Rose, este niño malo, quiere hacerme daño, ves os dije a todos que era malo!- exclamó Zofis aterrado, se aparto un poco

-¡Zofis!- exclamó Brago gruñendo con ira dispuesto a propinarle su merecido-

-Zofis cállate, este niño no es malo, siempre manipulas a la gente como gustas, él solo necesita un buen amigo, no es la única persona a la que intentas fastidiar, mentiroso Zofis, mentiroso- acusaba Rose a Zofis-

Brago quedo impactado ante esta frase, él sabía bien quien era esa niña, pero jamás imagino que una persona , sea niño o niña, le ayudará y no le temiera, con sus ojos bien abiertos y callado la observo

-Eso,... eso es...- Zofis no encontraba palabras-

-Adiós Zofis, lárgate, no tienes respuestas ni para mí, un año menos que tú- Rió Rose-

-Algún día Brago, ahora quedate con ella- huyó zofis aterrorizado-

-Hahaha- rió Rose- te amenaza pero tiene miedo, ridículo, ¿estas bien?- Tendió su delicada manita a Brago-

-¿Por qué? - Brago la rechazó- ¿ no tienes miedo? , aléjate no necesito a nadie- Brago le dio la espalda

-Vamos no seas terco, somos vulnerables todos necesitamos un amigo, además no puedo tenerte miedo, y nunca escucho a Zofis- rió- siempre pienso que las personas necesitamos jugar y comer chuches con alguien- rió con sus pensamientos de niñita de seis años-

-Bueno... -pensó Brago- No, no necesito nada de eso, soy muy fuerte-

-Lo que eres es un terco- rió Rose, a continuación la campana sonó, el patio entre clase y clase acabó- Oye, por cierto soy Rose Holland , ¿tú?-

-Mmm... Brago, solo Brago...

-¡Que bonito nombre! mañana nos vemos aquí , ¿sí? jugaremos juntos seré tu amiga lo prometo- sonrió Rose disponiendose de él y corriendo hacía su amiga para ir a clase-

Brago simplemente la observo alejándose, -'' Bonito nombre..., jamás nadie dijo eso nunca, mi nombre... y, ¿ no tiene miedo de mí? ¿no? no, Brago, tu solo dependes de tí y nadie más... pero...le gustó mi nombre...''- pensó Brago aún con los ojos abiertos-

Desde entonces, este día, todo cambió, absolutamente todo, y nuestros dos personajes a partir de este día desencadenarían una gran amistad junto a muchos descubrimientos, aventuras, pero también tragedias.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Niño malo con corazón puro

_Hola queridos, mil millones de gracias a todos los que os hayáis pasado por mi primer capítulo, aquí está el segundo, mil millones de gracias por los reviews , me alegrasteis el día. Quiero decir que si algún lector tiene un OC que le guste mucho usar en sus fics y le apetece que salga en este fic y tenga relación con algún personaje de Zatch Bell puede dejarme la descripción por un review o MP. _

_Bueno ricuras, como ya dije Zatch Bell no es mío, pero un personaje que aparece aquí es totalmente mío, Rose para que podamos imaginarla es igualita a la chica de mi foto de perfil, un beso ricuras disfrutar del capítulo dos: _

CAPITULO 2

Nuevo día, nuevas aventuras, nuevas experiencias, nuevas sensaciones, nuevos retos, nuevas metas, cada día es una nueva oportunidad para volver a empezar , o como simplemente como Brago suele pensar -_'' un día más''_\- .Para él todos los días eran iguales monótonos, aburridos , el mismo camino, los mismos cobardes, la misma escuela, el mismo idiota vestido de muñeca victoriana, el mismo entrenamiento , y de nuevo a la cama, pero cabe decir que ese día se despertó con cierta curiosidad por los acontecimientos que ayer ocurrieron, aunque él jamás lo admitiría, sentía cierta curiosidad por esa niña, ¿cumpliría su promesa o simplemente actuaría como toda la sociedad? sería interesante encontrar una personalidad que valiera la pena, pero recordemos, Brago no necesita a nadie, no, él solo se basta.

-Buenos días Brago- su padre siempre le daba sus primeras palabras del día- Tengo que irme muy rápido, desayuna y no tardes en llegar a clase, recuerda, debes ser una persona elegante y puntual, cuando vuelvas, recuerda tu entrenamiento-

-Lo sé...- su padre miró a su hijo, y dicho esto, con un vago gesto de 'adiós' con la mano se despidió de su pequeño hijo-

Brago no entablaba muchas palabras con su padre, su padre no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero ojo, esto no quiere decir que sea un mal padre, oh no, para nada, su padre pasaba poco tiempo en casa debido a la duplicación que pidió en su trabajo después de la muerte de su querida esposa, para ganar más sueldo y así poder mantener él solo a su casa y a su pequeño hijo. Poseía un trabajo realmente respetado y admirado, gracias a su duro entrenamiento y gran fuerza consiguió formar parte de las misiones que el rey mamodo encargaba por proteger el reino, claro, es otro mundo pero como en cualquier sociedad también existen malhechores, asesinos y ladrones.

Brago cada mañana emprendía su camino hacia la escuela, siempre el mismo camino, el mismo pequeño puente con un riachuelo, siempre pensaba lo aburrido que se tornaba todo y que él no necesitaba acudir a un sitio tan tonto como la escuela, él era suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí mismo, pero así lo ordenaba la ley, pero como todos los niños, siempre pensamos eso de pequeños. La asignatura más odiada por Brago era música, sí, esa absurda clase donde le obligaban a tocar la odiosa flauta, no entiende para que les obligan a utilizar ese instrumento tan absurdo que para nada le ayudará en su vida, eso sí, jamás cambiaría el ver lo mal que toca Zofis la flauta y como se reían todos ante esto y ese mocoso reaccionaba avergonzado y cabreado, pero la clase que Brago veía más interesante, sin duda , levitación, tenía más entrenamiento y no era tan aburrida como las otras, era más práctica, aunque no podía evitar imaginarse el hacer levitar algún día a Zofis y hacerlo girar como una peonza para reirse agusto de él y darle su merecido, sí, eso estaría bien.

Llego a la entrada de su escuela, siempre puntual, entró en clase diez minutos antes de que todo el mundo llegara, se sentó como siempre en el mismo último pupitre de atrás del todo, y esperó a que todos llegaran.

Todos iban llegando poco a poco y se sentaban en sus correspondientes pupitres, Zofis como siempre, llegaba haciéndole la pelota a la profesora, la clase no decía nada, todos estaban acostumbrados a ver lo pelota que era con todos, se le daba muy bien manipular siempre a todo el mundo.

-¿Hoy reparte el examen verdad?, no me salió muy bien y me esforcé todo lo que pude, estoy tan triste... ni salí a jugar y me encerré horas- decía Zofis a la profesora-

-Oh , pobre pequeño - la profesora de artes plásticas se compadeció, era una chica joven y muy amable con los pequeños- no te preocupes, seguro que tendrás aunque sea un suficiente, si no puedo redondearte un poquito la nota- le sonrió-

-Gracias señorita, usted es la más amable y dulce- se giró cambiando su cara a una de victoria y malicia mientras caminaba a su pupitre de espaldas a su profesora-

Brago no se sorprendía ante esto, Zofis siempre actuaba de esa manera, él sabía a ciencia cierta que Zofis no había estudiado nada y quería que le aprobaran por el morro - _'' mocoso cobarde y vago''_ \- pensó Brago.

La profesora repartió las notas, se repartieron suspensos, aprobados, notables, Zofis se sorprendió por el suspenso pero lloro un poco y le dijo cuatro cosas a la profesora y la manipuló para que le subiera a un aprobado bajo. Brago recibió su nota alta, no estudiaba mucho en casa debido a sus entrenamientos pero prestaba mucha atención en clase y eso le ayudaba a acordarse bien de todo en sus exámenes. A continuación la profesora anunció un nuevo trabajo que debían hacer en grupos de tres, lo que irritó bastante a Brago ya que sabía que nadie se pondría con él si no lo decía la profesora, aparte de su arrogancia, él no necesitaba a nadie para un estúpido trabajo, podía hacerlo él solo, como todo.

-Vaya vaya, Brago no tienes a nadie, que mal, al contrario que tú yo ya tengo mi equipo, te tocará hacerlo todo tú solito o te obligaran a ponerte con alguien, que patético - rió Zofis y dicho esto se dirigió hacia donde estaba su equipo para comenzar a organizar su trabajo-

Brago ante esta provocación solo gruño, como su padre le había enseñado, debía mostrar la educación que le han enseñado en su casa, él es una persona elegante que no contestará provocaciones con personas respetables delante, para nada respondería a Zofis delante de sus profesores y menos en una clase, él era elegante y no como todos los críos, este hecho era sabido por Zofis y por eso en todas las clases aprovechaba que era el único momento donde más podía reírse de Brago sabiendo que este no le contestaría y no le haría nada.

La campana sonó y todos los niños emocionados corrieron al patio, excepto Brago, él iba a paso lento y tranquilo, para él el patio no era nada del otro mundo, el mismo sitio, los mismos cobardes, y el mismo árbol en el cual bajo él siempre se sentaba, pero ese día, salió con cierta curiosidad.

Llegó a donde ese árbol se encontraba cuando vio a una pequeña niña y asombrado avanzó con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Has llegado! ¿Como estas?- Sonrió la pequeña- mira, he traído golosinas para los dos, mi hermano las compró- muy contenta sacó del bolsillo de su vestidito manchado de pintura una diminuta bolsa con todo tipo de golosinas-

-No tenias porque venir- Brago le dio la espalda- ve con tus amigas niña, y no me gustan los dulces-

-Que gruñón eres - rió- yo quiero estar aquí contigo, ¿ no te gustan los dulces? ¿Acaso solo comes verduras? que aburrido eres - rió la niña con alegría sin malicia-

-¿De qué te ríes pequeña mancha de pintura? , no te rías de mí - Brago no estaba molesto pero no soportaba que le llamaran gruñón o aburrido, simplemente es distinto a los demás...según él...-

-¡Oye! - exclamó Rose molesta- no soy una mancha de pintura, he estado jugando a pintar en plástica y me he manchado- sonrió- no me rio de ti pero eres gracioso, mejor si no quieres chuches todas para mí- y comenzó a comerse sus golosinas mientras se sentaba en su sitio-

-Ese es mi sitio, levántate pequeña mancha de pintura- gruñó Brago-

-No veo tu nombre aquí -Rió Rose- puedes sentarte conmigo si quieres, yo comparto- mostró su sonrisa inocente de niña de seis añitos-

Brago no lo quería admitir pero estaba sorprendido de que esa niña no huyera de él, pero más le sorprendía el que quisiera estar con él, pensó que ella era lista ya que todos en el colegio eran manipulados por lo que Zofis hablaba, eso demostraba que no eran inteligentes para pensar por sí mismos, en cambio esa pequeña era distinta, pensaba por ella y no se dejaba manipular como Brago veía en los demás, al pensar y razonar esto, con cara gruñona se sentó a su lado , orgulloso y arrogante.

-Te sentaste, que lindo eres, toma chuches- la niña inocente intentó metérsela en la boca pero él molesto la rechazo-

-¿Como que lindo? apártate mocosa, no quiero dulces- Brago la apartó pero aún así seguía a su lado, no le disgustaba nada la idea de estar al lado de esa pequeñaja llena de pintura, pero le impresionó, ¿de verdad pensaba que él era lindo? ¿Llamarle lindo a él? eso solo se lo permitía a su madre, pero por alguna razón que él jamás admitiría, no le molesto que esa niña se lo llamase, aunque no entiende como ella pudo pensar que él era lindo, todos pensaban que su aspecto era gótico y temido, pero ella no... Esa niña no.

Brago sabía bien quien era esa niña, esa pequeña que tenía un año menos que él, era Rose, era una niña realmente dulce y respetada por todos, influía mucha ternura a la gente de su entorno, había oído hablar de ella alguna vez en clase cuando algún niño o niña comentó que ella le había ayudado a cualquier niño, pero cuando más escuchó que hablaban de ella era cuando Zofis a su grupito le cuchicheó que estaba intentando conquistar a una niña muy dulce de un curso menos, Rose, Zofis estaba enamorado de ella.

A partir de estos días, ella siempre le esperaba en los patios, cada día, sus amigas la buscaban pero ella siempre se iba hacia donde estaba Brago, algunas niñas le dejaron de hablar pero a ella solo le importaba su mejor amiga, y su mejor amiga la respetaba lo suficiente para que ella fuera donde quisiera, Brago por su parte, se acostumbro a que ella le esperará cada día, no lo admitía pero era su parte entretenida del día, ya que era el único momento del día donde no estaba solo, poco a poco cada día cogían más confianza, los días avanzaban y Rose poco a poco influía en Brago una especie de ternura, también cabe decir que el odio de Zofis se incrementó, ahora poseía más celos hacía Brago y sus rabietas y burlas crecieron en clase al ver que todos los días almorzaba con la niña de la cual él gustaba, Brago reaccionaba como siempre con indiferencia ante Zofis, pero debía admitir que le encantaba verlo reventando de rabia de esta manera, era bastante gracioso, cada vez que Zofis intentaba hablar con Rose para alejarla de Brago ella reaccionaba llamándole pesado y seguía su camino, lo que reventaba más a Zofis. El padre de Brago observo que su hijo estaba más motivado a la hora de hacer las cosas, no se imaginaba porque podía ser pero él no preguntaba ni ponía pegas, simplemente se alegraba por su hijo, incluso Brago comenzó a comer un poco más de dulce, solo un poco , no nos emocionemos, pero un día al final de tanto insistir y obligarle tirándoselo a su boca, Rose consiguió que probara una chuchería, Brago dijo que solo era para no escucharla día tras día y no le molestara con ese tema más, pero en el fondo él sentía curiosidad por probar ese dulce.

Rose poco a poco consiguió ver que Brago era estricto pero bueno, él ocultaba sus emociones aparentaba ser frío y distante, pero en el fondo era una persona necesitada de ternura con mucha autoestima y autosuficiencia, una persona que puede ser reservada y distante con todos pero cuando alguien gana su confianza, es capaz de entregar esos sentimientos eternamente a esa persona, por ello, Rose admiraba mucho a Brago, igual que él observo que era una niña muy activa sin vergüenza a nada, dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo y desprender siempre ternura afrontándolo todo con alegría y optimismo, la veía fuerte capaz de sonreír siempre hasta en malas situaciones, hecho que Brago odia admitir pero en un aspecto que le recuerda a su madre. Ella siempre le decía que podía ser un niño malo pero que no se sintiera inseguro que su corazón era puro, y por eso permanecería con él, Brago respondía con gruñidos pero jamás admitiría que le gustaba oír esas palabras de una sola persona aunque fuera ella.

Un día, el padre de Brago estaba más estresado de lo normal, no hablaban mucho pero le interesaba saber que le ocurría, la actitud de su padre le proporcionaba gran curiosidad.

-Padre, ¿qué ocurre? - le preguntó cuando se encontraban en la mesa cenando-

-Brago... no sé si es el momento para contártelo, mañana habrá una reunión en el centro del reino, ¿lo sabes verdad?- miró a su hijo-

-Sí... lo anunciaron esta mañana, ¿por qué lo dices padre?- respondió ante la mirada de su padre-

-Mañana en esa reunión anunciaran... - su padre hizo notable su preocupación en su cara- las reglas y la nueva batalla para el puesto de rey mamodo que se llevará acabo de aquí unos años- observó a su hijo con máxima seriedad-

Brago no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que su padre le acababa de confesar, nunca respondía gran cosa pero esta vez se quedó incluso sin esas pocas palabras que respondía, sin decir nada y con muchos pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza a una gran velocidad, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

La batalla del rey mamodo se acerca, ¿Cuáles serán las reglas? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Cómo afrontarían todo eso los mamodos? mil preguntas recorrían su cabeza, pero ante todo pensaba que él podría con cualquier cosa ya que era fuerte y demasiado valiente, podría con cualquier condición que le impusieran, y ganaría el torneo costara lo que costara, pero... ¿ Debería enfrentarse a Rose en un futuro o alguien le haría daño a ella en ese torneo?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**


	3. Reunión,mamodos,y un cruel torneo

**Hola ricuras, espero que os gusten los capítulos, realmente me esfuerzo por actualizar un capitulo por día, y espero seguir haciéndolo, menos cuando tenga exámenes o salga, como ya dije soy una persona muy constante que se esfuerza mucho en lo que quiere, y quiero que disfrutéis de mi fic, me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlo y sigo una gran base para explicar muchos hechos de la serie que escribo, como ya dije si deseáis que un personaje vuestro aparezca, review o MP cualquier opinión o sugerencia review o MP, besazos ricuras!**

**CAPITULO 3**

_Se encontraba en un lugar frío, abandonado, oscuro, deshabitado, alejado de todo..., sin duda en ese lugar te podías quedar helado y sentir varios escalofríos, el abandono por la lejanía que sentirías sería enorme, en frente de él, otra persona, una conocida para él, tan delicada, tan fina, tan inocente...tan triste._

_-Brago - lloró la joven- no tenemos porque hacerlo - sus sollozos se volvían cada vez más profundos- por favor, eres mi amigo, hemos compartido muchas cosas, ¿Por qué cambiaste? Eras estricto, pero en el fondo eras bueno, no eras tan cruel- su mirada se dirigió hacia él con mucha tristeza en sus ojos-_

_\- Solamente quiero ser rey, sabes que soy muy fuerte, jamás he necesitado a nadie, mis emociones son nulas, yo mismo las controlo, mi odio crece y eso me da cada vez más poder- Dicho esto, dirigió su mano sobre la joven dispuesto a lanzar una especie de poder- Adiós, Rose, nos veremos en el mundo mamodo- lanzó su conjuro mientras ella sollozaba ante sus palabras y de pronto todo se volvió... ¿negro?_

Brago despertó en mitad de la noche, sudando, con nervios, preocupado... un momento, ¿Brago preocupado? Él mismo sabía que controlaba sus emociones y eso le hacía fuerte, pero no podía consentirse el estar preocupado por alguien, se durmió de nuevo pensando todo el rato en el torneo para la corona, quizás tanto pensar le afectaría a la hora de dormir profundizando en sus sueños sus pensamientos.

El sueño era raro, él reconoce las palabras que en sueño dijo, ya que esa es su manera de pensar, pero no deseaba hacer daño a Rose, en el fondo, ella era su única amiga aunque él jamás admitiría que necesitara un amigo, y mucho menos lo pidió.

Se volvió a dormir, sacando las preocupaciones de su cabeza, y esperando ansioso ya el amanecer para ir a la molesta reunión.

Si algo odiaba Brago del reino eran esas ridículas reuniones en el centro del gran árbol en medio de todo el reino, ese árbol era la conexión de los dos mundos y llevaba ahí millones de años, desde que se fundó el mundo mamodo, pero ese no es el tema, Brago no soportaba esas reuniones, cuando iba le tocaba ver a todos esos mocosos, Zofis también iba y empezaba a ponerse siempre en primera fila, ¿acaso se siente importante? sólo es un mocoso más en el gran mundo, pero verse con todos era irritante, también solía acudir un pequeño niño mamodo que irritaba mucho a Brago, pero sin embargo no tenía problemas con él, era un niño rubio, bajito y muy risueño, eso especialmente le irritaba mucho, nunca se estaba quieto, le llamaban Zatch, Brago pensaba que este pequeño siempre ha sido y será un pelele, jamás entrena y se preocupa por cosas ridículas, como aquella vez que yendo a su casa al salir de la escuela se lo encontró defendiendo unas flores de unos mocosos cobardes, -_''¿ Enserio por unas malditas flores? me hace reír, es un pelele al no poder enfrentarse a esos cobardes, yo los derrotaría en nada''_\- pensando esto, Brago siguió su camino dejando a ese grupito escandaloso y esas flores atrás.

Habían muchos mocosos irritantes en el reino, y sabía que en esa reunión le tocaría verles las caras a todos, que irritante, demasiado.

Su padre al trabajar para el rey mamodo lo sabía todo de ante mano y no necesitaba ir a esas absurdas reuniones, pero su padre le obligaba a ir, y que remedio, puede quejarse mucho y odiar a la gente, pero jamás le llevaba la contra a su admirable padre, y cumplía con su educación de puntualidad, elegancia y seriedad.

El día amaneció, Brago desayunó, su padre le recordó la reunión -_'' como si la hubiera olvidado, no soy tan despistado e inútil como esos peleles''_\- pensó Brago para sí mismo. Desayuno, se vistió, se lavó sus afilados dientes, se puso sus ropas negras, salió a la calle camino hacia el centro del reino, donde el gran árbol descansaba.

Por el camino ya iba viendo a todo el mundo, desde aquellos mamodos más débiles, hasta algunos un poco más fuertes, pero no más que él, por supuesto. Aligeró el paso cuando de pronto sintió un estiramiento en su ropa

-¡Brago!, que bien encontrarte por el camino, ¿vas al centro verdad?- La pequeña Rose le sonrió, no se sorprendió para nada el encontrársela, las calles estaban llenísimas de mamodos dirigiéndose hacia el centro, que molestos todos.

-¿Tú qué crees? A veces me pregunto que piensas, para qué preguntas si ya sabes- se giró y siguió su camino dejando a la pequeña atrás

-Como siempre tan gruñón- rió mientras aceleraba su paso para alcanzarle- Oye, ¿qué crees que nos querrán decir?- preguntó confundida

-No sé, ya lo averiguarás... - dijo Brago articulando pocas miradas, fingiendo que no sabía de lo que se iba a hablar, toda la gente caminaba ignorante sin esperar el gran tema del cual Brago ya era consciente-

Cuando iban de camino, no podía evitar ver como ella le hablaba y pensar si algún día de verdad debería enfrentarse a ella, ella podía parecer una mamodo muy débil, pero se esforzaba tanto por hacer las cosas que siempre aguantaba muchas situaciones por muy débil que fuera, no iba a ser fácil, nada fácil, este torneo, pero aun así Brago estaba emocionado de que a su generación se le dejara participar por la corona, solo los afortunados mamodos cada mil años podían participar, los otros demás no tenían acceso alguno, era una batalla dura pero la recompensa era grande, mil años gobernando un reino, eso merece un esfuerzo enorme y de verdad luchan y se esfuerzan muchísimo para alcanzar ese objetivo, y...¿ Zofis jugaría limpio en esa batalla? conociéndolo, actuaría con alguna estrategia cobarde, esto le acababa de venir a Brago a la cabeza en el camino, no se había parado a pensarlo -_'' quizás en el torneo mamodo, Zofis pueda cobrar su merecido''_\- pensó ya casi llegando al centro, Rose seguía hablando y hablando, pero él siempre llevaba sus pensamientos a todas partes y pocas veces le respondía, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada, aún así por muchas cosas que él pensara siempre la escuchaba, sabía hacer dos cosas a la vez.

-Como iba diciendo, entonces mi hermano...- Rose calló al momento- anda mira Brago, ¡hemos llegado, y están todos!- Sonrió tiernamente-

Puede que Rose se llevara bien con todo el mundo en el reino, pero Brago no soportaba a ninguno de esos mocosos molestos.

Analizó su entorno, acababa de llegar al centro y estaba toda su generación, desde el más débil, hasta los que Brago consideraba **' oponentes con los que valía la pena luchar '** refiriéndose a los mamodos ya no tan débiles, pero menos fuertes que él, claramente, como él mismo piensa. En primer lugar podía observar a ese debilucho de Zatch, no muy alejado de su gemelo Zeno Bell, parecía mentira que fueran hermanos, Zeno podía parecer un canijo pero Brago sabía que podía luchar perfectamente contra ese mamodo, ya que para él solo vale la pena luchar con oponentes fuertes, pero ese Zatch siempre sería un pelele. Los dos hermanos no se llevaban nada bien, aún así, Zeno tenía un grupito de seguidores, su hermano siempre estaba solo o era mofa de burlas por sus debilidades y absurdas tonterías, Zeno siempre vivía avergonzado de ser su hermano, algo bastante cruel . A otro extremo podía disipar a dos mamodos más conocidos, el pequeño helado Reycom y el gamberro de Hyde, Brago siempre pensó que por la ropa desgastada que Reycom vestía, en su casa deberían pasarlo mal económicamente, pero no sentía lástima, cada uno nace con lo que le toca, ya se las apañaría,... ¿quizás tenía ese aspecto tan helado y extraño es debido a que en su casa no podrían pagar la calefacción? Vaya, chiste malo Brago ,Hyde siempre a contracorriente y con su skate , haciendo risas y gamberradas por el reino, comportamientos absurdos y de personas molestas, descentradas en la vida, así lo definía Brago, por otro lado podía ver a la pequeña Tia con su mejor amigo Maruss, sí, Brago podía ser callado, serio malhumorado o arrogante, pero lo que nadie sabía es que en esa seriedad escondía una persona muy observadora, siempre observaba y analizaba lo que veía en su entorno, podía analizar a una persona con verla muy poco rato, observando sus formas y sus maneras de actuar, o sus aspectos preocupados o despreocupados, si algo Brago ya había observado algún día en la escuela, es que ese Maruss no era trigo limpio, había algo raro en él, quizás una persona falsa se escondía tras ese niño, pero parecía que esa Tia estaba muy cómoda con ese niño y tenían una gran amistad, así que cada uno se apañaría con lo suyo, a él no le importaba lo que la gente hiciera con su vida y sus errores. Por otro lado, podía disipar al pequeñajo de Kanchome, oh sí, si había débiles sin duda ese mocoso era el niño mamodo más raro y debilucho que Brago había visto, le daría vergüenza ser él, ese mocoso no se merecía participar en el torneo, de una pequeña patada lo mandarían al mundo mamodo. De pronto la gente observo como llegaba uno de los otros mamodos con los que Brago definía que valía la pena luchar, Vicent Bari, un mamodo unos años más que Brago, fuerte y con una gran fuerza en sus puños, entrenaba duro y también se esforzaba muchísimo por conseguir sus metas, sin duda, Brago sonrió arrogante al verlo -_'' valdría la pena tener algún día un combate con ese fuerte mamodo''- _, ¿Quizás en el torneo?

Zofis llegó de los últimos, ese mocoso siempre se duerme en los laureles, encima que llega el último pretende ser el centro de atención, apartando a todos para pasar a primera fila, ¿acoso se cree importante? solo es un insecto más en este gran reino. Cuando pasó por el lado de Brago y Rose, saludo a la pequeña con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes, Rose con una cara de asqueo pero sin dejar de sonreír le saludó, demasiado tierna para aún así saludarle, sin duda ese niño poseía una sonrisa horrible, y se creía que lo hacía todo bien... ¿se lavaría los dientes? Brago se rió por dentro ante esa cuestión.

-Adiós Rose, voy a primera fila, podríamos a ver venido juntos, pero ya veo que viniste con Brago- se mostró una facción muy irritante en su cara cuando pronunció el nombre de Brago, al saber que iban juntos, dicho esto se fue-

Brago sabía lo falso que era Zofis, delante de Rose se mostraba como si nunca se hubiera llevado mal con Brago, todo para darle una buena imagen y mirar a ver si la conquistaba, llegaba muy tarde, ella jamás sentirá nada por él, ella es distinta, Brago lo sabe, a ella jamás la engañará ni podrá manipular, además... ¿Que chica mamodo con dos dedos de frente se fijaría en ese horrendo niño que parecía una fea y antigua muñeca de la época victoriana? que nauseas.

De pronto toda la gente calló, el anunciador real llegó, se supone que iba a ir el rey en persona, ya que dijeron que lo que se iba a anunciar era importantísimo, por eso acudió todo el reino, pero dijeron que el rey se había ausentado por motivos personales, el anunciador temiendo las reacciones de la gente, fue claro y rápido:

\- Como ya he dicho, el rey se encuentra indispuesto, está muy ocupado, debido a que el gran torneo del nuevo rey se acerca- toda la gente reacciono asombrada chillando, algunos con temor, otros raramente con alegría... ¿a quién le gustaba enfrentarse para decidir un nuevo rey?

-¡De nuevo ese torneo! , ¡Es despiadado y cruel, no creemos que nuestros hijos deban participar en ese torneo! - gritó algún mamodo entre la multitud-

Se empezaron a oír las grandes quejas, e incluso la gente chillaba que estaban hartos de ese torneo, no deseaban enfrentar a los pequeños de esa manera tan cruel, y sobre todo los más débiles eran los que más sufrían, se hacían presas de sus miedos, los buenos amigos se enfrentaban, y por supuesto, todo el mundo sabe que siempre hay algún niño mamodo con ganas de poder y capaz de hacer mucho daño en ese torneo, presas de odios y rabias.

-¡Si no sabéis estar callados me iré sin explicar las reglas que se aplicarán al futuro torneo! ¡Callaos!- exclamó estresado y malhumorado el anunciador real, ante esto la gente obedeció- Las reglas son simples, elegiremos a cien niños, no todos tendrán el derecho de pelear por la corona, solo los que nosotros veamos capaces, a cada niño les otorgaremos un libro con color y conjuros de acuerdo a sus personalidades, este libro solo será leído por una persona humana, por su puesto el mundo humano será el escenario de esta batalla, deberéis encontrar al humano capaz de leer las raras letras de vuestros libros, formar una alianza con él uniendo así los dos mundos, y pelear por el trono, el libro que sea quemado será eliminado del torneo, el aspirante que más libros queme, y sea el único superviviente, ganará la corona, el torneo comenzará en unos años, hasta entonces, haceros fuertes, hasta la próxima reunión- dicho esto el anunciador real se marchó corriendo, sabía que si se quedaba le tocaría escuchar muchas quejas y posiblemente la gente se enzarzaría contra él, no quería problemas con el pueblo.

La gente estaba estresada, algunas madres lloraban, los mamodos más débiles se marcharon asustados, realmente la gente sufría mucho con esa idea tan descabellada a la que iban a someterse sus pequeños, algunos padres exclamaban y maldecían que les hubiera tocado a la generación de sus pequeños pasar por eso, sí, el rey mamodo es un gran título, el más importante, pero para llegar a ese título, se cumplían muchísimas crueldades...

Ese día, nadie lo notó, pero Zofis a solas, mientras toda la gente estaba asustada, él mostró un rostro bastante maligno y descabellado, y con esa sonrisa tan amplia y loca, camino entre la multitud asustada con toda tranquilidad hasta su casa... ¿en qué estaría pensando?

Los mamodos fuertes, como Vicent Bari, o Zeno , reaccionaron tranquilos imitando a Zofis al irse tranquilos a sus hogares, Zeno, con una cara también aún más maligna que la de Zofis, por lo contrario, su hermano reacciono llorando solo en un banco sentado agachado con la cabeza entre sus piernas, -_'' pequeño cobarde, no creo que le seleccionen para este torneo, es un pelele'_'- pensó Brago al verlo.

Brago había observado las reacciones de todo el mundo...pero... ¿qué hay de la reacción de Rose?...

-Brago... - le miró con los ojos y la cara agachada- dime, ¿te gusta esa idea del torneo?- la pequeña ya no poseía esa sonrisa tierna que alegraba a todo el mundo-

-No veo porque no, soy muy fuerte y tengo mucha seguridad, sé controlar mis emociones, sin duda, he nacido para ese torneo, me convertiré en rey mamodo- le dirigió una mirada seria

-Sí, pero... ¿Sabes? espero que no me seleccionen, no soy tan fuerte como tú, Vicent, o Zeno, y muchos otros más, no me gustaría que me hicieran daño- apartó su mirada de la de Brago y agachó su mirada-

Aunque Brago odie admitirlo, en el fondo, el odiaría ver como un mamodo fuerte haría heridas o mataría esa gran ternura en Rose, con calma la observó

-Tranquila, preocúpate cuando llegue el momento, aún quedan unos años para la selección y el torneo-

-Sí... - Rose conocía bien a Brago, sabía que en él no era muy hablador y no solía expresar sus sentimientos, estaba acostumbrada a su frialdad-

-No soporto la falta de inseguridad, no seas cobarde, hazte fuerte, entrena, y si te seleccionan, lucha y se valiente, jamás muestres tus lágrimas- Brago en el fondo se preocupada por ella, pero jamás lo admitiría-

-Lo haré Brago - sonrió- algún día seré tan fuerte como tú y los demás mamodos- dicho esto se dio la vuelta- vamos Brago- le dedicó una mirada de ternura y comenzó a caminar esperando que él le siguiera-

Brago se quedó sorprendido, pero se esperaba esa actitud en ella, no era una mamodo fuerte, pero siempre afrontaba todas las situaciones con la mayor sonrisa posible y el mayor esfuerzo, sin rechistar, Brago le siguió, aunque en sus caminos a casa, Rose siempre acostumbraba a hablar y ser escuchada por Brago, él siempre iba callado, pero en esa vuelta a casa, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra, los dos tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza,...y ninguno de los dos había mencionado aún la idea de un futuro enfrentamiento entre ellos algún día.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**


	4. Hoy el cielo llora

**CAPITULO 4**

El gran reino se hizo presa del silencio durante los siguientes meses desde aquella reunión. Los niños casi no acudían a la escuela, lloraban, estaban nerviosos, algunos decidieron dejar de hablar con sus mejores amigos presas de sus miedos por una futura batalla con ellos. Otros temían por sus grandes debilidades ante sus personalidades, los más amables, cariñosos y pacíficos temían el torneo más que nadie. Sentían que no serían capaz de hacer daño a nadie, y no podrían luchar en ese torneo, no sabían cómo actuar antes todos este jaleo.

Por supuesto, todos los fuertes mamodos vivían tranquilos y entrenando con ansías de poder en sus interiores, otros mamodos simplemente deseaban convertirse en rey por el simple hecho de cancelar para siempre ese torneo tan despiadado y cruel.

El palacio real cada día estaba lleno de más padres, con más protestas, con más lágrimas, y con más sufrimientos por sus hijos. Ante esto, el rey acabó cerrando las puertas, y declaró que no se volverían a abrir hasta una semana antes del torneo de aquí unos años, harto de escuchar a la multitud. Él sostenía ante todo su idea de que el título de rey mamodo es un nombre que solo merece llevar el mamodo más fuerte de todo el reino, él más decisivo, él más valiente, ese niño que gane gobernará durante mil años, pero aunque él tenga esa visión, no deja de ser un torneo demasiado despiadado, pero él opinaba que como hace mil años le tocó soportar aquello para llegar a ser el rey, otros debían hacer lo mismo dentro de mil años, si no, no sería justo, ¿ no señor rey? no, él prefiere mandar a cien inocentes niños que él mismo escogerá a pelear.

El día que decidió dejar las puertas, el reino se volvió frío, el torneo era noticia del día todas las semanas, días tras días, la cuenta atrás comenzaba. El padre de Brago empezó a imponerle más entrenamientos, Rose entrenaba siempre con su hermano, aunque siempre acababa con sus pequeñas rodillas lastimadas a lo que su hermano mayor le premiaba con un gran y dulce helado de nata a la hora de volver a casa. Los demás niños mamodos simplemente se escondían en sus temores o imitaban el camino de los demás entrenando. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes, la pequeña Rose y el mamodo oscuro Brago seguían manteniendo su tierna amistad, cada día se influían mutuamente el uno al otro. Rose provocaba en Brago ese toque de ternura del que carecía todo el día, y Brago esa seriedad y ese toque de analizar en las situaciones. Bien sabía él que ella poseía muy buena personalidad, a su vez que era su gran defecto, ella accedía siempre a todo lo que cualquier mamodo le pidiera, pero algunas veces ellos podían tener malas intenciones contra ella por rabias, celos, envidias, y podían llegar a engañarla. Brago siempre le inculcaba que no se dejará llevar por todos esos caminos, que confiara solamente en quien conoce de verdad, y que sea una niña más seria a la hora de actuar en ciertas situaciones.

Pero un día, sí... un día negro triste y lluvioso, algo estaba a punto de cambiar en esa tierna amistad.

-Mira Brago el cielo está llorando- dijo Rose mientras observaba el cielo bajo la lluvia con una sonrisa y su chubasquero amarillo empapado- ¡ me encanta pisar charcos! - dicho esto con una gran risa pegó un gran bote y calló en un gran charco, salpicando todo lo que había a su alrededor-

-Si me salpicas, me voy - dijo Brago enfadado- y deja de actuar así y hacer estas tonterías, no me gustan nada- ese tipo de comportamientos en una persona se tornaban una molestia para él-

-¿Actuar como? - le miró extrañada- Oye yo soy una niña y actúo como una niña, tú también eres un niño pero yo sé divertirme,tu solo gruñir- le sacó la lengua con un pequeño tono de burla-

-Dicho y hecho, me voy, nos veremos más tarde- Brago se giró molesto dispuesto a irse-

-Brago eres tan complicado- ella le siguió el paso y lo alcanzó cogiéndole el brazo con su manita- siempre tenemos que hacer lo que tú quieres y te enfadas, aburrido - arrugó sus morros y mostró una pompa de aire en sus mofletes-

-Si tan complicado soy puedes largarte, jamás te pedí que vinieras conmigo- miró arrogante a la pequeña, aunque esta no se sorprendió, sabía cómo era Brago y ya había escuchado esa frase de él mil veces-

-Brago, ¿estás bien? quiero decir...- la pequeña no sabía cómo expresarse- normalmente eres gruñon pero hoy más que otros días- se formo una risa en su rostro-

\- ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? está lloviendo, vete a casa, yo me voy a la mía- dijo mientras aceleraba su paso e ignoraba sus palabras-

\- ¡Jo, no! - Rose hizo una mueca de fastidio- encima que estoy estrenando mi chubasquero, además podemos estar bajo la lluvia- le sonrió-

-La lluvia es molesta, el barro ensucia, y además se está acelerando, dentro de poco habrá una tormenta, no debes estar aquí, ve a tu casa, tu hermano te estará buscando - dicho esto se separó por completo de ella siguiendo su camino-

Rose conocía bien a Brago, ella en el fondo se alegró, él no lo admitiría de esa manera, pero algo le dice que Brago en el fondo se estaba preocupando por ella, así que acepto su idea de volver a casa.

\- Sí Brago, gracias - sonrió diciéndose a sí misma para que él no le escuchara- ¡Brago nos vemos mañana, ten cuidado, adiós! - le gritó a lo lejos, y dándose media vuelta sabiendo que él la había escuchado aunque no respondiera, se fue rumbo a su casa-

En realidad Brago ese día se sentía algo vacío, estaba convencido de que algún día se enfrentaría a mamodos muy fuertes, otros algo débiles pero sobre todo se enfrentaría a ella, y era una gran molestia no poder hacer nada, ella se apegaba como esas asquerosas gominolas que tanto le gustaba comer, a Brago no le importaba, pero... ¿no era él, el gran Brago capaz de controlar sus emociones? ¿Acaso esas emociones están intentando anteponerse ante él?. No, está claro, debería de acabar con esa amistad algún día tarde o temprano, si no sería en el campo de batalla, el mundo humano, pero por alguna razón que no puede admitir, no podía.

Brago al fin llegó a su hogar, con su chaqueta negra mojada y sus oscuras botas manchadas de barro, se sacudió un poco para no manchar y entró dentro de la vivienda. Como de costumbre, su padre no estaba, pero no era raro, él siempre volvía tarde o justo a la hora de cenar. Ya que no veía a su pequeño Brago en todo el día, por lo menos deseaba cenar con él para que no cenara solo, y de hecho, siempre llegaba para la hora de cenar, raramente faltaba para cenar con su hijo.

Brago decidió quedarse en su salón, pero eso no lo llamaba descansar, lo llamaba a su manera, una manera de pasar el rato, con la gran tormenta que se formó, no podría entrenar, y él odiaba descansar, siempre decía que no lo necesitaba, así que '' pasaba el rato'' , que orgulloso el pequeño Brago.

Pero algo estaba raro, pasaban las horas y su padre no llegaba. Como mamodo que es, Brago poseía un gran apetito, así que se comió todo lo que pilló por la nevera, ya que él no sabía cocinar gran cosa siendo aun pequeño. Cuando acabo de comer todo lo que encontró en la nevera, comenzó a devorar el pescado crudo que había en el congelador - _'' quizás si se come crudo se ganan más fuerzas, lo tendré en cuenta para mis entrenamientos''_\- pensó, pero su padre aún no llegaba.

Eso ya estaba tornándose algo raro, pero Brago solo pensó que tendría más trabajo de lo normal, así que decidió subir a su dormitorio, cuando de pronto se empezaron a oír truenos y rayos, la lluvia se estaba volviendo más violenta, se asomó por la ventana y vio a varios mamodos corriendo alterados por los rayos, entre ellos estaba ese debilucho de Zatch, ¿ a quién se le ocurría salir con una tormenta como esa? sería gracioso que le cayera un rayo encima, igual así se volvería más fuerte. Pero habían otros mamodos más mayores, adultos, iban encapuchados debido a la lluvia. Brago con curiosidad se planteaba donde se dirigían, pero se asombro al ver que era a su casa donde se dirigían, de pronto escucho como esos mismos mamodos tocaron la puerta de su casa, él sin miedos ni cobardías y con toda seguridad, abrió la puerta, mostrando su cara de indiferencia.

-Pequeño Brago, ¿Como estas?- uno de los hombres le dijo esto mientras descubría su rostro, lo conocía, le había visto alguna vez que otra con su padre-

-Solo Brago, ¿quién eres? - Brago intentó analizarlo pero no conocía bien la gente que se relacionaba con su padre, puesto que su padre con la gente podía ser igual de frío que su hijo-

-Somos unos compañeros de tu padre, le acompañábamos en sus misiones- miró a Brago con toda seriedad- lo siento, Brago, tu padre hoy fue herido severamente por un malhechor que llevábamos buscando meses, lo llevamos al hospital pero el arma con el que le hirieron tenía una especie de sustancia extraña que le afecto de forma muy severa, hoy tu padre a las 22:35, murió en el hospital del palacio - estas palabras eran frías dichas por aquel hombre que escondía una gran lamentación y tristeza en sus ojos, los demás hombres agacharon la cabeza-

-Sabemos que era un gran hombre y era admirable, su valentía siempre estará en nuestros corazones, Brago, sigue el camino de tu padre, el nos mencionó antes de fallecer que tú serás incluso mejor hombre de lo que él jamás ha sido, y que siempre te querrá con su corazón completo, siempre hizo todo lo posible por cuidarte y sacarte adelante, pero no tenía previsto esto, lo sentimos, pequeño - otras palabras frías dicho por otro hombre que acompañaba al primero que habló-

-Solo Brago... - Brago les cerró la puerta en las narices sin importarle nada a lo que estos hombres se quedaron extrañados pero decidieron que si era esa su forma de reaccionar, debían dejarle solo-

Brago no quería ver a nadie, su padre, no, no lo quería creer. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, su corazón estaba sangrándole y quemándose por dentro, luchaba por contener sus propias lágrimas, ya que él jamás lloraba, jamás. En un momento se llenó de ira , los truenos se oían más fuertes, Brago con la mirada perdida abrió su puerta y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo, por primera vez sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza, mientras los rayos y toda la violenta agua seguía cayendo, alejándose tan rápido como podía, alejándose de la ciudad, de la muerte de su padre, de todos los mamodos, de la escuela , de el mocoso de Zofis, de los estudios, de los entrenamientos, de Rose...

Ese día, nadie sabe lo que estuvo haciendo Brago, nadie jamás lo supo, pero esa noche, Rose miró por la ventana, exclamando que estaban lloviendo piedras, su hermano le respondió como si tuviera una gran imaginación, sin creerla ella con sus mofletes enfadados se marchó de la habitación, su hermano miró por la venta, y si que juró haber visto como una gran enorme roca que todos conocían a lo lejos del reino, se partió por la mitad, -_'' será mi imaginación''_\- , y siguió a su hermana saliendo del cuarto.

Al día siguiente, Brago no apareció por la escuela, Rose preocupada pensó que podría haber enfermado con la lluvia, -_'' con lo terco que es entrenaría con la lluvia, dice que descansar es de bobos''_ \- rió ante este pensamiento, salió de clase tan pronto como pudo, evitando al pesado de Zofis, corriendo muy rápido y emocionada por las calles, pensando que su amigo se alegraría de verla, aunque sería típico de él no mostrar nada por mucho que se alegrara, pero ella sabía de sobra como era él, solo con estar a su lado, le bastaba.

Pero cuando llegó al hogar de Brago, en seco dio un gran freno. Se asomó a una de las ventanas , la casa estaba fría, oscura, no como de normal estaba. Había visto en muchas ocasiones la casa de Brago cuando él y su hermano pasaban a buscarlo, pero no tan fría como ese día. Se acercó a la puerta para tocar, timbró, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sabía que Brago debía estar ahí, no acudió a la escuela y sabe que siempre que no se encuentra en casa esta suele entrenando al lado de su casa, pero fuera no estaba. Volvió a timbrar, de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, a la tercera va la vencida, volvió a timbrar una tercera vez, y de pronto, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Un Brago molesto con una fría mirada y los ojos más profundos que nunca abrió la puerta, con sus cejas apretadas, sus facciones más marcadas de lo normal, mostrando sus afilados dientes, y con sangre en los nudillos de sus pequeños puños, mirándola de arriba a abajo, ella, con los ojos muy sorprendidos y sus cejas arqueadas hacia abajo, mostró una expresión de tristeza y temor, al borde de enseñar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Bra...Brago... - no podía hablar apenas- ¿estás bien? algo te ocurrió, estas distinto- Rose temblaba ante él-

-¿tienes miedo? ¿Tienes miedo de mí?, como todos, no quiero ver a nadie márchate - Dicho esto se dispuso a cerrar la puerta-

-¡Brago! ¡No me ignores! - Se interpuso en su acto de cerrar la puerta- No me ignores, que te pasa necesito ayudarte, necesito saber qué te pasa - sus ojos comenzaban a desprender unas lágrimas-

-Ese es el problema, eres demasiado débil, no sabes controlar tus emociones- la miró con un siniestro rostro-

-Brago... ¿de qué hablas? tú, no eres así, no, este no es el Brago que yo conozco- comenzó a llorar mientras le cogía del brazo-

-Suéltame - se apartó mostrando mucha fuerza en su agarre- no permitiré que mis emociones me dominen, yo soy el más fuerte, márchate, no pienso hacerte daño, hazte fuerte, y sé una mujer- dicho esto le cerró la puerta en las narices a la pequeña, la que se quedó llorando al otro lado de la puerta mientras sus mejillas rosadas, se llenaban de todas sus lágrimas, -_'' mi cielo está llorando''_\- pensó la pequeña. Brago , al otro lado de la puerta, mirando sus puños, con miedo a pagar su ira con la pequeña Rose, decidió apartarla para que no sufriera, y hacerse más fuerte ante sus emociones, pero en el fondo sabía que jamás podría curar ese gran dolor. Esa era la manera que tenia Brago de afrontar la muerte de su padre y ahora su gran soledad. Desde ese día, Rose seguía luchando por acercarse a él, el mismo día que él la rechazó, se enteró por su hermano que los rumores que corrían por el reino decían que el padre de Brago había fallecido, quedando ahora huérfano, ella conociéndolo, logró entender porque él aquel día actuó así, estaba protegiéndola de él, pero aún sabiendo eso, no pudieron evitar alejarse uno cada día más del otro con el paso de los años. Rose a veces le saludaba, él se quedaba mirándola y seguía su camino, aunque se distanciaran, él a veces la observaba y seguía analizándola, pero cada día se volvía más frío. Brago dejó definitivamente de ir a la escuela, hecho que no sorprendió mucho a la gente. Ahora Brago se encontraba todo el día entrenando lejos en las afueras del reino, donde nadie le veía. Rose ya no sentía lo mismo al ir a la escuela, se apegó mucho a su mejor amiga y se concentró en las clases. Zofis contento ahora sin temores a Brago dominaba todo el colegio, y comenzó a dominar el arte de la levitación, haciéndose levitar a sí mismo cada vez más alto y más tiempo, los demás mamodos seguían débiles, otros fuertes , pero la mayoría preocupados. Los años siguieron pasando, todos los mamodos crecieron convirtiéndose en adolescentes. Rose seguía teniendo su pelo rosado corto, pero con un cuerpo más alto y fino, sus ojos rojizos más profundos que antes y su sonrisa más bella que nunca, con sus precioso vestido blanco acompañado de su lazo rosa en medio de su cintura, sus medias blancas y sus botas rosas. Brago, creció solo, distante, frío, cada día más arrogante y más cruel, seguro de sí mismo, sin miedos, sin emociones, su cabello se veía con más reflejos azules y algo más largo, su rostro más temido y las cejas siempre arrugadas en rabia, sus dientes más afilados, su cuerpo más definido notablemente con músculos, sus ropas y zapatos negros acompañados de su largo y gran abrigo negro, pero no le cubría los brazos. Vicent Bari se volvió notablemente alto y mucho más fuerte, Zeon seguía siendo un canijo pero mucho más fuerte, su hermano mucho más débil pero con el mismo aspecto de canijo. Todos los mamodos eran distintos, maduros, notablemente ya no eran niños y entonces sucedió, al fin se acercaba, se acercaba ya en pocos meses el torneo mamodo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**


	5. Amistad,lazos rotos y un torneo cerca

**Hola ricuras! Bueno os dejo el capitulo diario de hoy, en este capitulo cambiamos de rol, nos centramos más en la visión de Rose, quizás es un poco más corto de los demás, lo siento desde ayer me encuentro terriblemente mal, este fin de semana intentaré seguir actualizando, ya que los findes suelo descansar o salir, pero encontraré rato para escribir, mil gracias a los que me apoyais! Un beso ricuras disfrutar de este capitulo**

**Att: Noelia**

CAPITULO 5

Miedos, temores, debilidades, maldades, rabias, odios, eran algunos de los sentimientos que la mayoría de mamodos sentían en aquellos intensos momentos. El rey años atrás ya anunció que volvería a abrir sus puertas justo antes del torneo, los nervios y las tensiones se notaban cada día más en el reino y todos estaban más estresados de lo normal, quienes más sufrían, eran las madres, la idea de pensar que sus hijos estarían fuera un tiempo sin definir, solos, sin un hogar, sin nada, recibiendo golpes, batallas, y sabían que muchos mamodos no irían con buenas intenciones, temían por sus hijos, ¿qué madre no se preocuparía por sus hijo?, pero el mayor temor no era ese, el mayor temor era esos mamodos que cada mil años, siempre montaban mucho jaleo en los torneos, desgraciadamente por muy adolescentes que sean, muchos no dejan de ser críos inmaduros, por lo tanto eso les llevaba al puro egoísmo y ansiaban convertirse en rey eliminando incluso a cualquier persona inocente que se interpusieran en sus caminos, serían capaces de matar y herir los sentimientos de los humanos y muchos mamodos, pero, ¿ qué harían cuándo llegarían a un poder? pocos tenían en la cabeza la idea de ser un rey benevolente, todos tenían simples ansias de reinar, y por supuesto, más de uno reinaría con maldad y egoísmo sin importarle su propio pueblo , muchos mamodos tenían miedo de quien sería el nuevo rey.

-Este torneo es tan absurdo, ¿por qué el más fuerte debe ser el rey? ¿No sería más importante que fuera rey el mamodo más benevolente para un buen reinado? - Decía una niña de cabellos rosas, finos con una mirada muy amable, se trataba de la mejor amiga de Rose-

-Lo sé Kolulu, pero, ¿qué haremos nosotras? no detendrán el torneo solo porque lo veamos cruel, ya sabes todo lo que piensa la gente, llevan años protestando- Rose poseía una mirada seria, pero amable-

-Rose esto es muy cruel, sé que tú podrías esforzarte, pero, ¿qué harán con los mamodos como yo? soy incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien - dijo mientras su voz temblaba de temor-

-Kolulu- Rose la miró sonriendo- te prometo que estaré contigo, cuando lleguemos al mundo humano, te buscaré, lo prometo, no pararé de buscarte aunque me lleve toda la vida - le sonrió mostrándole el meñique- ¿Promesa? -

Kolulu sonrió muy calmada ante su amiga, sabía que solo ella podía calmarla siempre en los momentos más difíciles, con una gran sonrisa de amabilidad entrelazó su meñique en el de Rose, estrechando una confianza especial y una gran amistad eterna.

-Prometido - se sonrieron la una a la otra, mientras mantenían sus meñiques juntos- Solo una semana Rose...- recordó su amiga-

-Sí... solo una semana... me pregunto - soltó el meñique de su tierna amiga- ¿sabes? me pregunto, como estará él... solo, solo una semana-

Sí, una simple semana quedaba para que ese cruel y atroz torneo diera comienzo, los mamodos de la corte real, mandaron una carta a todos los hogares solicitando la presencia de sus hijos un día antes de viajar al escenario del gran torneo, en la sala real, a las 19:00, la carta recalcaba que la presencia del mamodo era obligatoria, y que algo especial iba a tener acontecimiento.

Así fue, la semana pasó, Rose pasó todos los días consolando a su tierna amiga, puede que Rose fuera la persona más amable y alegre del reino, pero su amiga Kolulu, era otra persona muy honrada y respetada debido a su gran ternura y su gran gesto de amabilidad, era cariñosa, dulce y amable, Rose lo sabía y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para luchar por la felicidad de su querida amiga, Kolulu en ese aspecto era débil, sabe que ella no sería capaz de luchar contra nadie, pero Rose en el fondo también poseía sus defectos, y su gran debilidad , la sensibilidad, ella guardaba su temor para ella sola, pero ella tenía un temor muy parecido al de su amiga, temía todas las batallas que debería librar en el torneo, temía ver a los mamodos más fuertes contra ella, temía luchar contra un mamodo con el que compartiera amistad, temía a los mamodos malignos pero...temía verlo a él, en el campo de batalla.

¿Qué paso con Brago? Nadie supo de él, rara vez le veían por el reino, siempre que le veían iba solo, pero, ya no tenía soledad encima de él, las cosas cambiaron, la gente sabía que era fuerte y por su aspecto jamás se acercaban a él, pero estos últimos años, Brago se volvió demasiado cruel, la gente ya no huía de él por su aspecto, la gente le temía, ganó una especie de respeto en el mundo mamodo, pero un respeto de temor, todos temían la ira de Brago, todos sabían que era un mamodo muy fuerte, posiblemente, mucha gente pensaba que podría llegar a ser rey, lo cual, temían, sabían que ahora poseía malos sentimientos, y nulo de emociones, solo le importaba luchar y ganar.

Rose a veces se preguntaba, ¿en qué estaría pensando Brago? ¿cuáles serían sus propósitos para este duro torneo? Sí, él y ella ya no tenían nada, pero no podía evitar pensar en él, según Kolulu, Rose tenía sentimientos profundos por Brago, a lo que Rose siempre se negaba avergonzada, pero como Kolulu dice: _\- '' por tantos años pasados sin estar con él, y seguir preocupandote por esa persona, eso significa un sentimiento mayor ''_\- , pero su preocupación por Brago era el menor de sus problemas, ella tenía sus propios problemas en su cabeza.

Su hermano últimamente andaba muy irritado, no podía soportar la idea de que hirieran a su dulce hermana pequeña, él siempre ha estado ahí para ella, incluso cuando Brago la dejó, cuando otros niños se metían con ella porque dirían que sería muy débil en el torneo, pero por primera vez, su hermanita Rose estaría sola, y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. La conexión que tenía con su pequeña hermana era especial, él la quería con todas sus fuerzas, era parte de él, sin embargo, no todos tienen el lujo de decir eso en sus relaciones de hermanos, habían muchos hermanos que no se hablaban, o no se aguantaban, discutían, como es el caso de Zeno y Zatch, su hermano siempre iba por su parte, alegaba que ese niño no es hermano suyo, se avergonzaba de él y llegaba a cometer crueldades contra su hermano, Zatch era considerado el más débil del reino, muchas veces fue objeto de tremendas palizas de niños crueles burlándose de él, Zeno siempre las presenció, y jamás movió un dedo por su débil hermano.

Zatch podía ser débil, todos los mamodos se reían de él, nadie le respetaba, todos habían ideado la estrategia de que él sería al primero que derrotarían, lo que no sabían , es que ese pequeño rubio poseía un gran corazón y eso podría serle muy útil en el campo de batalla, su hermano, tras años desde que anunciaron el torneo, ya estaba pensando un plan devastador y cruel para su pobre hermano, cruel... verdaderamente cruel.

Llegó el día, las calles mamodos estaban llenas de gente, anuncios por todas partes, los adolescentes mamodos se dirigían hacía el palacio, y entonces sucedió después de tantos años, las puertas fueron abiertas.

Entraron en el palacio, Rose agarró a Kolulu de la mano proporcionándole seguridad y dedicándole una mirada fuerte y confiada expresando un _\- '' Vamos Kolulu ''_\- su amiga confiada le sonrió y dieron un paso hacia adelante, se introdujeron en el palacio. Dentro, estaban todos los mamodos pero aún no había llegado nadie para hablar con ellos, era una gran sala y enfrente de ellos tenían un gran escenario, con un gran micrófono en medio.

Rose pudo disipar a todos sus mamodos conocidos, el pequeño Reycom, lucía un rostro despreocupado a lo lejos de la sala, con la mirada perdida, como pensando en sus cosas, sin duda ese mamodo era frío, frío como la nieve, muy poca gente sabía de él, siempre pasaba desapercibido y estaba siempre frío...casi como un hielo. Un poco más lejos, se encontraba el pequeñajo Kanchome comiendo su chocolate favorito con una cara muy preocupada , seguía igual de enclenque, era el segundo con el que más se metían después de Zatch, pero Rose lo veía muy gracioso, siempre andaba con miles de golosinas en su bolsillo, Rose supuso que se encontraba muy nervioso por la ansiedad que veía en él mientras se comía esa gran barra de chocolate, al fin y al cabo, Rose era amante de golosinas y chuches, y en más de una ocasión ella también comía chocolate cuando estaba nerviosa. De pronto pudo ver a Hyde, ese gamberro había cambiado, Rose lo encontraba más tierno, quizás debido a que unos años atrás, mientras cometía todas esas gamberradas siempre con su skate elevándose como el viento, un día se metió en un gran lio, Rose caminaba por ahí cerca, así que decidió ayudarle, desde ahí Hyde decidió convertirse en una persona fuerte, ser más serio, y centrarse más, aparte de la gran admiración y estima que cogió a Rose, ella no lo trataba como todos, ella le ayudó, como siempre ayudaba a todos los demás. Pasando por el lado de Rose con su Skate le dedicó un tímido saludo, aunque su cara seguía seria, realmente había cambiado, dejó de ser un vago. Más lejos estaba ese pequeño poni el cual siempre hacia mucha gracia a Rose, ella lo definía muy ``kawaii ´´ * , también estaba esa niña tan egoísta, la rica Penny, Rose nunca había hablado con ella, pero no le caía nada bien, la veía muy engreída y pesada, aparte de las criticas que había dicho de Rose, según Kololo, esa Penny tiene muchísima envidia a Rose y de ahí salen las criticas, pero simplemente no quería darle importancia, fueron llegando más mamodos, como Tia con Maruss, Kid, ese pequeño mamodo que se creía que lo sabía todo, bueno... casi todo, en más de una clase le habían pillado algunas encerronas en las explicaciones, también llego un mamodo muy raro al que Rose no pudo evitar reírse mientras Kolulu le pegó un codazo para que no se mostrara maleducada, ¿ese mamodo realmente venía para luchar por el título de rey? más bien debería luchar por el título de bufón de la corte, y era muy enano. De pronto entró Zatch llorando, Rose se quedó observándolo un poco, ella y Kolulu muchas veces comentaron que no entienden porque le trataban así, él realmente era un niño dulce, tierno, bondadoso, pero no era justo que la pagaran con él, realmente le hacían sufrir cebándose con sus debilidades, quizás lloraría porque se habrían reído de él al ver que se presenta al torneo, y es normal que Zatch tuviera miedo, seguro que ya sabría que todos los mamodos irían a por él...incluso su propio hermano. Rose lo buscó, buscó por todas partes con su mirada, pero no lo encontraba, sus ansias eran grandes, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando lo viera, hacia más de un año que no lo veía, faltaban ya pocos mamodos por llegar, pero, él no estaba. De pronto todos los mamodos callaron, se formó un tremendo silencio en la sala, como si no hubiera nadie, por la puerta estaban entrando los últimos mamodos, primero entró Vicent Bari, uno de los más fuertes, muchos le miraron sorprendidos, su aspecto cambió notablemente y su fuerza aumentó, más atrás, entró Zeno seguido por Zofis, todos notaron que los dos traían una gran cara de maldad, ¿ en que estarían pensando? con el paso de los años, el rostro de Zofis se volvió más cruel, y se tomó el arte de la manipulación muy en serio, pero los mamodos no sabían que Zofis había estado entrenando mucho, se volvió mucho más fuerte, ahora era capaz de levitar a muy notable altura y a un tiempo ilimitado, pero seguía sin conquistar el corazón de Rose, aunque se esforzaba por manipularla cada día, pero jamás pudo con ella, ni podrá, Rose odia ese tipo de manipulaciones, las personas son libres de escoger.

Y... sucedió, Brago, llamado ahora el mamodo oscuro, el último mamodo que quedaba, entró por la gran puerta. Kolulu apretó la mano de su amiga Rose transmitiéndole su fuerza, Rose por su parte sentía que le ardía el corazón, se sentía como una tonta al sufrir por él mientras lo miraba asombrada con los ojos bien abiertos, él... él quizás ni hubiera notado la presencia de ella, es como si el tiempo que pasaron juntos hubiese sido un sueño pasajero... Rose se preguntaba si habría olvidado todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, y ella realmente creía que Brago se olvidó completamente de todo...de ella, le dolía el corazón, Kolulu intentó distraerla hablándole de otros temas y sonriéndole tiernamente, la felicidad de su mejor amiga era lo más importante.

La gente se apartaba a cada paso que daba Brago, todos le temían, todos le respetaban, todos temían su ira, su aspecto, no le hablaban y mucho menos se atrevían a mirarle, realmente estaban asustados.

Ya estaban todos, faltaba el anunciador real. Rose no podía evitar mirar a Brago a lo lejos fijamente, él realmente había cambiado, estaba alto, los músculos de sus brazos descubiertos debido a su abrigo de mangas hasta los hombros, se podían apreciar notablemente, poseía un gran cuerpo muy definido para un adolescente de su edad. -_''está realmente hermoso... un momento, ¿qué piensas Rose? quítatelo de la cabeza, él ya te olvido''_-

-Rose, ¡Rose! , mundo mamodo llamando a Rose - agito su mano delante de los ojos de su amiga-

-Ouch, lo siento Kolulu - dijo Rose volviendo en sí- estaba pensando...

-No será en Brago, ¿Hmm? - la miró con rostro molesto- Rose, sé que esos pensamientos te hacen daño, no los pienses, yo estoy contigo siempre te ayudaré- le sonrió tiernamente a su amiga-

-Sí, te quiero amiga, mil gracias- sonrió alegre por esa gran amistad-

Brago estaba apoyado en una pared alejado de todos, solo, sin dirigirse y hablar con nadie, con los ojos cerrados, pensativo, -'' ¿qué pensará?''- se preguntó Rose en su mente, pero, no quería que su amiga la viera preocupada así que decidió evitar mirarle. Hyde, notó esto, esas miradas de Rose hacia Brago, no le gustaron nada, él sabía de sobra la historia entre Rose y Brago, y eso realmente le irritaba, habían muchos rumores por el reino, todos se dieron cuenta de que se separaron y cada uno inventó sus propias teorías, unos dicen que Brago la ignoró porque es un arrogante, otros dicen que Rose se cansó de su carácter frío, pero al fin y al cabo, solo Rose y Brago sabían la verdad.

Los mamodos reunidos seguían hablando en la gran sala, un grupito grande de mamodos estaban metiéndose con Zatch y Kanchome, Zatch se encontraba llorando, Kanchome comiendo chocolate con mucha ansia ignorando las criticas de esos mamodos, toda la sala se alteró, de pronto del micrófono sonó una grave voz.

-SILENCIO - ordenó el jefe de la corte real- os hemos citados a todos aquí por que como sabéis, mañana dará comienzo el torneo mamodo, a continuación os explicaremos todo lo que debéis saber, y os otorgaremos en privado uno a uno vuestros valiosos poderes, con los cuales deberéis ganar esta batalla.

¿Qué reglas les impondrán a los mamodos y qué poderes les serán otorgados a cada uno? y... ¿qué ocurrirá en estas batallas? El miedo es la presa... las ansias de poder y la maldad el cazador.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

_*Kawaii : monada, dulzura_


	6. última noche, despedidas frías

**Hola ricuras, por fin después del fin de semana actualizo, intenté hacer un buen capitulo ya que me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero aún así me esforcé y lo hice bastante largo, mil millones de gracias, disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo disfruto dando mi esfuerzo escribiéndolo, un besote **

CAPITULO 6

El salón del palacio real se impregno de un gran silencio, amargo silencio, que a continuación se rompería por la voz del adulto mamodo que anunciaría todas las reglas sobre el gran importante, aunque cruel, torneo. Todos los mamodos intentaban estar atentos pero sin poder evitar pensar en todos los problemas y miedos que por sus cabezas pasaban.

-Está bien, por favor, prestar atención, porque esto sólo se repetirá una vez, los mamodos que no se enteren deberán apañárselas, no pienso responder preguntas y mucho menos protestas- anunció muy serio aquel mamodo-

Los mamodos no pudieron evitar poner un gesto muy amargo, -_'' menudo hombre tan antipático''-_ Pensó Rose, obviamente todos estaban molestos al tener como jefe de la corte real y anunciador del torneo a un hombre que era tan egoísta y tan amargado, todos los mamodos tenían derecho a hacer sus preguntas o quejarse, pero no, ese hombre se creía que debían obedecerle con crueldad, sin duda, ojala el próximo rey anulara esos crueles torneos, era lo que casi todos deseaban, todos los buenos mamodos se impulsaban para ganar sobre el deseo de anular esos torneos donde debías enfrentarte con tus amigos, debías herir para ganar, debías ser cruel, sin mencionar a los malos mamodos, los mamodos que poseían malos sentimientos solo pensaban en eliminar todos los débiles posibles para quedarse con el trono y mandar sobre todo el reino como a ellos les diera la gana, sin importarle sus súbditos, imponiendo sus propias leyes, sin duda, ese torneo iba a ser enormemente duro, enormemente amargo, y no dudaría poco, pero gran parte de los buenos mamodos tenían en su cabeza la gran pregunta _**: ¿ y si no encuentro a mi pareja humana?**_ ellos temían a enfrentarse a los mamodos, sí, pero más temían a la soledad, estar sin un hogar, sin nadie, sin su pareja humana, rodeado de enemigos que intentarían atacarles, sin sus familias, sin sus mejores amigos... Por el contrario, los mamodos fuertes, no temían nada de estas cosas, ellos sostenían que no necesitaban a nadie, pero que si era la regla, formaría pareja con un humano, solo por ganar, como era el caso de Brago y muchos mamodos más.

Rose seguía al lado de Kolulu, cogidas de la mano, nerviosas, es cierto que Rose estaba intentado prestar atención pero más de una vez no podía evitar seguir mirando a Brago que seguía apoyado solo en aquella pared, cerca de Brago, Zeno, sonriendo con maldad, ambos muy interesados en todo lo que aquel anunciador estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Veis esto? - fríamente el anunciador sacó un extraño libro con letras ilegibles que mostró a todos los mamodos- Esta será vuestra arma en el campo de batalla, como veis no lo podéis leer, estas extrañas letras solo pueden ser leídas por un humano, deberéis formar una alianza con el humano que encontréis que sea capaz de leer vuestro libro, de esta manera provocaremos un pacto de unión entre los dos mundos, pero atención y esto es importante, el humano solo podrá leer los conjuros uno por uno, no dispondréis de todos ellos, debéis descubrirlos junto al humano que tengáis como pareja a lo largo de todos vuestros combates, estos conjuros son desatados por deseos de ganar, por vuestras motivaciones, rabias o cualquier sentimiento fuerte que sintáis, a continuación os otorgaremos el libro, deberéis ir entrando a aquel cuarto de allá - señaló un pequeño cuarto con la puerta cerrada- y os otorgaremos uno de los cien libros a cada uno, de acuerdo con vuestras personalidades el libro actuará de una forma u otra, claramente debe ser en privado, puesto que no querréis que vuestros oponentes escucharan que tipo de conjuros usareis, ¿ no es cierto? el libro se ajustará a vosotros, si sois mamodos débiles, vuestros conjuros serán débiles, si sois fuertes, lo contrario, y por último no olvidéis lo más importante: en el mismo momento que piséis el mundo humano, vuestro libro es vuestro tesoro, vuestro nuevo órgano, el libro será vuestros sentimientos, todo, ahora ir pasando por este cuarto, os iremos llamando a los cien uno por uno y se os entregará el libro con ciertas cosas que os explicaré, la última regla la daremos mañana, en el gran árbol justo antes de ser enviados al mundo humano, a las 8:00. -

Dicho esto bajó del escenario y se introdujo en aquel cuarto, los mamodos se miraban unos a otros preguntándose que secretos oscuros esconderán esos libros, asustados, ¿ qué conjuros se les otorgaran a los débiles? ellos no podrán pelear con malos conjuros, pero ... como dijo el anunciador de la corte, ese libro depende de todas sus personalidades, depende de ellos todo el poder del libro, los mamodos fuertes, como Zeno, se sentían orgullosos pensando que grandes poderes les otorgaría ese libro.

-¿Cual crees que será esa tercera regla? , Uhm, todo esto resulta tan extraño, me siento tan asustada, Rose...- Kolulu tenía su mirada perdida- no seré capaz de hacer daño a nadie, no sé qué hará ese libro conmigo - su mirada fue dirigida a Rose cuando sintió que esta le apretó la mano-

-Kolulu... - Rose la miró realmente decisiva y con fuerza en sus palabras- Debemos ser fuertes, debemos serlo, no importa que no ganemos el trono, es en lo menos que pienso, solo quiero acabar pronto, debemos demostrar que nosotras somos unas fuertes personas, juntas superaremos todo - Kolulu sintió esa fuerza que le transmitía su gran amiga y la miraba asombrada- todos tenemos problemas Kolulu, pero precisamente por eso se llaman problemas, para superarlos - miraba a su amiga decisivamente-

-Rose... - Kolulu estaba asombrada ante el gran valor de su amiga- Sí, sí, sí - su mirada cambió- Lo haremos Rose, seré fuerte, tanto como tú - sonrió una gran sonrisa mientras sus rosados ojos brillaban-

-Sí... sí así Kolulu - sonrió alegre por su amiga, pero de pronto algo se escuchó lo que provocó que Rose quitará la atención de la mirada de su querida y amable amiga-

El primer nombre, se escuchó por un gran altavoz en toda la sala, el primer mamodo llamado, fue Zeon. Orgulloso, mostró una gran y malvada sonrisa enseñando sus amplios colmillos, y se dirigió a la sala abriéndose paso en todos los que se apartaban con temor de su camino , entró en la sala, todos los mamodos estaban extrañados, pasaron unos diez minutos, Zeon salió orgulloso del cuarto con un gran libro de color plateado/blanco , y dirigiéndose a la puerta del palacio real, topándose con su asustado hermano mientras todos los mamodos callados miraban asustados y asombrados a Zeon, vieron como le dirigió un susurro que solo su hermano rubio escuchó, y dicho esto salió de la sala, nadie sabe qué le dijo a su hermano, pero Zatch permaneció con los ojos en blanco y una gran mirada perdida llena de temor, de gran miedo. Kolulu y Rose realmente se sintieron muy apenadas y triste por el rubio Zatch, ante esa escena, Brago mostró su indiferencia, mientras todos los mamodos se mostraban preocupados, él ni abría los ojos para observar aquellas escenas, realmente su entorno no le importaba, quizás solo tendría la cabeza en la batalla.

Se escuchó de nuevo otro nombre en el altavoz, Rose abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, al escuchar ese nombre tembló, Kolulu mostró una expresión muy preocupada, Rose sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, con sus grandes ojos rojizos, contemplaba la escena. Brago, el segundo mamodo llamado, toda la gente cuchicheó con miedo, en la sala se podía escuchar por susurros de todos los mamodos _\- '' Brago, debemos temerle''- , -'' que miedo enfrentarme a él ''- , - '' Oh no, Brago nos destrozará en el torneo''_\- . Brago se movía entre todos los mamodos caminando lentamente con seguridad, mientras todos se abrían a su paso, el mamodo oscuro entró en el cuarto. Rose seguía mirando aquel cuarto donde él entró mientras agachaba la mirada - '' todos se equivocan... Brago no es así, no era así...''- unas lágrimas querían bajar por sus mejillas, pero no podía mostrarse débil después de todo lo que le había dicho a Kolulu, ella debía ser fuerte, como dijo y pensaba.

Pasaron diez minutos, Brago salió con un libro realmente negro y oscuro bajo su brazo, dirigiendo miradas realmente temidas a todos los mamodos, callado, se fue de aquel gran salón, Rose sintió su corazón vacío,¿ realmente ni notó que ella estuviera ahí? ¿Realmente le dio igual todo? ¿Realmente la había olvidado?

El tiempo fue pasando, todos los mamodos fueron llamados uno por uno y permanecían unos diez minutos en aquel cuarto, a continuación salían con una cara distinta a la que habían entrado, y con su libro bajo el brazo abandonaban la sala, Rose se fijó en todos los libros, era realmente curioso, los colores de los libros respondían correctamente con alguna cualidad o rasgo de las personalidades de los mamodos que ella conocía, por ejemplo, Reycom, salió con un libro de color azul, un azul apagado, como el hielo helado, sí, todos sabían poco de él y le veían muy frío, ¿ he de ahí el color de su libro? Ni idea, pero, algo sabía Rose, esos libros escondían grandes poderes, misteriosos, oscuros, y mucha personalidad.

Hyde, salió con un libro muy azulado y claro, parecía el mismísimo cielo, ¿quizás eso se debía a lo alto que llegaba levitando con su Skate? a veces cuando Rose lo veía pasar era como si, como si llegara al cielo, sí. Cuando salía de el salón pasó por el lado de Rose y le dedicó una seria aunque alegre sonrisa, -'' te deseo mucha suerte, mañana nos veremos ''- dicho esto abandonó la sala. Rose se alegró mucho de este gesto por su parte, si algo podemos decir, es que ese chico realmente le inspiraba cariño siempre que le saludaba desde el día que lo ayudó, él realmente cambió, aunque simplemente lo veía como un buen amigo, pero poco a poco, no podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando o sentir un ligero sonrojo cuando él la saludaba. Kolulu había notado esto, y realmente, se sentía feliz si ese chico podría quizás hacer que ella pensará menos en Brago, para Kolulu Brago era un chico muy oscuro, para poseer una amistad tan sincera como la de Rose.

Zofis, salió con su libro morado demasiado oscuro, ¿Por qué morado? resultaba confuso, quizás porque era el color que solía llevar en sus vestimentas, o porque sus sentimientos manipuladores eran oscuros, con la mirada fija y una diabólica sonrisa salió de la sala. Rose y Kolulu realmente sentían una gran curiosidad, ¿ qué era lo que anunciaban dentro de ese cuarto en privado?, Entonces pasó, el nombre de Kolulu sonó antes que el de Rose, Kolulu aterrada, dirigió una mirada a Rose mientras todos los mamodos las observaban , Rose le dirigió una mirada simple pero cargada de mucha fuerza, asintiendo con su cabeza animándola a entrar, Kolulu se movió temblando hasta aquel cuarto, Rose esperó a su amiga nerviosa, los diez minutos pasaron, Kolulu salió con un libro de color lila rosado, llevaba encima de ella una gran mirada de terror, y iba casi cayéndose al suelo, Rose corriendo acudió en su ayuda y la cogió de un brazo.

-¡ Kolulu, Kolulu! - gritaba su nombre, preocupada- ¿Qué pasa, que te ha pasado?- su preocupación por el estado de su amiga aumentaba por momentos-

-Rose... Soy demasiado buena para este torneo, me han explicado, que debo luchar, estoy obligada a luchar...- Kolulu fue interrumpida por Rose-

\- ¿Pero por qué te asustas? ya hemos hablado de eso, ya lo sabes debemos ser fuertes, las dos sentimos lo mismo- clavó sus ojos en Kolulu mientras la sostenía-

-Rose, déjame acabar, este libro, esconde otra personalidad, cuando un conjuro mío sea leído, la Kolulu que conoces desaparecerá, estoy obligada a luchar- dicho esto rompió a llorar-

\- ¿Cómo? realmente...- Rose apretó sus puños- ¿Realmente debemos tener un rey que permita esto? nos obligan a esto, Kolulu, te protegeré, lo prometo - dicho esto abrazó a Kolulu- no temas, yo estaré a tu lado-

De pronto, de gran altavoz se escuchó fríamente el nombre de Rose, asombrada y decidida a proteger a su amiga, protestaría por aquella crueldad, dejó a Kolulu en un asiento, dedicándole una mirada segura de ánimos, y se dirigió hasta el misterioso cuarto.

Rose con mirada decidida abrió aquellas grandes puertas, dentro, encontró un gran cuarto, frío y oscuro, adornado simplemente por unos horribles cuadros, y en frente de ella se encontraba una gran mesa de oficina, al otro lado de la mesa, el mamodo que les anunciaba todo aquel tema del torneo, ella se sentó en la silla, dispuesta a escucharlo, pero sin olvidar a Kolulu, justo cuando iba a protestar el hombre la hizo callar con un gesto.

\- Te advierto que si protestas correrás la misma suerte que tu amiga, es un torneo , y no admitimos débiles, un rey debe saber tomar decisiones duras y importantes, debe saber lo que está en su poder lo que puede eliminar y lo que no, eso esperamos de todo esto, así que atiende- le dedicó una mirada gélida a la que Rose se sintió demasiado débil, se puso nerviosa y decidió escuchar lo que él le iba a decir- Bien niña, este es tu libro, - asomo su mano dejando ver un libro como él de todos, solo que este era de un color rosa muy puro- tiene un buen color, quizás seas de esos mamodos con personalidad amable, pero esta amabilidad debes anularla completamente en el torneo, supongo que los poderes de tu libro serán potentes y transparentes como tu personalidad demuestra, aprovéchalos y encuentra un humano con el que batallar...- quería continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por Rose-

\- ¿Acaso un buen rey permitiría todo esto? - Rose agachó la mirada, apenada- La amable Kolulu, la habéis echo llorar, de verdad otorgáis otras personalidades?-

-Sí , - contestó él fríamente- los mamodos negados a batallar, son obligados a luchar en el torneo, si no complicaría todo el proceso y ese es el único método- le miró firme-

\- ¿Él único método? - Rose levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio mientras gritaba- ¡ Os aprovecháis de nuestras debilidades, nos obligáis a abandonar nuestros hogares y a combatir entre nuestros amigos y conocidos, y existen mamodos que desean gobernar malignamente todo el reino! ¿Acaso no importamos? - Sus lágrimas llenas de ira comenzaron a resbalar por todas sus mejillas-

\- ¡BASTA! - dio un gran golpe en la mesa y se levantó de su asiento - no pienso escuchar más quejas, coge tu libro y vete, sacarla de aquí - dos guardias en la sala que estaban quietos se movieron hacía Rose, ella se negaba pero esos guardias eran realmente fuertes, la cogieron de los brazos y la echaron de la sala-

Rose, frustrada, sin haber podido hacer nada por su amiga y todos aquellos mamodos buenos obligados en este torneo, se sintió apenada, no le quedaba nada más que simplemente coger el libro , animar a su amiga , dedicarle unas buenas palabras para hacerla sonreír, y salir de ese salón tan oscuro que parecía el cuarto del miedo.

Solo quedaban los mamodos más débiles en toda la sala, los únicos en entrar, entre ellos Zatch, y Kanchome, cuando Rose y Kolulu con sus tristes miradas estaban dispuestas a irse, se toparon con el rubio Zatch, el cual se percató de esas miradas tan tristes, Zatch mientras las miraba se dirigió a ellas.

-¿Por qué estáis tan tristes?- preguntó el chico rubio observándolas con sus grandes ojos anaranjados -

-Zacth, ya sabes la causa, este torneo es cruel, debes tener cuidado - dijo Kolulu, dispuestas a marcharse Zatch las paró -

-Vosotras tenéis una gran amistad, siempre os veo juntas, todos lo sabemos mientras estéis juntas, podréis con todo, ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo de algún amigo, pero, no poseo ninguno - su mirada se tornó triste- os prometo que me convertiré en rey y eliminaré este torneo- después de decir estas palabras todos los que quedaban se rieron de él, diciendo que era el más débil y que jamás podría ni siquiera tener esa idea, Zatch se sintió aplastado-

-Seguro... seguro que si tuviéramos un rey como tú, este pueblo estaría en paz - Rose le sonrió, Zatch se asombró, era la primera vez que alguien hablaba así a Zatch, se sintió realmente feliz y motivado, después de esto Kolulu y Rose siguieron su camino dejándolo atrás, abandonando el palacio-

La noche pasó lenta, quizás la más lenta de toda la vida para ellos, pocos mamodos pegaron ojo, una noche fría, con miles de pensamientos en sus cabezas, solos, tristes, la última noche con sus familias, la última noche que podrían hablar con sus amigos sin pensar en enemigos, la última noche en sus hogares.

Amanecer, temprano. El frío se notaba en las calles los mamodos con miradas decididas anduvieron hacia el gran árbol que conectaba los dos mundos, las 8:00 todos se encontraban allí con sus respectivos libros, los débiles, los mejores amigos, los más fuertes, los cien mamodos escogidos para tener la oportunidad de ser reyes.

Rose y Kolulu juntas, decididas a superar todo juntas, Brago a lo lejos de Rose, con mirada fría, seria, decidida y calculadora, analizando todo, Zofis y Zeno sonriendo maliciosamente, Zatch aterrado, todos los mamodos estaban decididos a aceptar que debían ir al mundo humano. Rose no podía evitar posar su mirada en Brago, pensando como actuaría si se encontrará con él en el torneo, pensando en su fría mirada, pensando en que si se encontrará con él, haría todo lo que fuera para traer al antiguo Brago de vuelta.

El silencio reinaba, el anunciador, con una mirada fría, anunció la última regla en un discurso:

\- A continuación estáis a punto de cruzar la línea entre nuestros dos mundos, a cada uno se os enviará a un lugar de la tierra, donde el gran árbol decida dejaros caer, los humanos que puedan leer vuestros libros será debido a que comparten algún gusto, situación o sentimiento en común con vuestra personalidad, he de ahí que puedan leer vuestro libro que refleja vuestra personalidad, debéis encontrarle, y la tercera regla , si queman vuestro libro, volveréis aquí , estaréis fuera de optar por la corona, el humano con el que hayáis formado pareja, no volveréis a verlo, y no importa los lazos que hagáis en ese mundo, no olvidéis anular vuestros sentimientos en todo, o lo pasareis muy mal, todos son enemigos, y recordar... perder y volver como perdedores a vuestros hogares,... o luchar como héroes y optar por ganar la corona, el torneo ACABA DE COMENZAR - dijo esto último gritando, el gran árbol comenzó a brillar más que nunca, todos los mamodos se pusieron en circulo rodeándolo dispuestos a ir al mundo humano.

-Rose... - Rose agarró la mano de kolulu cuando se encontraban dispuestas a cruzar el portal-

\- Te buscaré, lo prometo- le dedicó una segura sonrisa a su amiga-

Dicho esto, los mamodos, con mirada decidida y seria, se dispusieron a cruzar ese luminoso portal.

¿Qué pasará en el gran y cruel torneo? ¿Cómo será el primer contacto de los mamodos con la tierra? ¿Cómo encontraran a sus humanos? Y … ¿ Qué pasará con la gélida situación en la que se encuentran Brago y Rose?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**


	7. Miedos,oscuridad, y soledad

**¡Hola ricuras! Bueno, lo siento la actualización de hoy es algo corta, debido a que estos días he estado muy enferma y ahora mismo me encuentro aún con un poco de dolor, pero he intentado dar lo mejor de mí para que este capítulo os guste, siento no haber actualizado antes, mil millones de gracias por los reviews y mil millones de gracias a los que me leeis,significa muchísimo para mi, el poner vuestros OC sigue en pie, ya sabéis, MP o review, bueno, ¡disfrutar!**

CAPITULO 7

Oscuridad, choque, impacto, frío, tierra...mojada, ¿barro?, La lluvia caía, sintió las pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre sus ahora lastimadas mejillas. Rose, abrió sus rojizos ojos, encontrándose en el suelo, llena de barro causado por una gran lluvia, el cielo lucía un rostro oscuro, algunos rayos se avecinaban a lo lejos y las gotas de lluvia cada vez se hacían más fuertes, se podía apreciar que era de noche, débilmente se levantó, ayudándose gracias a un árbol cerca suyo donde apoyó sus manos, pues se encontraba muy débil, a pesar de su poca visión en la oscuridad y la lluvia pudo apreciar que estaba en un terreno verde, asemejado a un gran prado, quizás de día podría ser precioso, ahora, estaba oscuro, mojado, y lleno de barro, lo que dificultaba mucho el poder andar por él. Rose se apoyó en el árbol, con cara asustada, se encontraba realmente sola, allí no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar, sin ningún mamodo cerca, en un mundo totalmente enorme y desconocido, ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar del gran mundo humano se encontraba, su mente se hizo presa del miedo, sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas llenas de heridas, quizás debida a la caída al llegar al mundo humano tras pasar el portal, se acurrucó y acunó a ella sola, pensando en cosas buenas, mientras sollozaba, intentado recordar todos sus buenos momentos, algún recuerdo que le alegrará, la dulzura que su hermano siempre le inculcó desde pequeña, los momentos con su querida amiga Kolulu y la promesa eterna que se hicieron , los lindos saludos que Hyde le dedicaba, toda su infancia en la escuela, todas las risas con todos sus compañeros, ahora desgraciadamente enemigos, todos los momentos que pasó con él, antes de la muerte de su padre y todo su cambio, definitivamente, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza para reflexionar en la soledad mientras la lluvia caía sin parar, el frío se sentía en su piel, temblaba, comenzó a pensar en todas aquellas veces que intentó hacerle feliz, hacerle sonreír, en la gran amistad y todo los días que pasaban juntos, pero él jamás mostró nada a cambio, quizás era hora después de tanto tiempo pensando en él, la realidad le mostró que ella jamás pudo ayudarlo, simplemente, fue una amistad de niños pequeños sin conciencia, quizás ella jamás podría traerle de vuelta, quizás él ya ni recordara su nombre, Brago, el mamodo oscuro, quizás se toparía con él en esta batalla, su cabeza frenó en seco, estaba siendo presa de un profundo desmayo causado por unas grandes décimas de fiebre, pero a pesar de todo eso, un pensamiento mientras toda su vista se nublaba y todo se tornaba de un tono oscuro, un pensamiento seguía predominando: la lucha por la sobrevivencia, acababa de comenzar.

Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejano... Un mamodo muy peculiar andaba intentando resguardarse de la lluvia, un mamodo bastante listo, capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera, gracias a sus manipulaciones, andando y andando llegó a un pequeño pueblo, _-''quizás aquí pueda encontrar a algún humano estúpido que se digne a escucharme '' - _, se adentró en el pequeño pueblo con la lluvia, mientras corría con su libro morado en su mano, todos los aldeanos se encontraban en sus casas, resguardándose de la lluvia, con sus estufas, disfrutando de sus familias, pero... no, quizás todos no. Una chica, corría con unos libros en las manos, tendría unos diecinueve años, pelo corto, castaño, lucía unas ropas muy desgastadas y pasadas, pero no solo eso, lucía algo más que a nuestro observador mamodo le encantó, unos ojos llenos de tristeza, eso indicaba un corazón débil, triste, fácil de manipularlo y poder controlarlo con palabras simples basadas en rencores, esos eran sus ojos preferidos cuando miraba a alguien y deseaba el control, sigilosamente, la siguió, en el pueblo habían buenas casas, pero esa chica, se dirigía hacía una casa muy pequeña, simple, mal pintada, desgastada, el mamodo se dio cuenta que sumando esa apariencia de casa con su apariencia de vestimentas, sería una muchacha pobre, mientras la observaba, su maliciosa sonrisa cubrió toda su cara por completo, una muchacha pobre, significaba una víctima que podría ansiar al poder, venganzas, tristezas, y muchos más sentimientos, sin duda, un corazón perfecto para toquetear un poco y jugar con él para manejarlo a su antojo, si pensaban hacer que él obedeciera a un humano, estaban muy equivocados, el patético humano sería quien le obedecería, y así, como si peleara con sus propias manos, ganaría este torneo, era la gran estrategia que siempre se propuso desde aquel momento que anunciaron que el torneo se avecinaba, incluso con sus siete años de edad en aquel entonces, ya poseía una mente manipuladora y retorcida, una nueva estrategia apareció en su mente, sin duda, ese era el momento. Avanzando, con aquella fuerte tormenta, se dejó caer al suelo, como si de un desmayo se tratase, la chica mientras buscaba las llaves de su ahora vivienda a punto de ser desahuciada, vio a aquel ser desplomarse en la lluvia, y corriendo con su amabilidad y humildad acudió en su ayuda, lo cogió en brazos, y intentó animarlo.

\- ¡Chico! - gritó preocupada mientras le cogía en su regazo, apoyando sus rodillas en el barro- ¿estás bien? ¡Vamos reacciona por favor!- su preocupación por aquel misterioso y extraño chico se hizo más grande-

El mamodo actuó mirándola, con mirada débil y triste , una mirada claramente falsa y manipulada, para conseguir sus fines.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas chico? - Preguntó con tristeza la chica, mientras observaba sus grandes ojos bajo la lluvia-

\- Yo... Zofis - dicho esto fingió un gran desmayo, lo cual provocó un gran susto a la chica, y adentró a un manipulador Zofis, en su propia casa, sin saber lo que ella acababa de hacer, creyendo que ayudaba a un chico con apariencia extraña en apuros, introdujo en su casa al mal mismo en persona, mientras Zofis seguía fingiendo seguir desmayado, un gran pensamiento se adueñaba de toda su mente: su guerra por el trono acababa de comenzar, y haría todo para llegar al trono, destruiría cruelmente a todo el que se opusiera en su camino.

No muy lejos de ahí, ese manipulador Zofis, no se imaginaba que un mamodo oscuro había caído muy cerca de él, y un gran conflicto se avecinaba, el mamodo serio caminando sin rumbo sin miedos, sin preocupaciones, con la mayor confianza en sí mismo, y su gran astucia para detectar a los mamodos, sabía perfectamente del mamodo que no se encontraba muy lejos, se trataba de Zofis, conocía su energía muy bien, este mamodo portaba bajo su brazo un libro negro, sí, se trataba del mamodo oscuro, Brago.

En otro lugar, la misma hora, los mismos segundos... Un mamodo rubio, asustado, debido a su caída en un gran bosque, presa del miedo y su soledad en la gran noche, escondido debajo de un gran árbol, tratándose del pequeño Zatch, presa de todos sus pensamientos, sabía que acababan de bajar a la tierra, y aún ningún mamodo poseía pareja pero...él, siendo tan débil, objeto de tantas burlas, tan maltratado, ¿sería capaz de encontrar un humano? Sabía perfectamente que el primer mamodo que consiguiera pareja iría a por él, tenía el título de ser el mamodo más enclenque del gran reino, ¿cómo se defendería él? sin duda, le darían una gran paliza, mientras observaba todo el bosque oscuro, sin poder dormir, dejó que la soledad le envolviera, como todos los mamodos se encontraban, pero había una preocupación mayor en su cabeza... su propio hermano sería el primero que le buscaría, sin duda, él lo sabe perfectamente, aquel cruel susurro que su hermano le dedicó antes de partir, le rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez, se quedó despierto toda la noche, contemplando la oscuridad con miles de pensamientos y temores corriendo por su cabeza a toda velocidad, algo estaba claro, y es que su hermano no tendría piedad, el odio que siente hacia él, siempre ha estado presente, y siendo presa de grandes crueldades de su propio hermano toda su vida, pero sin duda, Zatch sabía que se avecinaba la crueldad más destructiva que su hermano jamás podría haberle causado, lo destrozaría, sin piedad, pudiendo incluso llegando a la idea de matarle, los ojos de Zatch al imaginar esto, se quedaron en blanco, quizás, toda la noche.

En otro lugar, no muy lejano de Zacth, un pequeño con sus mismas facciones, con gran atuendo blanco, y su pelo platino blanco, deslumbraba en la oscuridad, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo, sintiendo que un mamodo no andaba muy lejos, la energía era poca, pero demasiado ligera, ¿podría tratarse de su objetivo desde hace años? sin duda, un gran crueldad se avecinó por su cabeza, con una sonrisa maliciosa, decidió que solo tardaría un día para encontrar a un humano con quien batallar, y entonces ese momento que estuvo esperando años ocurriría, buscaría a un mamodo en concreto, buscaría a su apestado gemelo Zatch, y lo destruiría cruelmente, acabando con él, convencido caminaba con ganas, ansiando el gran poder de la destrucción.

Muy lejos de allí en otro país, un mamodo de rostro serio , se encontraba en una pequeña ciudad, algo sucia pensó, al parecer cayó en un vertedero, demasiada mala suerte, se levantó poniéndose en pie, pero aún así su rostro seguía serio, sin lugar a donde ir, y con el viento azotando su cuerpo y su cara, decidió quedarse por ese lugar, al fin y al cabo, no le importaba nada que el viento le recorriera el cuerpo, ya que definía al viento como suyo, su elemento, echando de menos su preciado Skate, se sentó en un viejo sofá que allí se encontraba tirado, sin duda, Hyde, se encontraba bastante tranquilo, aunque como todos esa profunda preocupación por encontrar a su humano, recorría su conciencia, y ... algo más había en su mente, ¿donde habrían acabado todos los demás mamodos? Todos estaban solos, en ese momento, en cualquier parte de cualquier lugar del gran mundo, pero... algo le llamaba más la atención, ¿donde habría parado Rose? ¿Estaría bien o quizás paró en un mal lugar? y ese chulito de Brago, ¿Cómo actuaría cuando la encontrará? sin duda, Hyde debía encontrarla antes que cualquier mamodo.

¿En qué misteriosos lugares han parado los mamodos? ¿Cómo se las arreglaran para encontrar su pareja humana? y lo más terrorífico, ¿cuánto tiempo pasarían solos, sin hogar, siendo presas de todos sus enemigos ya con humanos?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**


	8. Sentimientos, crueldad y amistad

**Un saludo ricuras, siento las pocas publicaciones, ya estoy curada así que os dejo este maravilloso capitulo, pero antes os debo dar ciertas aclaraciones:**

**1\. Este capítulo lo hice algo largo, ya que en él he incluido lo que es para mí una parte muy importante de la serie, y una relación de amistad que realmente me hace llorar, así que intente describirla lo mejor que pude, este capítulo es especial conlleva muchísimo esfuerzo y un gran sentimiento al escribirlo.**

**2\. En este capítulo observareis un nuevo personaje, no, no es de Zatch Bell pero no, no es mío, es de una serie que para mi marcó gran parte de mi infancia así que decidí hacerle un tributo, al terminar este capítulo, dejaré ciertas aclaraciones, también me gustaría deciros que en mi cuenta de instagram tengo varios dibujos de Brago, Rose, Zofis, y muchos personajes, por si deseáis echarles un vistazo, MP o Review y os diré la cuenta, hoy publiqué uno realmente tierno sobre Rose y Brago juntos.**

**3\. ¡A disfrutar!**

CAPITULO 8

La luz volvió, poco a poco, abría sus rojizos ojos, intentaba recuperar la visibilidad mientras veía un techo, una mesita, libros, espera... ¿y estaba sobre una cama blanda? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Habrían quemado su libro mientras enfermó y ya estaba en casa? No, no puede ser, su cuarto no es ese, es muy distinto, giró la vista y pudo observar su libro de conjuros en una pequeña mesa de estudio, lentamente se incorporó, o eso intentó, realmente estaba enormemente débil, y tenía un pequeño paño en su frente, miró por la ventana, pudo observar un gran prado precioso, iluminado por el sol, ¿ qué es lo que ha pasado? realmente, desde que se desmayó no recordaba nada, solo recuerda estar sumida en sus confusos pensamientos y perder la vista lentamente, escucho que la puerta de ese misterioso cuarto se abría, instintivamente dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, esperando respuestas.

\- Vaya, te has despertado, dime, ¿te encuentras mejor? -

Una misteriosa niña sonriente y feliz aparentemente de unos diecisiete años, apareció delante de su vista, lucía un uniforme de colegiala escolar acompañada de un peinado extravagante con dos grandes moños cada uno a un lado, el pelo se veía realmente sedoso y rojizo, sus ojos eran rosados, parecían demasiado puros, inspiraban ternura, no pudo evitar sentir que esos ojos le recordaban a los sinceros ojos de su gran amiga Kolulu, pero se quitó rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza, ella era una humana, un ser desconocido para ella, no pudo evitar recordar la lección que Brago le enseñó de pequeña, lo único bueno que recordaba de él, jamás te fíes de nadie, y menos de lo que desconoces, analiza la situación y juega a tu favor, así que se puso en guardia, intentado levantarse de la cama, lo cual le fue inútil debido al gran dolor de espalda que sufría.

\- ¡¿Quién eres, cómo he llegado aquí?! - la miró desconfiadamente mientras mostraba una mueca de dolor en su fallido intento de levantarse-

\- No por favor - la chica corrió hacia ella y la intento acomodar- tranquila, es normal que desconfíes, pero no pienso hacerte daño - le sonrió tiernamente- mi padre cuando llegaba de trabajar te encontró sola, apoyada en el árbol de un prado cerca de nuestra casa, estabas inconsciente y con demasiada fiebre, rápidamente te trajimos a casa, te dimos cuidados y cobijo - cogió el paño de su frente, lo arrugó en un barreño de agua cerca y se lo volvió a colocar en la frente- estabas realmente mala, y tenías sangre en las mejillas, dime ¿qué te ha pasado?- la miró entristecida- ¿ cuál es tu nombre?

\- Me... - la miró dudosa- me llamo Rose, yo... yo estaba allí, yo... - buscó una excusa rápida- no recuerdo gran cosa... - bajó la mirada

-Bueno, quizás no eres de este país, mi padre te encontró acompañada de este libro, lo siento, soy muy curiosa y no pude evitar echarle un ojo - le dedicó una mueca burlona- pero no logre entender nada, está en otro idioma, será el de tu país, échale un ojo, quizás recuerdes algo, ¿no? - cogió el libro y se lo entregó a Rose-

-sí, mi libro, está a salvo, menos mal - abrazó a su libro con todas sus fuerzas, no olvidaba la lección aprendida en el mundo mamodo, tu libro es parte de ti, como otro órgano vital más de tu cuerpo-

\- ¿Es importante para ti verdad? - sonrió - me alegro que no le ocurriera nada a tu libro, quizás hayas perdido la memoria pero veo que lo recuerdas -

-No, lo siento, no recuerdo gran cosa, ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos? - sabía exactamente que no podía contar nada a esa chica por muy amable que fuera, la trataría como una loca y además, si ojeó su libro antes y no entendió nada, esa no era su humana, no debía perder tiempo-

-¿Cómo? ¿ Ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos ? - la miró asombrada- Bueno, estamos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Misora, cerca de la gran ciudad de Okinawa - sonrió -

-Sí pero... pero donde, quiero decir, ¿ en qué país estamos? - si algo entendía Rose de todo aquello, era un poco de la geografía que habían estado dando en la escuela para el día que viajaran al mundo humano-

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Enserio ni eso recuerdas? Vaya tu fiebre debería ser grave - la observo apenada- estamos en Japón - sonrió -

\- ¿Japón? Japón... - sí, ese país lo habían dado en clase, le sonaba mucho pero no sabía situarse, puesto que tampoco prestaba mucha atención en las clases, pero por lo menos algo se defendía-

-Sí, oye, veo que ni siquiera recuerdas eso, quizás estés grave, sabes yo y mi padre vivimos solos, quizás puedas quedarte aquí un tiempo, te ayudaremos a recuperar tus recuerdos y tu identidad, no podemos dejar a una pobre chica sin hogar y comida en la calle- sonrió-

-Yo...- los ojos de Rose realmente brillaron - no, no sé qué decir , yo... - la miró dudosa y demasiado triste, recordando que no tenía nada en aquel mundo, sin un hogar-

-Vamos , no te preocupes, pareces una niña muy dulce- rió - Oye, no me he presentado, - se pegó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mostrando su lengua burlona- que descortés, me llamo Doremi Harukaze, tengo diecisiete años, estudio en la escuela elemental de Misora, y me encanta el helado - rió-

Rose, apretó las sábanas con fuerza agachando la cabeza, Doremi la observó apenada, preguntándose si habría hecho algo que le hubiera molestado, preocupada observó como Rose rompió a llorar

\- Oye, oye..., tranquila, lo siento, ¿hice algo molesto? - la miró apenada, a continuación se sorprendió realmente por lo que ocurrió, Rose, la abrazó, en un gran y sincero abrazo, susurrándole, gracias.

Sí, quizás Rose ya no estaba sola, Rose ya no debía temer al exterior, ni al mundo, Rose encontró un hogar, un cobijo, sus miedos acabaron, pero debía seguir buscando a su humano, realmente le sorprendía que esa niña de tierna bondad, no hubiera sido capaz de leer su libro, pero ahora con el hogar que esa amable chica le brindó y su amabilidad, se concentraría cada día en buscar a su humano, alguien similar, alguien que compartiera su misma personalidad, alguien dispuesto a ayudarla en esta cruel batalla, ese hogar sería temporal, sí, debía seguir buscando su verdadero hogar con su humano, pero estaba muy conmovida, quizás haya encontrado a su primera amiga humana, no pudo evitar identificar la bondad de esta niña con la de su gran amiga Kolulu, sí y como no, no olvidó la tierna promesa que le hizo a su amiga, la encontraría como fuera, removería cielo y tierra hasta dar con ella, lo haría.

Los días fueron pasando, Rose realmente se sentía querida en esa familia, se sentía acunada, no se sentía sola, ya no le temía a la oscuridad, era como si ahora bailara en la oscuridad, Doremi, cada día la quería más, su padre era realmente honesto y admirable, era policía, cada día ellos cumplían sus rutinas, el padre en el trabajo y Doremi en su instituto, Rose cada día se quedaba ayudando en las tareas de la casa esperándolos a los dos con una gran sonrisa, y no existía día que antes de acostarse no les diera las gracias por toda las hospitalidades que les brindaban, fueron estrechando confianzas, Doremi empezó a enseñarle a Rose el pueblo, le presentó a sus amigas, Rose era feliz, era realmente feliz y se sentía realmente afortunada, el padre de Doremi cada día se esforzaba por encontrar datos de Rose, pero lógicamente jamás conseguía nada ya que ella no pertenecía a este mundo, pero esto era claramente un dato que él desconocía, era como si persiguiera un fantasma, Rose jamás contó su gran secreto, todo iba bien pero un día, más concretamente un medio día, todo cambió.

_\- Interrumpimos este programa para darles un dato de última hora, al parecer, un incendio ayer tuvo acontecimiento en un pequeño pueblo al lado de Okinawa, se desconocen las causas, varias personas han perdido la vida y se encuentran personas con quemaduras de tercer grado en el hospital de Okinawa, los agentes de las fuerzas especiales de Okinawa se están encargando de conocer las causas que nos han llevado a esta terrible catástrofe, mañana todos los pueblos cercanos , organizarán una campaña de luto por los fallecidos.- _

\- Vaya... - Doremi tragó un trozó de hamburguesa con mucha fuerza mientras no despegaba su mirada de la tele - ¿Quien habrá podido hacer algo así? ¿Tú sabías algo papá? - miró a su padre desconcertada

-No, vaya... supongo que nos darán la noticia dentro de nada, ese pueblo no parece muy lejano de aquí sabes, quizás me pase por allí con mis compañeros, Doremi tú y Rose deberéis tener cuidado si eso ha ocurrido cerca, me preocupa - se fijó en Rose- Oye, Doremi ¿le pasó algo a Rose hoy? Luce algo... extraña-

\- ¿ Humm? - Doremi tragó su último trozo de hamburguesa y dirigió su mirada hacia Rose, al momento, abrió sus ojos por completo-

Rose, en ese momento, lucía una gran expresión de horror y miedo en su rostro, una expresión que Doremi y su padre jamás vieron en alguien antes, una expresión llena de oscuridad, llena de pánico. Rose se levantó sin decir nada y abandonó la mesa donde se encontraban comiendo, Doremi corriendo se levantó para ir a buscarla.

Rose lo sabía, no era un accidente, jamás encontrarían esas causas, ella sabía que se trataba de mamodos, su corazón se lo decía, sí, pero que mamodos serían tan crueles de batallar llegando incluso a matar personas, realmente algunos se estaban tomando esta batalla por caminos muy malignos, realmente cruel, Rose tenía una sensación de pánico tan enorme en ese momento, que jamás se podría describir, pero lo que no sabe, es que fue lo que pasó en aquel pueblo ahora presa de cenizas y casas enterradas...

Retrocedamos unos días atrás en el tiempo, y nos adentraremos en la historia de una pequeña niña pobre en la vida pero rica en corazón gracias a una pequeña niña pobre en corazón pero rica en su vida:

Cada día, la chica rica, la señorita Sherry Belmont se levantaba de su cama de látex de lujo, se daba una caliente ducha en su lujoso baño, se cepillaba sus rubios cabellos como el oro, y se colocaba un vestido distinto depende de su estado de ánimo, de marca, por supuesto, hechos por los mejores diseñadores adrede para ella, desayunaba un prestigioso desayuno de los más ricos ingredientes de Japón preparados por grandes chefs a su cargo, y a continuación se ponía a estudiar con sus profesores particulares, licenciados en la universidad, todo solo para ella, en su gran mansión en Okinawa.

Cada día, la chica pobre, Koko, se levantaba de su cama vieja con muelles oxidados, desayunaba siempre lo mismo, una rebanada de aceite con pan, se duchaba con la mitad de la agua fría, y en dos minutos, intentaba ahorrar agua caliente a toda costa, su turno empezaba a las ocho, trabajaba toda la mañana en el campo para ayudar a sus humildes padres con sus deudas y después iba al instituto público a un curso gratuito para obtener el graduado, y así fijar y cumplir su meta de ir a la universidad.

Pero los corazones de ambas compartían grandes secretos, no toda la vida de Sherry era rosa, su madre cruel siempre recalcaba que era un accidente, un error, su madre era una persona egoísta, jamás deseo una niña con la cual compartir su gran fortuna heredada de su difunto marido, era codiciosa y materialista, así que se centro en que ya que había tenido el ''desliz'' de tener una niña, haría que esa niña luciera el honor de la familia, no la dejaba dormir o descansar si no aprendía todas las lecciones, deportes y estudios que le imponía, afortunadamente ahora en la actualidad, Sherry siendo mayor de edad, prescindió de la tutela de su madre, lo cual provocó una gran discusión, su madre se mudó a la mansión que tenían en Francia dejando a Sherry en Okinawa sola, Sherry realmente deseaba ser pobre y feliz antes que rica y vivir ese infierno que vivía de pequeña, en la que en una ocasión, se intentó suicidar, con tan solo seis años, en el puente de un pueblo cerca de Okinawa, en ese día, fue cuando su ahora querida amiga Koko, le salvó la vida volviendo ese suicidio en un intento de suicido, si, cada día que Sherry se levantaba recordaba una y otra vez el momento en el que su amiga le salvó la vida, Koko es su destino, salvó su destino, puede ser que Koko fuera pobre, pero poseía unos padres que la amaban como era y trabajaban y se esforzaban todo lo que podían por mantener a su pequeña, y eso no tenía precio, Sherry lo veía mucho más valioso que todas sus mansiones y posesiones juntas.

Pero... ese día, Sherry como cada mañana, seguía su rutina pero , Albert, su fiel mayordomo al que tanto quería por el hecho de que era el único que le apoyaba con su madre, cuando abandonó a Sherry en Okinawa, Albert le juró a Sherry que jamás la dejaría sola, él más que un mayordomo, era como un familiar para ella, él le reveló que Koko había sido admitida en la universidad a la que se presentó para recibir una beca, Sherry muy contenta suspendió sus clases por ese día y salió corriendo como una centella hacía su limusina. Por lo contrario, en la casa de Koko las cosas no iban tan bien... -_ '' Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí Koko, escóndeme o me mataran ''_\- Sí, Zofis llevaba unos días en casa de Koko, naturalmente se inventó una gran mentira para que Koko le ocultará sin que nadie se enterara, ni sus padres, ni su querida amiga Sherry, que siempre la visitaba. Zofis, como su estrategia dictaba, debía esperar unos días antes de poder manipularla, necesitaba conocerla a fondo y sus puntos débiles para poder controlarla por completo, y como no, pudo observar como Koko era discriminada en el pueblo a causa de su pobreza, la detestaban, le llamaban piojosa, pobretona, a Zofis le entusiasmó, pero lo que más le gustó era esa gran y sincera amistad que poseía con Sherry, a la cual pudo observar cuando visitaba a Koko por las tardes , lo que alegró eternamente a Zofis, una chica pobre con una chica rica, podría crear tantos sentimientos, como la codicia, la envidia, realmente Zofis rió, pensó que esto era demasiado fácil, parecía imposible la gran suerte que obtuvo con apenas un mes en el mundo humano, decidido, hoy sería el día que manipularía por completo a Koko, cuando Zofis le contó toda la verdad sobre el mundo mamodo a Koko, ella se negó a participar en una pelea tan cruel , lo que Zofis ya veía venir, así que sonriendo maliciosamente, puso su plan en marcha, dio un gran golpe a Koko, la dejó inconsciente y se preparó para producir la nueva personalidad de Koko.

Esa misma tarde, Sherry ya se dirigía al pueblo de su preciada amiga en su lujosa limusina, llegó, pero cuando Albert aparcó y se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas con la mirada impactada. El pueblo, se encontraba ardiendo, convirtiendo en cenizas todo a su paso, personas corriendo aterrorizadas, niños pequeños llorando siendo víctimas de grandes quemaduras, padres desolados buscando a sus hijos gritando sus nombres, Sherry, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero menos podía creer aún, que la gran chica que se encontraba de espaldas, sin rasguños, era Koko, y no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por un misterioso chico con un aspecto extraño, como si no fuera humano, Sherry chilló su nombre, pero, cuando Koko se giró, mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Sherry, observa, todo esto lo hice yo, con mis nuevos poderes, todos han recibido su merecido - No, no podía ser, Sherry no quería creerlo, los ojos de Koko, estaban vacíos, no, esa no era Koko, la dulce y trabajadora Koko, no...-

\- ¿Qué? Koko, Koko - gritó su nombre con lágrimas- no creo que hayas hecho esto, no podrías ,eres dulce, tierna, amable, jamás harías esto, incluso perdonas a la gente que te trata mal, Koko dime qué persona cruel hizo esto porque jamás creeré que fuiste tú - su corazón estaba empezando a dolerle con cada mirada vacía que Koko le dedicaba -

\- ¡Déjame en paz! vuelve a tu mansión rica, gasta, viaja y vive, yo a partir de ahora empezaré mi nueva vida, junto a mí querido amigo Zofis- abrazó a Zofis mientras él sonreía maliciosamente-

\- ¡Tú ! - Sherry se puso en pie y gritó - ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi dulce Koko? - lo miraba llena de odio

\- ¿Yo? Soy el futuro rey mamodo, y tranquila, no te preocupes, solo he toqueteado un poco su corazón - se rió con gran maldad-

Rey mamodo... ¿ Qué? Sherry no entendía aquello, Zofis usando todos sus poderes sobre levitación adquiridos en la escuela mamodo, avanzó hasta ella y con maldad le empezó a explicar toda la verdad sobre la guerra mamodo, y como usaría cruelmente a Koko, revelándole que Koko era su herramienta en esta batalla.

Pero...quizás no todo estaba perdido, mientras todo esto ocurría, sobre un precipicio , un mamodo oscuro, observaba toda esta escena, analizándola con mucha atención, sigiloso, observando como la batalla acababa de comenzar, Brago, después de estar días caminando, llegó a su destino, llegó al lugar donde pudo detectar la energía que desprendía Zofis, sin duda, Brago jamás se equivocó, Zofis jugaba sucio en los dos mundos, y como él siempre pensó desde el día que se anunció el torneo, Zofis jugaría con su gran arte como siempre hizo desde pequeño, la manipulación. Brago pudo observar que Zofis se había vuelto realmente un gran manipulador, ahora podía llegar más allá, controlaba recuerdos y emociones, sin duda, era el único mamodo que podía hacer esto, su personalidad estaba llena de mentiras, en ese momento, Brago decidió que su cuenta con su gran enemigo personal durante todos estos años, Zofis, sería saldada en esta batalla, él sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no sería ahora.

Brago seguía observando la escena, los secretos y las mentiras que Zofis revelaba a Sherry, y las sinceras lágrimas que Sherry derramaba por su amiga suplicandole a Zofis que la dejara en paz, Brago jamás podrá explicar que sucedió ese día, pero por alguna razón ocurrió lo siguiente:

\- Sherry, he matado a mis propios padres, y no dudes de que no soy capaz de asesinarte si te interpones en mi camino, no apartaras a Zofis de mí - Koko abrazó fuertemente su libro-

\- ¡ Koko !- Sherry rompió en lágrimas, el corazón le ardía y no podía soportarlo más, se colocó de rodillas, le ardía el cuerpo- tus padres, Koko... ellos te amaban, ¡ KOKO ! , Zofis miserable, te odio, te odio - Sherry chillaba con los ojos cerrados, no podía soportar seguir viendo así a Koko-

\- ¡ No te atrevas a insultar a mi querido Zofis! te avisé, y no me dejas otra opción, - el misterioso libro que Koko poseía en la mano comenzó a brillar fuertemente de una extraña luz morada, como el color del libro, Zofis alzó su mano dirigida hacía Sherry,ella miró todo esto asombrada- ¡ RADOM ! -

Acto seguido, una bola enorme de energía, como por arte de magia, salió de la mano de Zofis dirigiendose a toda velocidad a Sherry, ella indefensa sabiendo que estaba a punto de morir a manos de su mejor amiga, sin fuerzas, con el corazón partido,débil sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ni la relación de ese libro con esas extrañas palabras que koko pronució, se dejó caer al suelo, Zofis y Koko se fueron de aquel lugar, pero...algo ocurrió, esa gran bola de energía, jamás la alcanzó, abrió sus ojos lentamente, un chico, oscuro, asemejado a un gótico, estaba protegiéndola con su propia espalda, el chico susurró que no era su hora, tiró un libro negro, oscuro como la niebla al suelo, y con la cara llena de sangre y heridas en la espalda debido al impacto del golpe, la miró fijamente con sus enormes y pálidos ojos, ordenándole que leyera ese libro, inmóvil, como si ese gran golpe no le hubiera dolido.

Sí, Brago la salvó, ¿Qué porqué lo hizo? ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe, quizás... esa chica llena de fuerzas pero débil, entristecida, dispuesta a luchar por el corazón de su gran amiga, le recordó a alguien, a una vieja amiga, a esa pequeña niña a la que un día abandonó.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8

**Aclaraciones:**

**Doremi Harukaze, del anime '' Ojamajo Doremi '' , personaje que cambió mi infancia y la manera de ver las amistades, jamás lo olvidaré, otra aclaración sobre el fic, en este fic Okinawa es una ciudad enorme llena de las mansiones con la gente más prestigiosa de toda Japón, esta gran ciudad está rodeada de pequeños pueblos, entre ellos Misora y el pueblo de Koko**


	9. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola ricuras, quiero avisar de que estos días no actualice porque estuve un poco ocupada y en mi tiempo libre aproveché para realizar algunos trabajos y dibujos, dentro de un día actualizaré un nuevo capítulo, ahora quería avisaros sobre los trabajos que estuve haciendo, he realizado varios trabajos sobre Zatch y he plasmado a Rose en el papel para que la podais ver con toda claridad, he hecho algunos trabajos relacionados con este fic, dibujos de Rose y Zofis, Zatch, Zofis VS Brago… pero lo mejor es que hice un adelanto incompleto sobre un Doujin que haré poco a poco de Rose y Brago, me gustaría que le pegarais un vistazo, ya que viene de perlas con este FF, esta es mi cuenta en DArt, os dejo el link, y que disfrutéis todos los dibujos que estos días he realizado, un besazo y no os olvidéis de leer el próximo capítulo, mil millones de gracias a todos y en especial a una gran amiga viry villa que realizó un dibujo sobre mi linda Rose, gran detalle te lo agradeceré siempre!

Mi DeviantArt : ladymaryjaneholland ( mi nombre de usuario, FF no deja poner links ) echar un vistazo


	10. Dos libros compartiendo un cielo

Buenas ricuras, espero que le echarais un vistazo a mi cuenta de D. art, ladymaryjaneholland, ya que poseo trabajos y quiero comenzar un Doujin y teneis a Rose plasmada en papel. Bueno últimamente salgo mucho y ando algo ocupada, así que me esfuerzo por actualizar grandes capítulos y largos cuando el tiempo de la semana me lo permite, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que valoráis este FF, mi gran esfuerzo por hacer estos capítulos os lo agradece intensamente, realmente estoy muy agradecida a todos los que leéis, un gran saludo, disfrutar

Capitulo 9

Oscuridad completa, dolor en el corazón, sentimientos rotos. La rica y tierna Sherry llevaba días en su cuarto, con las persianas bajadas, en la cama tirada día tras día, la oscuridad se hacía presa del cuarto cada día, ni un rayo de luz iluminaba ni siquiera el menor trocito de esquina de su lujoso cuarto, pensamientos oscuros, pérdida de peso, y constantes dolores de cabeza. Albert preocupado, siempre pendiente de que intentara comer algo, esperaba día tras día animarla, sin éxito, realmente era como su hija ya que desde que su padre murió y su horrible madre la maltrataba, él siempre la acunó, la protegía, la encubría, le ayudaba y siempre la respetó y la apoyó, pero lo más importante para Sherry, era el gran cariño que Albert hacía notar hacía la gran amistad de Koko y Sherry, al igual que ella, él también estaba pendiente de Koko, y sabía a la perfección la historia de cómo esa pequeña salvó a su querida señorita Sherry, pero lo que acababa de suceder, ni siquiera un hombre tan comprensivo podía soportar aquello, mirando la puerta de Sherry, preocupado, se sentó en el gran asiento al lado de su dormitorio, siempre estaba allí por si ella necesitaba algo, mientras por la ventana podía apreciar un gran y hermoso paisaje de aquellas increíbles vistas que poseía esa mansión, recordó todo lo sucedido los últimos días. Cuando Brago apareció, Sherry buscó respuestas, se llevó a Brago de allí, con aquel libro negro bajo el brazo llevándolo a su mansión, curó sus heridas y le mostró su agradecimiento hacia el acto de salvarla, Brago sin pronunciar palabra ni siquiera en el camino, le ordenó que leyera el libro de una vez, Sherry tenía una gran curiosidad al ver que se parecía al libro que Koko tenía bajo su brazo, pero este era de otro color, este libro era realmente negro como la oscuridad y la niebla, se quitó de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos y esas lágrimas dirigidas a su amiga, y se concentró en intentar comprender ese libro, Brago la miraba muy atento, definitivamente si esa chica era su humana le contaría todo, pero si no lo era, la abandonaría a su suerte dejando que se las apañara ella sola con el tema de su amiga, Brago siempre se concentraba en él mismo, cada persona tiene lo que le toca, y él debe ser rey, todo lo demás no importa, son elementos secundarios. Sherry abrió el libro quejándose que todo estaba escrito en otro idioma, con rabia y iras pensó en que era una gran frustración el no poder leer el mismo libro que Koko, pensando que así no podría traerla de vuelta, pego un fuerte golpe al libro, llorando de rabia mientras recordaba todas las palabras de Koko y a ese extraño sujeto que la controlaba, pero cuando el libro cayó al suelo en el tremendo golpe, un gran y extraño brillo negro comenzó a surgir, le recordó al brillo que el libro de Koko emitió , así que apresurándose corriendo lo recogió y abrió el libro, Albert se puso a su lado temiendo que ese extraño suceso pudiera hacerle daño, Sherry observo que unas de esas líneas en una página, estaba en color negro, el mismo del libro, acto seguido pudo leer en alto :_ '' Este libro pertenece al oscuro mamodo, Brago, un buen candidato realmente fuerte capaz de acabar con grandes enemigos y una gran fuerza de voluntad aguantando los daños que sean, es observador y posee grandes estrategias que analizan su entorno y le permiten jugar a favor en su vida, lucha limpio al lado de este mamodo con increíbles poderes ocultos y vencerá, revela los secretos oscuros del libro mediante tus sentimientos ligados a este mamodo, la relación que compartís en vuestra personalidad, buena suerte candidatos, la cualidad y elemento de este mamodo con la que jugará en esta batalla es la gravedad, aquí posees tu primer conjuro : REIS''. _Dicho esto, la oscura mano de Brago alzada expulsó una pequeña pero poderosa bola de gravedad, morada y negra, realmente oscura, como su aspecto y personalidad, la extraña bola de gravedad reventó con fuerza una de las paredes de la grande mansión de Sherry, entonces Brago sonrió con malicia, había encontrado a su humano, lo usaría para ganar, su batalla acababa de comenzar, así que Brago les contó a Sherry y Albert su meta de ser rey costará lo que costará, y que ya que desgraciadamente debería hacer pareja con un simple y débil humano le impuso un gran entrenamiento, pues Brago sabía que él era uno de los más fuertes mamodos, y como gran admiración y ira que los demás deben temer, su compañera humana debe seguir su ritmo y estar a su altura, costará lo que costará, no le importaba lo que le ocurriera a ella, pero debería defender su libro a costa de su vida. Sherry al escuchar todo sobre aquella batalla tan cruel, solo formuló preguntas llena de ira, _-'' ¿Por qué yo y Koko? ¿ Por qué nos hacéis esto? teníamos una buena vida y ahora nos habéis involucrado en esta crueldad'' - _, Brago orgulloso, respondió que sus libros solo podrían ser leídos por los humanos que compartieran algo en sus personalidades , en el caso de Koko, era muy relativo, Zofis es un mamodo controlador y manipulador con lo cual su humano claramente era alguien de buen corazón fácil de manipular, y para Sherry... era una chica que compartía un sentimiento con Brago, las iras y los odios,su pasado, su intento de suicidio, el odio de su madre y sobre todo el gran odio hacia Zofis, quizás es lo que les unió, ambos tienen los mismos propósitos y un pasado asqueroso, así que Brago le propuso que si no luchaba con él , no habría manera de salvar a Koko, y él aceptaría gustosamente darle un gran merecido a Zofis, todos esos sentimientos le unían a la lectora de su libro, Sherry con la mirada llena de ira, aceptó, se uniría a ese oscuro mamodo, y lucharía y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a su querida amiga, pelearía con ese chico, entrenaría duro y derrotaría a todos los mamodos posibles para derrotar a ese odioso Zofis y recuperar a su tierna Koko. Albert, dejando los recuerdos de esos días, pudo observar que después de esa alianza que formaron Brago y Sherry, ella le pidió unos días de descanso, intentando asimilar todo aquello que acababa de pasar, Koko, el incendio, Brago, la batalla,... todo era de locos, dejó a Brago solo y llevaba días encerrada en su cuarto, entristecida, sin comer, acumulando lágrimas y odio, Albert la conocía a fondo después de prácticamente haberla criado, sabía que saldría de su cuarto en una semana. Mientras ella se encontraba en ese estado, Brago se dedicaba a ir y venir de la mansión a su gusto, entrenaba todo el día, y cuando quería volvía a la mansión y subía al amplio tejado, a pensar y analizar estrategias sobre su entorno para la batalla, como él siempre dijo, descansar es de débiles y no lo necesita, pero dejó unos días libre para esa humana, incluso él entendía que era algo difícil de asimilar, pero realmente no podía evitar ese sentimiento de ira, al ver que su libro lo lee una humana debilucha, con una persona controlada por sus sentimientos, realmente iba a ser duro soportar las batallas al lado de esa débil humana, él ya sería rey si pudiera luchar solo, apretó sus dientes con ira y seriedad, mientras observaba las estrellas oscuras en la noche suspendidas en el cielo.

Centrándonos en otra historia, no muy lejos de Okinawa, unos ojos rojizos compartían el mismo cielo y estrellas con Brago, unos ojos tristes, observaban esas grandes y oscuras estrellas, preguntándose como acabaría esta crueldad, esa soledad seguía en su interior, a pesar de la gran hospitalidad y amabilidad que esa pequeña familia le ha estado dando, aún no ha sido capaz de encontrar a su humano, Rose, llena de tristeza intentaba ser feliz y realmente se sentía afortunada de la amabilidad que la amable Doremi le brindó, Doremi le había aliviado de pasar hambre, de dormir en calles, de ese gran pesar, pero eso no quita que algún mamodo tarde o temprano la encontrara, ese día llegaría, y estaría indefensa, sin un corazón humano al que aliarse, sin duda, la destrozarían sin piedad, Rose, llevaba su libro a todas partes, estos días después de la noticia del incendio, Rose estuvo demasiado rara así que Doremi le propuso viajar en tren juntas y ver algunos pueblos de alrededor de Misora, Rose alegre cogió su libro, más que viajar, deseaba ver si encontraba a alguien para leer su libro, Doremi siempre se quedaba impresionada al ver que llevaba su libro a todas partes, pero intentaba no darle importancia, solo le importaba verla alegre. Rose enseñó su libro a dependientes de tiendas, humanos en los parques, cualquier persona que encontrará, pero no había forma de que lo leyeran, simplemente le repetían esa frase una y otra vez _''llévalo a un experto en idiomas _'' y le sonreían amablemente mientras se iban, incluso aquellas amigas tan tiernas de Doremi, a las que acababa de conocer, no podían leer su libro, insistía y insistía, pero volvían a repetir que estaba en otro idioma, Rose bufaba cada vez que oía esa frase. Mientras miraba las estrellas, se preguntó dónde estaría su hogar en aquel gran mundo desconocido, se sentía tan pequeña y vulnerable, tan perdida... tal vez si su hermano estuviera a su lado, ¿ cómo estaría su hermano? realmente lo echaba de menos, él siempre la hacía sonreír y hacía todo por protegerla... y, ¿dónde estaría Kolulu? debía cumplir su promesa y encontrarla, pase lo que pase, la encontraría, y eso le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa, sin duda, la buscaría hasta el último rincón del mundo humano, cuando encontrará su hogar con su humano, cuando se encontrará a ella misma. Entonces un golpe de puerta la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, rápidamente se giró mirando la puerta exaltada.

\- ¡Oh! , perdón, ¿te asusté? - Doremi sonrió tiernamente- Rose quería hablar contigo últimamente te veo pensativa-

Rose sin responder, se sentó indicando a Doremi que se sentará a su lado con un gesto, afirmando que la iba a escuchar.

-Bien... esto, - Doremi se sentó a su lado- Verás, entiendo que estés tan mal, no sabes de dónde vienes, ni quién eres, y siempre llevas ese libro con el que ya venias, quizás tienes miedo y lo llevas contigo porque es lo único que recuerdas, es muy duro no saber nada sobre tu vida, pero haré lo posible para conseguir tu identidad, juntas lo conseguiremos, cuenta conmigo en todo y te quedarás a mi lado hasta que recuerdes hasta el último recuerdo que perdiste, dime ¿ promesa verdad? -

A continuación Doremi le mostró su meñique a Rose, ella impactada, no pudo evitar sentir un gran sentimiento que jamás había sentido, Rose recordó esas frases, como las que ella siempre le decía a Kolulu, _siempre permaneceremos juntas_, su querida amiga resonaba en su cabeza y el meñique de su promesa con Kolulu era revivido en su memoria, Doremi le recordó enormemente a Kolulu, esas promesas de meñique, solo las realizaba con Kolulu, realmente Doremi era una gran persona amable, igual a su tierna amiga Kolulu. Rose no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus grandes ojos, levantando la mano débilmente estrechó su meñique con el de Doremi.

-Vamos Rose, entiendo que llores es duro, pero... - Doremi fue interrumpida por un gran brillo rosado que iluminó su habitación- ¿Qué es esto? - con los ojos impactados observó que ese gran color brillante provenía de ese misterioso libro, corriendo , como si de un instinto se tratará, se acercó a él y lo cogió con su manos, Rose, asombrada contemplaba la escena, Doremi abrió el libro-

-¿Cómo? ¡Rose pudo leerlo! -exclamó alegre esperando arreglar algo sobre el pasado de Rose- ¡Quizás te pueda ayudar! pero... un momento, antes lo ojeé mucho y no pude leerlo, y ahora ¿sí? quizás no miré esta página,- miro a Rose sonriente, Rose sin pronunciar palabra impactada, tragó saliva y siguió observando la escena- vaya Rose aquí dice : _''Este libro pertenece a la amable mamodo, Rose, una candidata aparentemente débil pero con una gran fuerza de voluntad, capaz de volverse fuerte en situaciones complicadas gracias a su esfuerzo y el deseo de salvar a los seres que le importan, posee la gran cualidad de ser realmente constante, su corazón puede latir con ladrillos y cadenas, lucha limpio al lado de este mamodo con gran fuerza de voluntad y vencerá, revela los secretos oscuros del libro mediante tus sentimientos ligados a este mamodo, la relación que compartís en vuestra personalidad, buena suerte candidatos, la cualidad y elemento de este mamodo con la que jugará en esta batalla es un fuego especial, que de acuerdo con su personalidad, irá desarrollando como desarrolla sus esfuerzos en la vida, aquí posees tu primer conjuro : Pameruku''_

La mano de Rose se iluminó, dejando ver un pequeño hilo que se iba convirtiendo en un rayo, tenía la forma de una especie de fuego, pero no llegaba a ser fuego , parecía fuerte pero era algo débil, era de un color rosado, se abalanzó contra una ventana que tenía delante, apenas rompió un poco el cristal, quizás conforme avanzaba, se volvería más fuerte, de acuerdo con la personalidad de Rose, ella siempre era débil pero se esforzaba cada día más por ser fuerte y conseguir sus metas, esa siempre fue su gran cualidad desde que tiene uso de razón, ese libro era una caja de misterios.

La reacción de Doremi fue indescriptible, horrorizada, asustada, pidió chillando grandes explicaciones a Rose, no le quedo más remedio que contarle toda la verdad y confesarle la mentira que todo este tiempo le contó, solo Doremi podría leer su libro, si reaccionaba mal, no podría hacer nada en esta batalla, Rose puso la mirada seria fija en Doremi y acto seguido le confesó todo a Doremi, pidiéndole grandes disculpas por todo, sobre todo, por aparecer en su vida, porque ahora , sabe de sobra que implicaría a la tierna Doremi en gordas batallas muy duras, y realmente era cruel que un humano con vida normal tuviera que cambiar su vida y soportar todo eso tan duro solo por escoger un rey, era cruel luchar entre mamodos pero más cruel aún implicar a humanos que no tienen nada que ver en esta batalla. Después de explicárselo, Rose esperaba una respuesta negativa, estaba preparada para entenderla perfectamente, pero Doremi una vez más la sorprendió.

-Rose, no te preocupes, te entiendo, sé que debes estar pasándolo mal, tuviste que mentirme para cubrir tus espaldas, y aún así temes por mí, Rose eres amable y buena, este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas me ha dejado ver qué tipo de persona eres, tienes miedo por combatir pero, yo te ayudaré juntas superaremos todo, y no te preocupes por mí, encontraremos el modo de solucionar esta crueldad, sin herir a nadie- le mostró una tierna sonrisa-

Rose, rompió a llorar mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a su dulce humana Doremi, definitivamente, ya había encontrado a su humana, quizás porque vio en Doremi una amabilidad ligada a su personalidad, y vio el reflejo de su querida Kolulu, definitivamente, su soledad acabó, ya estaba en su hogar.

Aquella noche, Rose, por primera vez desde que llegó al mundo humano, se sintió realmente llena de vida, hablaron del mundo mamodo, rieron mucho juntas, le habló de Kolulu, y Doremi le prometió ayudarla a buscar a su querida amiga, Rose llena de felicidad, daba las gracias por todo y al cielo, por haber encontrado una humana tan amable y tierna a su lado, estaba realmente contenta, hablaron tanto, hablaron incluso de Hyde, _-'' vaya Rose parece que te gusta''-_ Doremi reía mientras Rose sonrojada lo negaba y se enfadaba sacándole la lengua, pero había alguien de quien no había hablado...quizás una persona para ella también realmente importante pero menos que Kolulu, el oscuro Brago, en un momento de la noche, Doremi llegó a confesarle a Rose que solo estaban ella y su padre ya que su madre falleció cuando ella nació, hecho del que Rose no pudo evitar acordarse de Brago _-'' ¿Sabes Doremi? eso me recuerda a un viejo amigo, eres amable conmigo me cuidas y te preocupas por mí, me curaste, y me has dado un hogar, quizás es la hora de contarte la historia más intensa de mi vida, que cargo años y años en mi cabeza...''- _. Acto seguido, comenzó por el principio de todo, comenzó a contar su gran historia de amistad y los primeros anuncios de la pelea mamodo, comenzó a contarle su historia al lado de Brago.

Esa misma noche, en otro lugar muy muy lejano de Japón, incluso en otro país, Inglaterra, un pequeño mamodo, que destellaba como siempre en la oscuridad se encontraba en un bosque, aprisionando asustado en frente suyo un pequeño mamodo rubio exactamente con su misma cara, con heridas, le miraba con miedo.

-Tío... tu cara me repugna, me repugna verte, eres tan débil, siempre me da rabia recordar que posees mi cara, ojala tuvieras otra cara y otra familia, realmente no te aguanto, no aguanto que me llamen tu hermano, no eres nadie para mí, solo eres un debilucho del que todo el mundo se mofa, un pelele, sin duda, te mataré aquí y ahora mismo- dicho esto, levantó la mano dirigiéndola hacia el pequeño mamodo asustado arrinconado, con heridas causadas por una brutal paliza proporcionada por ese mamodo destellante.

Exactamente, se trataba del pequeño Zatch, desgraciadamente, Zeno no tardó en conseguir un compañero humano bastante raro y fuerte, parecía que tenia la mirada fría, y no poseyera sentimientos, alguien perfecto para su diabólico hermano, en cuanto Zeno encontró a este humano, puso rumbo hacia Zatch, el cual vivía en ese bosque con armonía intentando alejarse de todos los mamodos y escondiéndose de su hermano con miedos, intentando que los humanos que por allí pasaban con sus coches hacia el campo, leyeran su libro, sin éxito. Ahora, estaba siendo presa de Zeno, cerró sus ojos intensamente recordando su familia, y toda la amabilidad que llevaba en su corazón, esperando con miedo el golpe de Zeno, pero algo se detuvo.

-Espera...- Zeno bajó su brazo- Dufort, no lances el conjuro, matarlo aquí y fingir que algún mamodo lo mató en alguna batalla sería de cobardes, y no merece la pena matarlo rápido, se merece sufrir- sonrió maliciosamente y dirigió sus pasos hacia Zatch, se acercó al oído para susurrarle, él sabía que cuando le susurraba cosas malignas al oído, Zatch era cuando más le temía, en esa situación susurrarle en el oído aumentaría aún más su miedo, y eso le gustaba, mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de Zatch, le susurró lo siguiente:

-Haré que sufras dolorosamente, te daré el mayor dolor que existe en esta gran galaxia, todos los mamodos han bajado con miedo, pero aún así saben porque luchan y saben que deben encontrar humanos, tú estarás solo, no sabrás que debes encontrar un humano, no recordaras a padre y madre, y todos los mamodos que siempre se han reído de ti vendrán a buscarte, tú desconociendo que no eres de este mundo no entenderás sus ataques y te causaran grandes heridas y sufrimiento, sin hogar ni comida, estarás solo, y desconociendo por completo el entorno de este mundo humano, te robaré todos tus recuerdos, hasta el último- mientras echaba una gran risa maligna, un razo lanzado de la mano de Zeno hacia en la cabeza de Zatch, le provocó un gran picor y escozor en todo el cuerpo, Zatch se desmayó, con una gran herida en la frente, Zeno miró a Dufort riendo, y se marcharon de allí sin pronunciar palabra.

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con Zatch? ¿Rose podrá cumplirle su promesa a Kolulu? ¿Cómo superaria Brago su orgullo para luchar con un humano sin ser tan egoista y autosuficiente? Realmente, la historia comienza ahora.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9


	11. Una buena tarde, y nuevos mamodos

Hola ricuras, perdón la desaparición pero estos días he estado sumamente ocupada y he tenido que sacar tiempo de donde he podido. En el capitulo de hoy es importante que sepais que se incluyen nuevos personajes. Dos OC, llamadas Xiriv y Puki. Sus autoras son Theluki986 y viry . villa 3 ( podeis encontrarlas en DA, con preciosos dibujos,y sobretodo del hermoso Zeon) . Es un placer que me prestéis vuestros OC's para esta gran historia. Mil millones de gracias a todos los que me aportais grandes animos y sobretodo agradecer a una amiga , la23trenzas, ( también en DA) sus adorables comentarios que me llenan de apoyo y inspiración. La historia ira avanzando poco a poco de acuerdo también con la historia que me han dado las autoras de los dos OC's. PARA LAS AUTORAS: sugerencias, o mejoras o si he captado mal la personalidad o algo del OC, contactar conmigo y hacérmelo saber. También muchas gracias a Theluki986 por ser una persona tan amable que poco a poco estoy conociendo y estoy viéndola como una gran amiga. UN BESO A TODOS Y QUE DISFRUTEIS ESTE CAPITULO

CAPITULO 10

Los días continuaban pasando, la batalla iba avanzando poco a poco, aunque aún habían muchos mamodos que no habían encontrado sus humanos. Los más fuertes apenas tardaron menos de un mes. Pero afortunadamente, ese ya no era el problema de Rose, ahora su corazón cada día se volvía más valiente, se encontraba realmente feliz en su nuevo hogar, junto a Doremi. Cada día estrechaban más sus lazos de amistad, les encantaba quedarse muchas noches hablando de sus vidas, comer hamburguesas mientras veían el programa favorito de Doremi. El momento preferido de Rose se producía cuando Doremi se iba temprano al instituto, ella, fiel y contenta esperaba a su ama de libro y gran amiga ansiosa a que llegara del instituto y comieran juntas, sin duda era increíble. Pero lo que más les gustaba a ambas juntas eran los viernes, cuando Doremi llegaba ese día a casa después del instituto comían y iban a la estación de tren a viajar a los pueblos cercanos. Realizaban turismo, merendaban en cafes, compraban regalos y visitaban muchas tiendas. Doremi estaba empeñada en enseñarle parte de su entorno humano a Rose, ella encantada disfrutaba como una niña pequeña al observar paisajes y momentos tan increíbles, aunque siempre un miedo en el fondo le acompañaba por si algún mamodo podría atacarla por allí, pero suponía que en esos pueblos tan pequeños sería muy raro encontrarse con uno, así que se concentraba en pasarlo bien y olvidar los problemas. Pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando tuvieran que entrenar un poco los conjuros, ya que aunque disfrutaran del mundo humano, no olvidaban que esa batalla estaba presente.

Hoy efectivamente, era viernes, el reloj marcaba casi las dos de la tarde, Doremi estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta, ese día Rose preparó la comida. Su padre últimamente tenía mucho trabajo, pues parece ser que estaban produciéndose extraños destrozos cerca de Okinawa, Rose intentaba no darle importancia pero, ¿podría tratarse de un mamodo? ni idea, ahora lo importante era disfrutar y a la vez prepararse con el corazón valiente para lo que viniera. La puerta se abrió, una hambrienta Doremi entró por ella.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! Dios, vengo hambrienta - saludó- Rose, ¿qué preparas?- observo a Rose con un blanco delantal, en la cocina, removiendo un caldo con una gran cuchara- Mmmm... - se acercó a la hoya- huele delicioso, ¿sopa?- levantó su vista hacia Rose-

-Puchero - sonrió a Doremi- madre me enseñó a prepararlos, están deliciosos y son increíbles para acumular muchas fuerzas, de vez en cuando no viene mal un plato caliente, con tanta hamburguesa te quedarás medio lela- rió a carcajada limpia mientras Doremi la miraba levantando una ceja dispuesta a vengarse de su graciosa burla entre amigas-

\- ¿Ah sí? - rió- Que mala eres Rose, seguro que te gustaría que en vez de comerme yo ese puchero contigo se lo comiera ese tal Brago del que tanto andas hablando cada noche - la miró sacándole la lengua sin maldad y riendo-

-¿ Q-QUÉ ? - las delicadas mejillas de Rose se tiñeron de un rojo puro, mientras le salía humo por las orejas- ¡NO! para nada, es...- se entrecortaba en sus propias palabras- es un... no, no él seguro no agradecería nada, además no sé nada de él, solo era una amistad tonta de niños, cada uno sigue su vida, y no me importa en absoluto- se cruzo de brazos mientras seguía roja-

-Sí bueno...- Doremi la miró de reojo- tu cara ahora parece un tomate, inclúyelo en la sopa - rió- ahora enserio Rose, creo que vales mucho y el chico mamodo que esté a tu lado, debe ganarte y protegerte mucho, ¿no? esa amabilidad tuya no se encuentra todos los días- sonrió-

-Bueno, no se Doremi...- su cara chistosa cambió a una cara seria- es algo complicado, simplemente no pienso en eso, me concentro en mi vida y mis metas, por ello me esfuerzo siempre tanto- empezó a remover de nuevo el puchero para que cociera más rápido y no se pasara-

-Ya, pero... bueno, todas las noches que hablamos, quiero decir... - Doremi buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse mientras se rascaba la cabeza- ¿pensaste alguna vez si en esta batalla te encontrarás con él?- miró a Rose con cara interrogativa-

Rose se sorprendió realmente mucho con esta pregunta, desde que bajo al mundo humano, no pensaba tanto en ese pensamiento, se le había olvidado por completo con todos sus miedos que tenia al principio gracias a los momentos alegres que pasaba con Doremi. La cuchara se le cayó en el puchero, entristecida intentó responder a su amiga.

-Yo...- intentaba expresarse pero no le surgían mucho las palabras, Doremi tenía la mirada fija en ella atenta a escuchar su explicación- la verdad eso es algo que me preocupaba mucho de pequeña, cuando nos separamos le encontraba a veces en las calles, y me quedaba mirándolo impactada a lo lejos, un día antes de bajar al mundo humano, cuando nos repartían los libros, no podía evitar tener ese pensamiento mientras le observaba a lo lejos, encontrarnos seria incomodo, todo lo que pasamos de pequeños, nuestra separación... a veces pienso que a Brago no le importaría y me trataría como un mamodo más y muy cruel... él ya no es el mismo pero Doremi... quiero evitar esa situación a toda costa, no quiero ver a Brago en esta batalla...- arrugó sus puños mientras sus ojos se entristecían enormemente-

-Rose...- Doremi la cogió de los hombros y le dedicó una cálida mirada- entiendo cómo te sientes, eso debe ser incomodo, evitaremos ese encuentro a toda costa, ¿ de acuerdo? confía en mí, iremos por nuestra cuenta y cuando mi padre cobre, ahorraremos y viajaremos para buscar a esa amiga tuya, Kolulu, no te preocupes por ese chico- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa-

-Doremi, yo...- la cara de Rose mostró una gran alegría, y asintió con ganas su cabeza a todo lo que Doremi le dijo- Sí, como siempre , me salvas y me ayudas- abrazó a su tierna amiga-

-A mi no tienes nada que agradecerme, eres realmente especial para mí- se deshizo del abrazo y la miró sonriente- por eso hoy te preparé una sorpresa con unos ahorros secretos- rió-

-¡Doremi! - Rose la miró asombrada- no tenias por que hacerlo, no lo aceptaré sea lo que sea -

-Anda, calla, - rió- como sabes es viernes, ¿sabes lo que toca eh? - le guiñó un ojo - siempre viajamos a pueblos cercanos por el billete barato, pero hoy te llevaré a la verdadera capital, el centro de todo, ¡Okinawa! sé que los billetes son más caros y hay mucho más camino para ir allí, pero como te dije, estuve ahorrando, dime, ¿estás feliz?- miró a Rose sonriendo, su felicidad era muy importante para ella, no era bueno que tuviera siempre el miedo de las batallas en la cabeza-

-Pero, Doremi, Okinawa es una ciudad muy importante...- reaccionó un poco asustada- allí puede haber algún que otro mamodo- la miró entristecida-

-Oye, estoy cansada de ver pueblos, Okinawa es enorme, tiene las mejores tiendas y las casas más caras y grandes de la región, es preciosa. Ahí reside toda la gente más rica de Japón, está todo muy controlado, un mamodo allí no pinta nada, además... - alzó su dedo índice- si algún mamodo apareciese, es hora de que afrontes tus miedos, y demuestres que nos hemos esforzado entrenando, ¿ o piensas encerrarte aquí y huir de todo, sin afrontar nada escondida?- alzó una ceja mirando a Rose-

Rose, pensó profundamente esas palabras, y le dedicó una nueva mirada decisiva a Doremi, es cierto que tenía miedo, y evitaba eso a toda costa, pero ella tenía razón, esconderse no es lo adecuado, tenemos que saber dar la cara y vivir seguros de nosotros mismos para ser felices en esta vida.

-Sí tienes razón...- levantó sus brazos al aire decidida y sonriente- ¡comamos y dirijámonos a Okinawa!- alzó su voz alegre-

-¡Sí! esa es la Rose que me gusta ver- Doremi alzó los brazos con ella sonriente, dispuesta a disfrutar un gran día con emoción-

Ahora, en otro lugar, nos concentramos en un escenario oscuro, en una gran mansión. Un cuarto destrozado, y una chica a punto de clavarse un gran cristal, pero, ¿qué razones la llevaron a ese acto tan cruel y repentino? la respuesta tenía un nombre oscuro, Brago. El oscuro mamodo se encontraba por todo el morro en casa de la humana Sherry, y convivía con ella con gran odio, presionándola, dejándola siempre atrás y avanzándose a sus pasos, yéndose a buscar el solo con su libro a mamodos, forzándola a grandes entrenamientos, aparte de repetirle cada día la misma frase _-'' en esta batalla porque debemos emparejarnos con seres tan débiles como vosotros, presas de vuestros sentimientos''-_. Realmente, Sherry estaba pasándolo muy mal. Soportaba grandes miradas de asco de Brago hacia ella, su orgullo siempre se anteponía y no la dejaba descansar nunca, la ignoraba y se dedicaba a usarla para su beneficio. Por si fuera poco en los entrenamientos a los que Brago le sometía, soportaba grandes puñetazos y golpes de él para aprender muchas movilidades, pero ese día, Brago se pasó de la raya y ella harta decidió por fin actuar. Brago, con grandes rabias porque ella aún no era capaz de leer más conjuros, le gritó diciéndole que los poderes oscuros de su libro no surgirían si ella no era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos, olvidándose del daño que sufrieran los demás, solo pensando en su propio beneficio, amenazándola si no le hacía caso. Brago se encontraba estrechando entre su fuerte mano y sus afiladas uñas el cuello de Albert, que insistió en proteger a Sherry de ese acto tan salvaje. Sherry, lo decidió. Acabaría con su vida y daría una lección a Brago dejándolo solo sin que nadie leyera sus conjuros, perdiendo su oportunidad al trono. Apretó con fuerza el cristal, provocando heridas en sus cuidadas y delicadas manos, amenazando a Brago con perder su vida si se atrevía a provocarle algún dolor a Albert.

Brago, reaccionó con gran ira, viendo que una simple humana acababa de ganarle en una de sus amenazas. No le importaba que ella muriera, pero su trono se iría al traste, así que soltó al viejo. Con gran rapidez y provocando fuertes andares, mostrando sus afilados dientes, dejó la sala, yéndose a saber dónde.

Albert, fue corriendo a por un botiquín para sanar las delicadas manos de su señorita Sherry, y decidido a proponerle un descanso, Sherry ante esto reacciono bastante mal, _-'' él se cree más superior que nadie, no pienso rebajarme, no descansaré estaré a su altura y le daré una lección a este niñato egoísta, lo que él pueda hacer, yo lo haré por doble''- _mostraba ira en sus ojos. Realmente esto estaba comenzando a preocupar mucho a Albert... pero nada podía hacer él... solo observar o protegerla cuando pudiera de vez en cuando y acompañarla siempre a todas partes donde ella acudiera para cuidarla, no pensaba dejarla sola con ese malcriado arrogante.

No sabían donde se había dirigido Brago, pero sabían que en media hora darían las cinco de la tarde, a esa hora todos los viernes Sherry y Albert debían esperarlo en la puerta principal de la mansión, para coger la limusina y recorrer Okinawa para salir a las afueras. Allí entrenaban con más poder y más libertad que en la mansión. Sherry a veces se preguntaba si podría llevar a Brago a ver Okinawa , y pasar una buena tarde con él, ella siempre ha sido una chica generosa, pero él no se merece eso y además igualmente él no estaría por la labor. Ojala Brago fuera otro tipo de persona, él se quejaría de que pelea con un débil humano, pero ella se quejaba de que aguantaba a un maleducado que solo pensaba en hacerse más fuerte cada día, pero algo tenía claro, cuando pudiera leer más conjuros, ella viajaría por todo el mundo en su helicóptero privado para acabar con todos los mamodos y cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, acabaría con el mamodo que controla la mente de su dulce amiga, Zofis.

A las cinco, Sherry con sus manos vendadas y Albert, esperaban a un Brago que con paso decidido y mirada muy cortante, se acercaba a ellos.

-Señorita Sherry...- Albert miró sus vendajes preocupados- ¿De verdad hoy es necesario? con las manos dañadas, no podrá someterse a los entrenamientos que él le impondrá, y lastimará aún más sus manos-

-No te preocupes...- Sherry le miró decidida- he decidido actuar, y definitivamente nada me frenará, demostraré a Brago que él no puede controlar ni subestimar a los humanos, le enseñaré lo fuertes que pueden llegar a ser nuestros corazones...- no pudo evitar recordar la cara de Zofis, el incendio y la tierna Koko a su lado... su dulce Koko... ahora todos los momentos junto a su amiga estaban nublados-

Brago con muchísima rabia, callado sin decir nada, se subió a la limusina, con sus brazos cruzados, como siempre. La limusina arrancó, Sherry y Albert entablaban algo de conversación, Brago como siempre, callado, sin involucrarse, analizando su entorno y observador, serio.

En otro lugar, no muy alejado ya, un tren se encontraba avanzando hacia Okinawa, Rose y Doremi encontrándose en él, con un folleto de Okinawa realmente emocionadas y preparadas para disfrutar de una gran tarde entre amigas en un lugar totalmente nuevo para Rose. Doremi acompañada de su cámara y su móvil con música y auriculares observó como el tren se acercaba cada vez más. Cuando llegaron a su destino, bajaron y corrieron emocionadas hacia el centro de la gran ciudad. Rose miraba todo impactada, realmente era todo precioso, enorme, grandes edificios, mansiones, tiendas lujosas demasiado caras, incluso con dependientes que te abrían las puertas para entrar a la tienda, era genial. Doremi no paraba de echar fotos y reía mucho con Rose. Le encantaba ver como se asombraba con el mundo moderno. Rose, alzaba sus brazos y miraba al cielo girando y dando vueltas, emocionada y contenta, no paraban de visitar calles.

-¡Mira Rose!- Doremi señaló un gran coche que se aproximaba al semáforo- es una limusina, son coches lujosos y carísimos, se ven mucho en Okinawa- el semáforo estaba en rojo y la limusina paró cerca de ellas-

Rose desvió estaba distraída con el escaparte de una tienda, apenas giró la vista y el semáforo estaba a punto de ponerse en verde, la limusina comenzó a arrancar.

-Odio esperar en los semáforos, hay tanta gente paseando por las calles de Okinawa que debemos esperar más de lo que toca.

-Los humanos sois irritantes... - dijo una voz profunda y seria-

-Déjame en paz Brago, no empecemos, y más después del espectáculo de hoy. Albert ve arrancando se pone en verde ya, no quiero esperar más- desvió su mirada enfadada de Brago , y la dirigió a la ventana, la limusina arrancó-

-Vaya ya arrancó- Doremi desvió la mirada hacia Rose- tonta, viendo escaparates a veces pierdes ver cosas muy impresionantes, algún día me gustaría subir en una de ellas- rió imaginándose en una limusina-

-Bueno, un poco si la vi cuando giré la vista, pero apenas, los cristales eran muy negros- Rose comenzó a caminar-

-Bueno, yo estaba más cerca...- Doremi le siguió el paso- ¿sabes Rose? la gente rica es tan rara, aunque los cristales fueran negros algo pude ver, una chica y un chico estaban dentro, el chico parecía un gótico, todo de negro- rió- no pude ver sus caras pero ojala yo fuera tan rica como ellos, te llevaría a ver todo el mundo-

-Doremi, me basta con tenerte a mi lado, no me importa nada lo material, lo importante son los momentos que compartimos juntas. Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones, jamás se borraran ni se venderán como las cosas materiales, y en los momentos duros, nos harán sonreír- le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a su amiga-

-Canija realmente me llegas al corazón- rió abrazando a su amiga mientras andaban, de pronto levantó su dedo índice señalando una estatua enorme- ¡ corre vamos a tomarnos fotos!- la cogió de la mano y se la llevó corriendo, definitivamente estaba siendo una buena tarde.

Mientras, en otro país… Una dulce pequeña se encontraba viendo un gran paisaje desde la ventana de un lujoso restaurante. Daba la impresión de que estaba esperando a alguien, y estaba anocheciendo. La pequeña se encontraba en el restaurante más lujoso de Inglaterra, esperando a un apuesto y alto hombre, el cual acababa de terminar su turno como chef. Ahora se dirigía hacia la pequeña niña, llevaba bajo su brazo un libro de conjuros, un libro de un morado intenso, delicado pero fuerte. La expresión de la pequeña enormemente cambió cuando lo vio llegar. Se alegró enormemente, emocionada corrió hacia él.

-Máximo – le llamó a su querido humano- luces contento, ¿hoy hubieron muchos clientes verdad? ¿Cocinaste mucho? – le miraba emocionada, siempre admiro el trabajo de su humano. Era un respetado hombre de 23 años, soltero. Al parecer muchas mujeres deseaban estar a su lado pero él decidió dedicar un tiempo para conocerse a él mismo, después de esa decisión encontró a su pequeña mamodo, con la que comenzó a compartir un gran vinculo y decidió dedicarse a ella por completo.

-Vaya, Puki estas realmente contenta- le sonrió con un gran rostro alegre- sí es cierto, hoy hubieron muchos clientes pero… - la miró con atención-

\- ¿Pero? – preguntó la pequeña Puki, con el dedo índice en su mejilla y un rostro preocupado. Lucia realmente tierna y adorable, en su cualidad mamodo poseía unas orejas de gatito a los lados de su cabeza que la hacían verse realmente dulce. El rostro de Máximo cambió a un rostro que dejó ver una gran sonrisa y alegría-

-Pero estaba deseando acabar para cocinar el plato favorito de mi clienta favorita – dicho esto,Puki sonrió enormemente y Máximo la subió sentada en sus hombros, dispuestos a abandonar el lugar con una gran sonrisa. Realmente, tenían una gran conexión especial que poco a poco se estrechaba más con el paso de los días-

En ese mismo momento, no tan lejos de aquel lugar, de hecho en el mismo país, pero en distinta ciudad, se encontraba un chico de aparente rostro inexpresivo teniendo una gran discusión con una chica seria, pero aparentemente amable. Aunque en ese momento lucia enormemente enfadada, quizás porque se trataba de una tremenda discusión entre pareja, y desgraciadamente esa discusión la había empezado un conocido mamodo destellante en la oscuridad.

-Dufort, lo siento pero estoy harta de que jamás muestres tus sentimientos, y para colmo has estado ocultándome a ese extraño bicho que escupe rayos por la boca… ¿ a qué estás jugando Dufort? Si ese bicho se me vuelve a acercar no se qué hare- le miro desafiante-

-Xiriv- el chico dijo su nombre de una forma seria y tajante y la miro como siempre con su rostro inexpresivo- no es un bicho, es un mamodo y da gracias de que haya salido a entrenar, de lo contrario estarías muerta- cerró sus ojos

-¿Muerta? ¿Perdona? – la chica podía parecer seria pero tenía su propia personalidad ligada con un gran carácter, no temía a nada- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso Dufort? Definitivamente creo que debo apartarme de ti y esa cosa, no quiero que vuelva a enseñarme sus colmillos, quédate con él, ya veo que esto no llegara a mas, y aunque llegara, no puedo seguir estando con alguien que ni siquiera jamás me ha dicho que me ama- dicho esto, se marchó, puede que conteniendo unas lágrimas en sus ojos en silencio, evitando ser vista por su ahora rechazado chico-

Él no opuso resistencia, no le importaba. Sus sentimientos eran muy complicados de entender y su rostro tremendamente frío. Ahora lo único que le importaba era convertir a Zeno en rey mamodo, costará lo que costará, formando un cruel y temido equipo.

En otro país, un pequeño niño rubio se despertó dentro de una casa. Sentía que le iba a estallar enormemente la cabeza, le escocía.¿ Dónde se encontraba? De pronto, una puerta de corredera, se escuchó cómo se abría, de ella aparecio un chico aparentemente de 14 años con el pelo castaño y unos grandes ojos café. El pequeño se levantó corriendo poniéndose en guardia.

-Eh mocoso, tranquilo, estas en mi casa- le miró despreocupado sin interés-

-¿Quién eres tú? – el pequeño le miró desconcertado-

-Me llamo Kiyomaro Takamine, escucha, sinceramente no me importa quién seas, simplemente te doy cobijo porque mi padre que trabaja en Inglaterra te encontró inconsciente y medio muerto en un bosque al lado de la facultad donde trabaja- seguía con un rostro inexpresivo – debido a mi 14 cumpleaños se le ocurrió la absurda idea de mandarte aquí acompañado en avión con un equipo médico atendiéndote, con una carta , donde esperaba que al ayudar a un niño pequeño cambiase como persona, ideas tontas que mi padre siempre tiene en la cabeza- añadió- él dijo que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, no me importa siempre le hago caso pero no te metas en mis asuntos- dicho esto se giró dispuesto a marcharse-

-¡Espera! – El pequeño chilló alzando su brazo para suplicarle que no se marchara de su lado- puedes… ¿puedes decirme como me llamo y quién soy?- mostró unos ojos llorosos-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? – por primera vez el gran genio, que se aburria en la escuela y ya ni acudía, Kiyomaro Takamine, acababa de sorprenderse, y ese extrañó libro con el que llegó el niño junto a los médicos… ¿ en qué idioma estaba? Un genio como él debería entenderlo. Sin duda, el extraño niño daría muchos problemas en esa casa…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10


	12. Convivencias, y una promesa rota

**Hola ricuras, bueno este capítulo no sé si será algo del otro mundo, me costó mucho escribirlo porque esta semana he estado realmente agobiada y estoy pasando por unos momentos angustiosos, en este capítulo nos centramos mas en otros personajes y datos importantes. Me esforcé mucho por hacerlo, espero que os guste. Un gran saludo y mil millones de gracias a todos los que me animáis y me apoyáis con vuestras sugerencias a seguir adelante.**

CAPITULO 11

Pasaron ciertos meses. ¿Cuántos? Quizás, dos o tres, si... unos cuantos meses. Todos llevaban la cuenta de los días, semanas y horas perdida. Todos los mamodos estaban con sus humanos preparándose cada día, ya habían comenzado las batallas , y habían unos cuantos libros de los cien quemados. Todos iban evolucionando poco a poco, aprendían nuevos conjuros. Algunos se volvían mas malignos con el paso del poder de los conjuros y otros simplemente aprendían a valorar más los sentimientos de los humanos. Pero esos, no eran ninguno de los casos entre Brago y Sherry. Durante esos meses, el odio en la convivencia se incrementó. Brago siempre oponía superioridad a Sherry y cuando ella no era capaz de soportar sus entrenamientos, caía en la trampa de no controlar sus sentimientos y volver a encerrarse llorando por Koko, así que Brago constantemente la abandonaba. Él solo salió varias veces y quemó unos cuantos libros de mamodos muy débiles, usando solo la fuerza de sus puños y un viejo mechero. Sherry, por el contrario, cada día estaba más dolida de recibir este trato. Se sentía inútil e inservible. Hasta que un día, Sherry tomo una decisión: entrenaría más duro, se volvería fuerte y cuando lo hiciera, quemaría todos los libros posibles para rescatar a Koko de Zofis y de paso hacer a Brago el rey del mundo mamodo, librándose de una vez por todas de él y esa convivencia dolorosa. Era como un contrato, Brago le prestaría la fuerza para recuperar a su íntima amiga a cambio de que ella le hiciera rey. Entre ellos no existía contacto, todo se llevaba en silencio... las comidas, las cenas, las mañanas, todo en silencio. De vez en cuando tenían alguna discusión, cuando Sherry le reprochaba el rechazo que sufría por parte de él. Esas son las razones que le llevaron a esa decisión, como todas las decisiones que toma, lo consultó con Albert, este le dijo que estaba preocupado por ella, respetaba su decisión pero siempre le insistía con su cuidado. Esa decisión también estaba dirigida para Koko. Como se encontraban en medio de la batalla y Koko estaba siendo controlada, temía por aquellos mamodos que pudieran acercarse a hacer daño a su amiga, sin poder batallar conscientemente por culpa del maldito Zofis. Por eso ella debía acabar con todos los mamodos que encontrara, provocando así que los últimos que quedaran para luchar al trono fueran Zofis y Brago. Entonces ahí es cuando salvaría a Koko, pero sabía que Zofis era fuerte, para ello primero debería de entrenar duro, hacerse fuerte y poder controlar el poder de su corazón para encontrar los conjuros más fuertes de aquel negro libro. Estaba decidido, en una mañana, hizo llamar a Brago, él acudió a paso rápido y silencioso como siempre. Para la sorpresa de Brago, ella se encontraba con un helicóptero en las afueras de su mansión. _-'' Brago, apresúrate, nos vamos a acabar con todos los mamodos que estén sueltos por todas partes del mundo humano '' _\- Dicho esto, Brago sin decir nada, serio pero sorprendido por ese nuevo poder y fuego en la mirada de Sherry, decidida a acabar esta batalla, subió a aquel helicóptero. Desde ese momento, la convivencia se fue convirtiendo en algo más tranquila, pero igual de seria. El primer destino era una ciudad de Japón... Brago le habló de que allí le llegaron rumores de que estaba un mamodo realmente débil...Zatch Bell. Comenzarían por él, a Brago no le entusiasmaba nada. Para Brago derrotar a ese mocoso era una tontería, ni siquiera necesitaría un conjuro... Pero Sherry estaba muy pesada con derrotar primero a los débiles. Además, sabía que todos los débiles irían a por Zatch, sería gracioso acabar con él y que el plan de los demás mamodos se fuera al traste.

Localizaron al pequeño, con un compañero humano, de hecho, le hicieron una pequeña visita. Al parecer ese humano no tenía ni idea de nada, ¿acaso no veía raro que un niño escupiera rayos por la boca? Era ridículo. Sherry le explico todo aquello, entonces debido a unos sucesos comenzaron a tener una batalla. Brago observo los ridículos que eran y le recordó a Zatch la soledad que tenía en el mundo mamodo, riéndose de él. Pero aquel mocoso se levantó como si nada, y lanzó un rayo. Brago no podia creerlo, ¿se deberían esos fuertes rayos a aquellas lluvias con rayos tormentosas, en las que ese mocoso de pequeño alborotaba por las calles del mundo mamodo? Ni modo. El caso es que los destrozaron pero... por alguna razón Sherry decidió perdonarles, quizás le recordaron a Koko cuando luchaban con esa amistad. Se marcharon como si nada, Brago seguía orgulloso pero tranquilo. Ese mocoso quizás aguantaría alguna batalla que otra pero nada más.

Ahora Sherry y Brago se encontraban en las amazonas. Buscando mamodos con crueldad y batallando para acabar uno a uno con todos, a la vez que la convivencia entre ellos iba volviéndose más favorable... Sherry estaba haciéndose más fuerte. Salvaría a Koko y no aguantaría más insultos de Brago. Aún así... era humana, y era algo que no podía evitar. Llevaba días sin dormir, caminando a toda hora, y para colmo Brago solamente le traía asquerosos bichos como pirañas, anacondas y incluso un enorme cocodrilo para comer. Tuvieron su última batalla allí, Sherry enfermó, sin poder evitarlo, desmayándose. Brago molesto, la cargó a su espalda, llevándosela lejos. ¿Por qué tenía que luchar y formar equipo con un humano tan débil y que enferma con tanta facilidad? Odiaba toda esa tontería, si no fuera por aquella ridiculez del poder de un corazón humano y pudiera hacerlo solo, controlando sus propios conjuros...él ya sería rey. Llegaron a la mansión que Sherry tenía cerca de aquel lugar. Ella a la mañana siguiente se despertó, y tenía un médico al lado. ¿Cómo llegó allí? quizás... No, no podía imaginar que Brago la hubiera ayudado... En agradecimiento, intentaría entrenar el triple y le llevaría al destino que él pidiera, ya que ella siempre elegía el destino del vuelo. Parece que esa dura y fría convivencia por fin estaba volviéndose mas pacifica, y los dos estaban comenzando a ceder.

Por otra parte, Rose y Doremi seguían cada día más unidas. Comenzaron a entrenar más y con más ganas, esforzándose. E incluso tuvieron su primera batalla, con un tal mamodo, llamado Fudoi. Ocurrió en las afueras de un pueblo que solían visitar aquellos viernes especiales, Rose no lo conocía, pero no parecía un mamodo fuerte. Doremi y ella se esforzaron y esquivaron los conjuros de aquel mamodo. Como Rose aun no había descubierto mas conjuros, estuvo entrenando y desarrollando su primer conjuro, haciéndolo mas fuerte cada vez. Cuando golpeo a aquel mamodo y su compañero con aquella ahora fuerte extraña bola de fuego rosado, el libro se le cayó de las manos. Aprovecharon y cogieron el libro que cayó al suelo y lo quemaron. Mientras el mamodo desaparecía, ella comenzó a llorar, pidiéndole perdón y que lamenta la lucha entre ellos, lamentando no tener un rey amable y bueno. El mamodo sonrió, le dio las gracias por una buena batalla, y le dijo que se verían en el mundo mamodo, que no le importaba ser rey, lo que más le importó...fue la buena relación que tuvo conociendo a aquel humano. Ese día el humano de aquel mamodo, cenó en casa de Doremi y Rose, ya que se sentían realmente mal por lo sucedido y decidieron compensarlo. Pero claro, esto era una batalla por un trono y así eran las cosas, no había otra manera.

Pero... parece ser que Brago y Rose ahora no son los protagonistas. Un humano, acompañado de un mamodo, estaban recostados en lo alto de un edificio con un gran anuncio de una cantante muy conocida. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, iluminando al humano, que se encontraba con unos auriculares escuchando música, un skate a su lado y uno montón de envoltorios de hamburguesas de atún, del McDonald's. El humano, estaba engullendo otra de esas calóricas hamburguesas mientras sonreía tumbado de cara al sol. Pero... atrás del poste de anuncio, en la sombra , un mamodo sentado con sus piernas flexionadas y agarrándolas con las manos se escondía con una mirada seria y frustrada. El humano bailaba mientras comía, rodeado de muchos artículos... quizás, ¿robados? Entonces el mamodo enfurecido se levantó, saliendo de su escondite tras el poste, dirigiéndose al humano con los ojos decididos. El humano, con una mueca molestosa, escupiendo un trozo de aquel alimento, arrugó sus ojos.

-Vamos Hyde, otra vez me miras así - se sentó en el suelo de aquel edificio, apoyándose en el poster de aquel anuncio, dejando de bailar y comer, tornando su rostro serio- estoy arto de esas miradas, no empieces de nuevo, hoy no me apetece hacer nada-

El mamodo Hyde, gruñó, enfurecido. ¿Por qué le había tocado un humano como él, tan vago y débil? Entonces volvió a recordar cómo se encontraron. En aquel vertedero, el humano corría huyendo de ciertos matones, dispuestos a darle una paliza por deudas atrasadas. El humano, cayó al suelo con heridas, mirándoles con miedo. Entonces un fuerte viento le dio de lleno. Hyde apareció, después de observar toda aquella escena, susurrándole al humano que si deseaba un poder enorme para acabar con ellos. El humano mostrando ira en sus ojos le suplicó que deseaba ese poder. Hyde le miró serio, diciéndole que si lo deseaba debía tomarse enserio los poderes oscuros que le iba a entregar. Le entregó el libro y orgulloso vio que aquel humano pudo leerlo. Encones ocurrió, Hyde ya tenía a su humano. Acabo con esos matones y entusiasmado por la adrenalina de usar su conjuro ligado al viento, pensó que ahora quizás podría salir de ese asqueroso vertedero, encontrar un hogar en la casa de aquel humano y... comenzar a buscar a Rose. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. El humano era un jovenzuelo amante del skate y las mujeres, vago y que solo le importaba pasárselo bien .Sus padres le echaron de casa porque no quería estudiar ni tampoco trabajar, no querían aguantar a alguien así y le dijeron que se buscara la vida. No tenía nada, así que se dedicaba a usar a Hyde para su beneficio robando todo lo que le apetecía usando su poder del viento y volando por los tejados cuando se aburría. Hyde odiaba todo eso... Para colmo, el humano le mintió. No le importaba la batalla de Hyde, solo quería disfrutar de la vida y que le dieran todo hecho , ¿ Por qué su libro le relaciono con un humano como ese? no compartía nada con la personalidad de ese humano, Hyde era serio y se esforzaba cuando quería algo, el humano no quería entrenar ni esforzarse por nada pero... igual algo si tenían en común... Hyde era así antes de que Rose le ayudara...sí, ese débil humano le recordaba constantemente esa época de si vida, y al momento en el que la conoció. También se dedicaba a hacer grandes robos y gamberradas por el reino...también con un skate. Quizás por eso el libro lo eligió.

\- Eido, - lo miró furioso - ¿cuándo vas a tomarte esto enserio? estoy harto, no entrenas y no me ayudas en nada, así no seré rey ¿entiendes? me mentiste, te presté mi poder a cambio de tu ayuda en la batalla, y hasta ahora no hemos combatido con nadie, estoy furioso quiero descubrir mis poderes y enfrentarme con otros mamodos - gritó en la última a frase, intentando que Eido le entendiera. Era duro ver como todos los demás avanzaban, incluso ese débil de Zatch, y él se quedaba atrás sin luchar con nadie y no pudiendo tomar papel en esta batalla...se sentía frustrado -

-Arg - gruñó Eido- cállate, siempre estás sermoneándome, -cogió un envoltorio de hamburguesa y se lo tiró a la cara- eres un mamodo pesado. Además esa batalla es muy cansada, prefiero robar mi comida favorita y todo lo que me dé la gana, mientras patino con el viento , que estimulante. Además... - rió maliciosamente, sacando aquel libro azul verdoso de una mochila que colgaba a su espalda- recuerda que quemaré tu libro cuando quiera si no me haces caso -

\- Te odio Eido... ¿Por qué me ha tocado un vago como tú? - le miró furioso, era frustrante que le controlara con esas amenazas-

-Venga, cállate - rió. Le gustaba ver a Hyde enfadado, le parecía gracioso- tu sabes que no sería capaz de quemarlo - le agarró del moflete gracioso en forma de burla- siempre que me lleves a por mis hamburguesas- vio el rostro molesto de Hyde y rió a carcajada limpia ante él. A continuación, cogió su mochila y sacó unos prismáticos con una sonrisa pícara-

-No... ¿Ya empiezas? Eres tan estúpido... Siempre tras las mujeres... menudo baboso- Hyde sabía que esos prismáticos era para contemplar a las chicas, pero... para colmo cuando Eido encontraba alguna le obligaba a Hyde a bajarlo hasta ella y mandarle piropos. Era humillante, si Rose le viera así... arrugó sus cejas y se dispuso a colocarse de nuevo en su escondite, callado como siempre y serio. Teniendo más cabeza y seriedad él que el propio humano-

-Hyde vamos, las mujeres son hermosas y dan vida. Me encanta demostrarles lo guapas que son, además - rió apartando la vista de los prismáticos y mirando a Hyde- aunque seas un mamodo también eres chico...seguro que alguna chiquilla mamodo tendrás por ahí - rió en alto. Dios, como le gustaba molestar al pobre mamodo-

-Da gracias de que seas el único que puede leer mi libro, o ya abría acabado contigo - odiaba enormemente sus burlas y perdía la paciencia por completo -

-Venga... - le cogió de nuevo del moflete, sabía que Hyde odiaba eso- tomate todo con más calma y deja de ser tan gruñón, ¿cómo son las chicas mamodos en tu mundo? ¿Tienen buenos pechos? - volvió a reírse en su cara, burlándose de él-

-Cállate estúpido - aparto su mano de su mejilla, haciéndole daño - deja de pensar en esas tonterías- subió el tono de voz, gritándole- siempre estas igual Eido, además... - un recuerdo vino a su mente hablando tanto de chicas- ella,... ella no es como las tontas y presumidas mujeres de este mundo absurdo. - se cruzó de brazos dando media vuelta para esconderse de nuevo pero Eido le frenó-

-Ey, ey ey, para el carro amigo - le agarró del hombro- o sea... ¿que una chavalita mamodo te hace tilín?- se tapo la boca con la mano, y bufó estallando de risa, le resultaba gracioso ver a Hyde enamorado o encaprichado de una niña mamodo-

\- Arg - gruño Hyde- estoy harto de tus burlas, no sé porque hablo contigo, sigue haciendo lo que te dé la gana vago enclenque...- sonrojado y enfurecido se metió detrás del gran anuncio, sentándose en el suelo, su escondite, mientras Eido seguía llorando de risa tirado en el suelo. Odiaba las constantes burlas de Eido, pero así era él. _-``estúpido humano ``- _pensó. De nuevo sus pensamientos de antes volvían. Era tan frustrante ver como los demás avanzaban y él no podía debido a ese vago humano, ni una batalla podía librar, ni siquiera conocer sus demás conjuros, era vergonzoso. Todo aquello era tan frustrante... ¿Por qué le tocó él en esa batalla? -

En ese mismo instante, en otro lugar de la misma ciudad donde Hyde se encontraba, en un pequeño parque se encontraba una preciosa niña, llorando... frente a un niño rubio.

\- Por favor, por favor Zatch debes quemar mi libro... - la pequeña derramaba muchas lágrimas- debo volver, este libro que me dieron esconde otra personalidad, yo no soy así- comenzó a llorar con más fuerza- Yo soy incapaz de herir a alguien, por favor- le suplicaba con enorme tristeza-

-Kolulu... -

Sí. El pequeño Zatch evolucionó demasiado. Kiyomaro comprendió el verdadero poder de la amistad gracias a la confianza que Zatch depositó en él. Ahora acudia a clase, tenía bastantes amigos y era bastante feliz. Zatch cambió su vida, después de ver a Sherry y Brago, fueron batallando con mas mamodos , descubriendo más conjuros y haciéndose cada día más fuertes, como la gran amistad que les unía. Pero ahora... se encontraban batallando contra una pequeña niña hermosa y amable, pero... víctima de una gran crueldad. Kiyomaro y Lori, la compañera de Kolulu, estaban derramando muchísimas lágrimas. El libro de Kolulu escondía un oscuro secreto... otra personalidad para luchar. Una personalidad feroz y violenta se hacía poder de la pobre niña cuando leían sus conjuros. Era una pura crueldad.

-Por favor... Yo siempre he estado sola, Kolulu - abrazó a Kolulu - ella es como una hermana pequeña para mí, no quiero que se vaya y tampoco pelear - sus lágrimas eran muy fuertes, Kolulu era la alegría de su vida desde que la encontró -

-Lo siento Lori... - Kiyomaro apretó sus dientes rodeados con lágrimas- Pero Kolulu no se merece este sufrimiento... - Se secó las lágrimas- Zatch, mira el libro de Kolulu...¿ crees que se a manchado? - Zatch dirigió su mirada extrañado al libro - ZAKER - Los ojos de Zatch se volvieron blancos, un extraño y potente rayo surgió de su boca, provocando que ardiera el libro de Kolulu. Kiyomaro le había engañado -

\- ¿Qué me has hecho hacer? Kiyomaro - Zatch estaba furioso, y molesto, lloraba más que nunca, Lori abrazaba a Kolulu. Comenzó a desvanecerse -

\- Zatch, gracias, me has aliviado del pesar y la crueldad de herir a la gente, iré al mundo mamodo y ya no batallaré más... sabes Zatch, si tuviéramos un rey bueno y amable quizás no tendríamos que someternos a estas crueles batallas- a pesar de sus lágrimas, sonreía-

\- Kolulu... eres increíble, sonríes a pesar de todo, - Kiyomaro estaba realmente dolido - eres realmente buena y cariñosa, esto que te han echo no tiene perdón -

-Pero.. - Lori abrazaba más fuerte que nunca a Kolulu - no quiero que te vayas, estaré sola, Kolulu te quiero muchísimo, no quiero que te vayas- gritaba sollozando -

-Vamos, tienes a tus padres... además- se apartó un poco de ella y la miró fijamente- recuerda que yo siempre seré tu hermana pequeña y esté donde esté... estaré observándote y mandándote mis fuerzas- le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera del mundo

\- Kolulu... - Zatch apretó sus puños y limpiándose las lágrimas la miró decidido - te prometo que seré rey, lo seré y no tendremos que volver a cometer estas crueldades entre nosotros, seré bueno y amable -

\- Zatch...- Kolulu lo observó, le quedaba poco para desvanecerse - Has cambiado mucho, te pegaban y se metían contigo... ahora no te reconozco. Eres fuerte y valiente- le sonrió- Por cierto... - miró a Zatch seria, y le dedicó unas últimas palabras antes de irse- por favor Zatch ayúdame, una amiga mamodo también está aquí, sé que perdiste la memoria pero.. ella es muy dulce como yo y se parece a mí en mi color de pelo y con los ojos rojizos, se llama Rose... - se puso enormemente triste al pronunciar su nombre- por favor, encuéntrala , sé que será difícil pero... ella es muy importante para mí, es mi último deseo, cuando lo hagas... - apretó sus puños- dile que... - se desvanecía en pocos segundos, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo y alzó la voz - ¡ Dile que la quiero, que lo siento y que prometo esperar su regreso al mundo mamodo, para estar juntas de nuevo como nuestros viejos días de gloria! - cuando dijo esto... desapareció por completo. Dejando a un triste Zatch decidido a cumplir su último deseo, un pensativo y triste Kiyomaro y una chica adolescente con el corazón roto.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11


	13. amistades y una cruel estrategia

**Buenas ricura, bueno os dejo el capítulo 12, él cual como todos me esforcé mucho en hacer. En este también me centro en otras cosas, ya que quiero que todos los personajes tengan su momento, pues soy una persona que piensa que incluso el personaje más secundario y simple tiene una historia atrás. En el capítulo 14 nos centraremos más en otras cosas y en las OC incorporadas. Quiero recordaros que en mi cuenta de DA, con el nombre de LadyMaryJaneHolland, estoy publicando un Doujin sobre Rose y Brago que puede cntener alguna escena de este FF que os gustaría ver quizás, echarle un vistazo. Espero que os guste, un cálido saludo**

CAPITULO 12

Un Jueves, fuerte sol, día de calor. Un pequeño niño y una especie de ponny/caballo ruidoso se encontraban llorando por las calles de Mochinoki. La gente les miraba extrañada, e incluso se compadecieron dándoles limosna... Los pequeños sonreían sin saber que eso era por pena, en cierto modo era una escena graciosa. Cuando les preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba simplemente exclamaban - _`` Kiyomaro es muy malo´´- _, y la gente comenzaba a criticar a ese chiquillo sin conocerle, por desatender a aquellas dos monadas. El pequeño rubio, Zatch, comenzó a moverse hacia el instituto de Mochinoki, junto al pequeño pony al que llamaba Ponnygon. Sí, claro, era un pequeño mamodo que aún no tenía dueño, y estaba por todo el morro en casa del joven Kiyomaro. Desde luego, como le ha afectado esta batalla. Pero parece que ese día Kiyomaro estaba muy de mal humor con aquellos pequeños mamodos. Hacía una semana habían estado en Inglaterra, tuvo que salvar a su padre de un secuestro, y para colmo soportar el molesto día que pasaron buscando al pervertido Parco Folgore, ese tío realmente daba mucha grima. Parece ser que su compañero era un mamodo llamado Kanchome que alegaba siempre que Zatch y él eran los más débiles y eran la gran burla del reino, siempre intentaba derrotar a Zatch pero...era inútil. ¿Por qué se plantearía derrotarlo si con un simple Zacker ya lloraba y sacaba sus dulces de su bolsillo, nervioso? era ridículo. Kiyomaro se sentía realmente cansado, pero sabía que haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Zatch. Desde que ese pequeño rubio entró en su vida, le regaló una gran amistad, y crecieron mucho como adversarios, se volvió más social y comenzó a tener muchos más amigos. Se volvió más noble y sincero, y hasta su padre lo notó, felicitándole con orgullo. Pero no solo eso era la novedad... otro curioso dato rondaba su cabeza. Consiguieron llegar al bosque donde su padre encontró a Zatch, este solo consiguió recordar que cuando bajó al mundo humano, se refugió en aquel bosque escondiéndose de algo, no recordando que, pero una noche presa de la soledad, un tipo igual a él le robo su preciada memoria. Kiyomaro se sintió...muy apenado, ¿quién haría algo tan sumamente cruel en un mundo bueno? ¿Por qué a Zatch? y , lo más importante, ¿Por qué Zatch recalcó que ese tipo era como mirarse a un espejo? Idénticos... no solo él lo vio en su ligera memoria, más gente cercana a Kiyomaro le contaron que en sus viajes observaron a Zatch, Kiyomaro reaccionaba extrañado, señalando que él y Zatch no estaban allí en ese momento, si no en Japón. Mientras el profesor explicaba en el instituto, Kiyomaro golpeó su frente en el pupitre, con sus manos alrededor de la cabeza presa de sus grandes dudas e inquietudes por ayudar a su querido amigo, al que tanto debía, al que sin duda fuera como fuera haría un rey bueno y bondadoso de él. Cada día conocían a alguien nuevo, nuevos amigos mamodos con sus humanos y batallas realmente tristes, pero también oscuros enemigos con humanos malvados. Quien más marcó el corazón del pequeño Zatch y el gran Kiyomaro fue la tierna Kolulu, no habrá batalla en la que no la recordaran, y estaban dispuestos a llegar muy lejos para cumplir su último deseo, buscarían a esa tal mamodo, Rose. También echaban de menos al pequeño Yopopo, él era muy pequeño y sin embargo consiguió influir grandes sentimientos en ellos. Y como no, como olvidar al fuerte Danny, con aquel acto tan noble, salvando la estatua para el preciado museo de su humano, olvidando su quemado libro, sin duda él no volvería al mundo mamodo como un perdedor, si no como un héroe dejando de ser un niño. Pero habían ciertos mamodos y humanos que en Kiyomaro producían una sensación... extraña. Se habían enfrentado ya en varias ocasiones a ese tal Eido , y su mamodo del viento Hyde, en vez de una batalla parecía un número cómico. Aquellos dos discutían mucho, y ese Eido era realmente vago, nada que ver con Kiyomaro. Después estaba aquel pequeño al que derrotaron hará unos meses, que quizás fue el mamodo que más mal sabor de boca dejó a Kiyomaro, el helado Reycom. Aquel humano, Hosokawa, lo trataba realmente mal, solo le movía su interés. Poseía joyas, robaba, tenía todo lo que deseaba ilegalmente pero ¿y el pequeño Reycom? parecía sacado de un vertedero, e incluso parecía que apenas lo alimentaba. Pero lo más triste fue cuando Reycom reconoció que deseaba a ese humano para sus fines de rey, y no le importaba lo mal que fuera tratado. Kiyomaro apretó sus puños. Sin duda, lo que más le dolía era que aquel mamodo se llevará una imagen tan horrible de los humanos con ese maltrato. Sin embargo, cuando Zatch y Kiyomaro quemaron su libro, él luchó desesperadamente por salvarlo, sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer fueron _-'' No, no puedo irme, no puedo, no sin mi amigo Hyde, yo tenía que ganarle en esa batalla que le rete cuando éramos niños, ¿Dónde estás? Ven a ayudarme gamberro, te odio, te veré en el mundo mamodo ''_\- A pesar de hablar así de él, ¿ Reycom sonreía? Ni modo, era realmente cruel que separaran así a familiares y amigos en una lucha tan triste. Pero, Kiyomaro abrió los ojos de golpe, ahora que lo recordaba... dijo ¿ Hyde? ¿Aquel mamodo del viento que robaba, y acompañaba a ese vago? Aunque...él se veía mucho más serio que su humano, haciendo la escena aún más graciosa. De nuevo, ni modo. Kiyomaro se cruzó de brazos debatiendo si debía hablar con Hyde sobre aquello...pero era imposible encontrarle ya que se movía por toda la ciudad a toda hora, y para colmo en el cielo. Además supondría una batalla de nuevo, era muy molesto. En fin, y luego... luego estaban ellos. Kiyomaro tragó saliva fuertemente, recordando a esta curiosa pareja. El oscuro Brago y la rica Sherry.

Mientras, muy lejos de allí, otro país de hecho, Escandinava, en el Hotel Royal. Una chica con cabellos como el oro, rodeada de los mejores lujos en una suite bien pagada, observaba pensativa la nieve, a través de su ventana justo después de una buena ducha y un chocolate caliente. Por su cabeza pasaban todos los últimos momentos que acababa de vivir el día anterior. Buscando a aquel mamodo por la nieve, Brago, el mamodo oscuro sintió una fuerte presencia, por casualidad se trataba de un oso. Estaba a punto de atacar a una pequeña familia, un abuelo y su nieto, cuando Sherry la humana del libro oscuro y el mamodo Brago, aparecieron ahuyentando al oso. El pequeño tubo oportunidad para disparar un somnífero al oso, pero debido al gran susto, no fue capaz. En una pequeña cabaña, con más calma y un chocolate caliente, el hombre les explicó a ella y su oscuro mamodo que estaban intentando vengarse de ese oso, que había mandado a su hija y su yerno al hospital, un día que estaban de picnic mientras él cuidaba de su nieto. Brago, con su rostro serio, llamó cobarde al pequeño por la oportunidad que perdió de vengar a sus padres. Ella reacciono bastante mal, empezó a tener una grave discusión con Brago enfrente de esas personas, Brago malhumorado abandonó el lugar, ordenando a Sherry que volviera al Royal Hotel a descansar. Ella recuerda que en ese momento se sintió realmente mal de nuevo, ¿cuando ha necesitado descansar? Siempre llevaba a Brago donde le pedía, le daba todo, comida, los mejores lujos, entrenaba duro... no podía más con ese corazón de hielo, incluso llamando a un pequeño niño cobarde, estando sus padres en el hospital. Pero también recuerda que Albert le explicó que Brago estaba comportándose así porque estaba experimentando ciertos cambios. Desde que Sherry empezó a entrenar más por el hecho de salvar a Koko y empezó a hacer esos viajes ayudando a Brago, él se volvió más digno y más noble, recordándole a Sherry el incidente de hace unos meses cuando intentó asesinar a Albert amenazándola. Un rato después, trajo aquel oso al pequeño. ¿Estaba ayudándoles? Imposible. Aunque el pequeño no reacciono muy bien...dijo que no quería ser un cobarde dejando a Brago atrás, y se fe llorando diciendo que él debía cazar ese oso. Entonces, Sherry salió de sus pensamientos, cuando su libro negro comenzó a brillar. Debía buscar a Brago ¿dónde estaba? Él salió muy temprano pero...quizás... no puede ser. Sherry alcanzó su libro, poniéndose su glamuroso vestido contra el frío, salió como una bala a buscarlo. Cuando llegó, Brago estaba a punto de ser presa de una emboscada, junto al mismo niño y abuelo de ayer. Sherry pronunció algo del libro, que ahora se encontraba en otro color.

-¡ DIOGA GRAVIDON !- gritó Sherry posicionándose al lado de Brago-

Al instante de las fuertes manos de Brago, dos rayos surgieron formando uno solo, convirtiéndose en una gran y enorme bola llena de energía contra la gravedad, oscura y fuerte, como su propia personalidad, con algún que otro destello de mil colores. Al instante toda la nieve que iba a aplastarlos quedo reducida a rocas congeladas.

-Gracias por la ayuda, señor Brago - El abuelo del pequeño niño, le sonrió agradecido mientras los malhechores de hacienda que iban a desahuciarlo, se alejaron con miedo, debido a la ira de Brago-

Sherry abrió sus enormes ojos azules impactados. ¿Gracias? ¿Ayuda? ¿Era eso posible? Brago ayudando a personas...no podía creerlo.

-No pongas esa cara querida, esos insectos estorbaban mi entrenamiento y necesitaba silencio - miró a Sherry serio, mostrando orgullo, como de costumbre ligado a su arrogancia-

Era la manera que tenia Brago de expresarse. Entonces el pequeño avanzó unos pasos, diciéndole a Brago que algún día sería tan fuerte como él. Brago, con sus manos en los bolsillos se dirigió al pequeño:

-Claro, algún día lo conseguirás- Brago mostró una sonrisa torcida ante la actitud motivadora del pequeño, si Brago solo poseía cierto respeto hacia algo, y era a las personas que se esforzaban por conseguir lo que deseaban , olvidándose de debilidades. Un momento... él, ¿sonreía? una imagen de una peli rosada, con ojos rojizos vino como una centella fugaz a su mente. Ese pequeño de seis años, le recordaba a alguien... esa actitud, ese esfuerzo... esa estúpida sonrisa que acababa de esbozar, se maldijo. Sherry por el contrario, sonrió cálidamente, viendo aquel intento de sonrisa de Brago, y recordó lo que hace un momento pensaba mirando por aquella ventana.

-Brago, podemos quedarnos un día descansando aquí si lo deseas, ya veo que solo sonríes aquí- Sherry esbozó una risa-

-CALLATE- gritó Brago, comenzando a andar muy molesto- yo no sonreía, olvida eso, vamos o un estúpido y débil mamodo escapará de nuevo-

Sherry se despidió amablemente mirando a aquel pequeño ahora valiente y su abuelo, y acto seguido caminó junto a Brago, mientras miraba su espalda al caminar. Sí... sin duda, Brago estaba experimentando un gran cambio, su convivencia con él estaba mejorando, él pasó de ser un mamodo sádico, salvaje y cruel a un mamodo noble, estricto pero ocultando su lado bueno. Sí, Brago estaba adoptando la actitud de un gran y futuro rey.

Mientras, muy lejos de allí en Japón, una pelirroja se encontraba dando un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-¡ROSE! - gritó el nombre de su ahora mejor amiga- vamos, ven a ver esto, rápido- tragó fuerte el último bocado-

Rose acudió tan deprisa como pudo. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba Doremi, esta señaló la tele con su dedo índice. Al parecer, en las noticias estaban hablando de un tremendo desorden natural , al encontrar unas enormes piedras de nieve, en Escandinava. Ciertos científicos estaban estudiando algunos trozos de aquellas enormes piedras, pero no encontraban respuestas. La cara de Doremi se puso seria.

\- Doremi, no te sorprendas, sabes tan bien como yo que esto lo causó un mamodo, en medio de una batalla- miró a su humana, seria-

-Lo sé, doña lista- rió- por eso te llamé, ¿sabes? me parece gracioso tanto empeño en investigar y jamás sabrán la verdad de un mamodo y de lo que causan sus poderes- rió con una gran carcajada-

\- No tienes remedio... - Rose esbozó una enorme sonrisa-

Una imagen vino a su cabeza. Cada momento feliz que vivía al lado de Doremi, era un día más recordando a kolulu, eran tan amables las dos, y esa amistad que se estrechaba con los días, era como su amistad con Kolulu. Sin duda, debía encontrarla cuanto antes. Mientras Doremi reía, Rose sucumbida en sus pensamientos regresó a la cocina. ¿Dónde estaría su querida amiga? , pero también tenía otra cosa en su cabeza. Enserio... ¿ nieve , convertida en grandes piedras ? ¿Qué mamodo sería capaz de hacer algo tan increíble? Sintió miedo. Sabe que habían rivales que con conjuros como ese la destrozarían. Era cruel.

Hoy tenemos muchos lugares que visitar. Ahora, nos situamos en el tejado de un alto rascacielos, un mamodo y un humano un poco... raro, ¿cómico? bueno, hablamos de Eido, ese tío no tiene clasificación.

\- ¡Me encanta esta sensación!- gritó mientras se posicionaba cerca del filo del alto rascacielos de Mochinoki, dándole el aire de pleno en todo su cuerpo y cara, produciéndole escalofríos-

-Oye, Eido, si haces así el payaso te caerás y no pienso bajar a por ti, sería una pérdida para mi batalla, aunque... - Hyde se cruzó de brazos, cambiando la vuelta a su frase mientras Eido ponía extrañas caras graciosas cuando el aire le daba de lleno- no sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad- susurró, mientras una gota cómica caía por su cabeza-

-¿Qué dices Hyde? - seguía con sus caras raras, estirando su boca con sus manos - no logro oírte, prefiero no hacerte caso -rió- como me agrada el viento en mi cara-

-Sí, bueno, desde que estás conmigo- entonces Hyde se limitó a hacer lo que siempre hacia, sentarse en un lado del edificio, y rezar por que cada día oyera la frase _``vamos a entrenar´´ _de Eido, pero jamás se hacía realidad- Menuda frustración...- suspiró, y giro su vista hacia Eido, que ahora cantaba su canción favorita de su artista preferida, mientras el viento le daba de lleno y seguía poniendo caras raras- Es patético, maldito libro, ¿por qué él? - cada día sentía más frustración pero a la vez... no tenía mala amistad con aquel humano, ¿así de estúpido y vago era él? menuda vergüenza. Amistad eh... esa palabra le recordó a un viejo amigo helado, tan helado que podía congelar su descontrolado viento. -_``Reycom, viejo amigo, cuando te encuentre, libraremos esa batalla aunque tenga que amenazar y amordazar a Eido para que luche y se esfuerce´´-. _Sonrió, mientras Eido ahora chillaba declarando el amor que tenía a su artista preferida - Cállate gusano, que lloverá - rió. Bueno, eso de la amistad, tampoco era tan malo-

Ahora... un último viaje más. Solo uno más... esta vez nos situamos en unas antiguas ruinas, en Sudamérica. Un mamodo, con una malvada sonrisa y unos colmillos asquerosos, miraba esas ruinas, al lado de una humana con la mirada pérdida, con ropas muy caras... robadas. Sostenía un libro morado.

-Koko, este será nuestro palacio, donde prepararemos todos nuestros regalos a los mamodos en esta gran batalla - rió frotando sus manos-

-Sí, Zofis -rió la humana- Me parece bien, siempre desee un sitio tan amplio, mejor que aquel cuchitril donde vivía, que orgullosa estoy de que ahora sean cenizas- expresó una gran rabia y ira en su cara-

-Querida... eso ya es pasado. Ahora estás conmigo, y seremos invencibles- rió-

-Ni lo dudes, tú eres el mejor...- Koko abrazó a Zofis por detrás- Dime, ¿me contarás ya tus planes? - le puso pucheros, con ganas de escuchar su cruel estrategia-

-Bueno, creo que estás preparada querida - se giró mirándola- atenta. Desde niños , nuestros padres siempre nos contaban una leyenda, un cuento antes de ir a dormir. Se escuchaba en todas las casas y a veces en el colegio - rió al recordar un momento, cuando de niño asustó a los más pequeños con esa historia, Zofis disfrutaba ver como la gente se asustaba y sufría, desde que nació, su diversión en los patios del colegio era enfrentar a dos mejores amigos y ver emocionado en primera fila como peleaban, le causaba una cruel risa. Salió de sus pensamientos para seguir- como decía, madre contaba que en la batalla de hace mil años, que se libró en la época medieval de vuestro mundo, un mamodo tenía el poder más impresionante que un mamodo podría desear, convertía a sus enemigos en piedra, impidiéndoles volver al mundo mamodo por mucho que sus libros fueran quemados, ¿qué retorcido,no? me encanta- rió- por supuesto, yo como listo que soy, más tarde supe que no era un cuento para asustar a los pequeños... eso fue la realidad de la anterior batalla mamodo, hace mil años. Koko, con mi poder de manipulación y los conjuros del libro, tú y yo reuniremos a esos mamodos congelados en piedra- abrió sus ojos, mostrando sus rojas y crueles pupilas- imagínate el odio que sentirán, por pasar esa eterna soledad mil años, y lo fáciles que serán de acobardar amenazándoles con la piedra de nuevo, será fácil convertirlos en aliados manipularlos y...- mostró sus colmillos en una sádica sonrisa- pelearan para mí, engañados y cuando acaben con todos los mamodos de mi época, quemaré sus libros y seré rey - Sí, jugaba sucio, pero así eran sus maneras crueles, demasiado crueles.- y con esto, querida Koko...- sacó un enorme casco de una gran bolsa que llevaba Koko, colocándoselo - mi identidad estará a salvo, además de mi protección, seré invencible, solo tenemos que conseguir la piedra de luna... - rió- y controlaremos a miles de humanos para que lean los libros de los mamodos, cada uno tendrá su propio humano para usar a su antojo, así entregarles todo eso serán más fáciles y vulnerables de controlar-

-Pero, Zofis...- Koko hizo un puchero- estás más hermoso sin el casco, así no me gusta- rió- ¿y que es esa piedra? -

\- Lo sé, pero mi identidad es crucial para mi plan, cuando sea el momento me lo volveré a quitar, - rió- además... esto me dará protección absoluta, mi querida Koko, con esa piedra seremos intocables , y controlaremos millones de ilusiones en las mentes de los mamodos que quieran revelarse, para manipularlos a nuestro antojo, a la vez que conseguiremos el poder suficiente para manipular a más de cuarenta humanos, obedeciendo todas nuestras ordenes, ¿no es genial?- rió sádicamente de nuevo- además...- sacó otra mascara plateada , de aquella bolsa- también quiero que tu identidad se proteja, ya sabes que dos ratas apestosas andan buscándonos - se la entregó-

-Oh Zofis, que detalle- se colocó aquella máscara- sin duda, todo saldrá genial, y en cuanto a esas ratas...- mostró una sonrisa cruel- les daremos su merecido con todo nuestro plan-

-Sí... la rica Sherry y el oscuro Brago... – su voz se tensó, mostrando ira- el oscuro Brago pagará por todos los años en el colegio en los que me degradó haciéndome quedar inferior,y robandome a esa mamodo que debe ser mia- apretó sus puños, recordando la imagen de él escondido tras un arbusto, observando y espiando a la pequeña Rose y el asqueroso Brago, caminando juntos- siempre lo he odiado, y justamente él me lo ha puesto demasiado fácil, aliándose con la ahora enemiga de mi humana- rió- que idiota y simple es- volvió a reír sádicamente, recordando que él y Rose se separaron como extraños , lo más gratificante que jamás vio en su vida-

-Sí, la rata de Sherry, siempre con sus lujos, y yo pudriéndome...- mostró ira en sus ojos vacios, si eso era posible- ahora pagará y sufrirá por todo lo que ella ha tenido que yo no tuve, teniéndolo todo intentando suicidarse y yo...pasando hambre, la odio Zofis, quiero que me des permiso para matarla- levantó su libro, en señal de que pedía ayuda de sus poderes-

-No, no...- bajó el libro de las manos de Koko- tranquila, todo a su tiempo... acabaremos con ella...ambos pagarán por todo- rió en sus adentros, prediciendo ya el final que quería esperar en Brago, quizás torturaria en su cara a alguien que un día lo ignoró, a alguien y quizás la única mamodo importante para Brago,pensó en el final de Sherry... y incluso en el final Koko, la que solo era un peón importante en su juego, tenía ya toda la estrategia de su plan de principio a fin. Es irónico...quizás quien acabaría muriendo...sería... Zofis rió, pensando ya el final para su descabellado plan, Koko, como instinto, rió a su lado cuando él reía, descabellada escena. -

FIN DEL CAPITULO 12


	14. La batalla se pone interesante

Hola, bueno os dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo. Siento la tardanza, este mes y el siguiente estaré algo ausente y actualizaré cuando pueda, ya que sacó tiempo de dónde puedo. Estoy en la tercera evaluación del curso y tengo muchísimos exámenes, y además los más importantes. Lo siento porque en este capítulo tampoco pude sacar un espacio para las OC's incorporadas, pero quiero dejar muchas cosas claras y cabos atados antes de comenzar bien con todo. Un gran saludo, disfrutarlo.

CAPITULO 13

Una escena vista desde otro punto. Mientras aquel ahora enmascarado Zofis reía junto a Koko, un pequeño niño se encontraba detrás de un arbusto, con un rostro realmente alarmado y aterrado. Zofis de pronto calló, hizo un gesto a Koko en señal de silencio,y con su temible voz rasposa anunció algo abiertamente.

-Parece que alguien curioso nos observa Koko, noto una presencia más aquí. Un mamodo...débil - rió, dirigiéndose al aire- No me importa quién seas ni lo que hayas escuchado, solo corre asustado porque contaré tres y te mataré, si consigues vivir ve y dile a todo el que te importe que Milordo Z es el futuro rey de los mamodos, cuéntales mis planes y como será mi gran ejercito, y que me teman- Dicho esto, subió tres dedos al aire, el pequeño mamodo asustado, cuando cerró el primer dedo, huyó realmente asustado de allí tan rápido como pudo.

\- ¿ Milordo Z? - preguntó Koko extrañada- pero Zofis…- le abrazó de nuevo por detrás-

-CALLATE- Zofis se soltó de su agarre, propinándole una bofetada en la cara- no vuelvas a llamarme así, sé que no necesito este estúpido nombre porque todos deben temer a mí, el gran Zofis. Pero no quiero que sepan quién soy... ya te he explicado que mi identidad es crucial, además...- su voz se volvió más fría- quiero que él se aterre, que experimente esa amarga sensación de odio. Así no dará nadie conmigo, y cuando consiga todos mis objetivos y desvele mi nombre, se asombraran y se rendirán ante mí- rió con malicia. ¿Se referiría a ... Brago?. Koko limpió la sangre que caía por su boca, no dio signos de defenderse, ni de hacerse respetar,... a decir verdad parecía que no sentía nada.

-Lo siento... Milordo Z, yo también espero que tus deseos se cumplan y todos sufran tus iras- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia ante él, totalmente controlada y cautivada-

-Tranquila querida... solo ha sido un despiste. Pero que no se repita, no olvides mi nuevo nombre, y jamás reveles tampoco tu identidad, por eso llevas esa máscara.- movió su cabeza de lado a lado, escondiendo su mano donde escondió aquellos tres dedos- Parece que huyó como un cachorro asustado, que patético. Ahora que vaya y cuente mi obra al mundo, a los mamodos, y que llegue a los oídos de él...- rió con maldad mientras Koko asentía con obediencia- Ahora será distinto, todos esos años cambiaran - apretó su puño con ira- ahora será el oscuro Brago quien temerá al gran Zofis, arderá en el infierno cuando lo mate, y le privaré por completo de volver al mundo mamodo, le haré presa de sus cadenas, y le privaré totalmente de ella...- volvió a reír con maldad, mientras ahora Koko se sumaba a su risa maligna-

Un pequeño mamodo con un traje con una ' K ' enorme, se encontraba corriendo asustado, tropezó sin darse cuenta cayendo en un pequeño riachuelo, se levantó como pudo, ahora ensuciado y desfavorecido. Corría hacia un lugar, corría todo lo rápido que podía, tremendamente asustado. Al fin llegó a su destino, y alzó su asustada y nerviosa voz.

\- ¡Profesor Enigma! - un humano bastante raro y extravagante con pinta de parecer un sabelotodo y un extraño bigote, estaba esperando al pequeño, al parecer con una gran tienda de campaña a su lado. El pequeño se aferró a su pierna, llorando-

\- ¡KID! - exclamó aquel extraño hombre- ¿Qué ocurrió? te ves sucio y empapado...- lo tomó por la cintura, subiéndolo a su hombro y dándole un cálido abrazo- no llores, acaso ¿tropezaste? -

-No...- el pequeño secaba sus lágrimas- es usted un mentiroso, no lo sabe todo... - rompió en llanto- no tropecé, escuché algo cruel, casi me matan... tengo miedo - el profesor alarmó su cara, pidiendo una explicación con un gran gesto de asombro en sus ojos- Yo solo buscaba bayas, y encontré un mamodo con un casco extraño...- entonces el pequeño le contó aquel plan, aquel cruel propósito que tenía ese tal Milordo Z, y el gran poder que poseía. El profesor se alarmó ante esa confesión, y intentó alegrar al pequeño, mientras una gota cómica caía por su cabeza-

-Claro, que lo sabía pero no estaba seguro y esperaba que me contaras...- rió con su chiste malo. No,no era momento de reír. Su rostro se puso serio, mirando al pequeño- No debemos dejar que esa crueldad se lleve a cabo, ¿pretende que unas pobres personas que no tienen nada que ver con él, destrocen vidas en esta batalla? -apretó sus puños-

-Así es... - sollozó el pequeño- ¿cómo puede hacer algo así profesor, cómo?- apretó sus puños mientras estiraba con fuerza el jersey de aquel hombre, que parecía ser su compañero humano-

-En esta batalla no todos serán como tú, pequeño Kid...- bajó su mirada entristecido- muchos mamodos tendrán ganas de conseguir poder, y por conseguir el trono harán cualquier cosa...incluso cometer enormes crueldades, y llegarán aún más lejos con el fin de conseguir sus fines... esos mamodos...- apretó sus puños- están llenos de iras, y odios... Debemos poner remedio...- entonces el pequeño se sorprendió, viendo como aquel humano subía su mirada al cielo, decidido- Nos iremos de América, debes decirme todos los mamodos fuertes que recuerdes de tu mundo, vamos a buscarlos, y los reclutaremos, lucharemos contra ese cruel y despiadado mamodo- sonrió al pequeño, expresándole fuerza en su mirada.

El pequeño secó sus lágrimas, sorprendido por la actitud de su humano y admirándolo, orgulloso de él. Asintió mientras le abrazaba y sonreía, decidido a ganar esta batalla, visitar viejos amigos, y a la vez pensando en un mamodo muy fuerte, quizás no tan amigo... al cual podrían reclutar.

Ahora en Japón, una conocida nuestra peli rosada junto a una pelirroja colegiala se encontraban caminando por las calles de su pequeño pueblo, conversando tranquilamente como de costumbre.

-Deberá ser genial Rose...- Doremi sonreía realmente alegre- definitivamente, es increíble, una ocasión única ¡Deberíamos ir!- señalo su dedo índice hacia el aire, motivada-

-Sí, ¿pero tú tienes tanto dinero? -rió- Doremi, te acompañaré si lo deseas y...- sacó algo de su pequeño bolsillo en su vestido blanco y rosado- toma- portaba un monedero rosado, con unos cuantos billetes dentro. Doremi la miró asombrada, sin creerlo.

-¡Rose!- dirigió su mirada hacia ella- ¿de dónde has sacado eso? No habrás...- una mirada asustadiza y preocupada se formó en su rostro-

-Doremi...¿enserio piensas eso de mí? - se apenó- mientras tu estudiabas por las mañanas yo... acudí a una cafetería de...camarera- le sonrió cálidamente-

Doremi abrió sus ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿hizo eso por ella? Exacto, todo era por eso. Recordó como un día volviendo a casa, vio un cartel enorme en su pueblo. Megumi, la famosa cantante pop japonesa, volvía de Inglaterra dispuesta a tocar el último concierto de su nuevo disco en su país natal, Japón, y para colmo en la ciudad donde empezó todo, donde nació...en Mochinoki. Doremi chilló de alegría, seguía a esa artista desde pequeña, no podía perderse esa oportunidad por nada del mundo. Llamó a Rose al móvil emocionada, para contarle todo aquello. Pero... al llegar a casa su padre le desilusionó... Mochinoki se encontraba muy lejos, debería ir en avión y para colmo las entradas más baratas se habían vendido. Pero su padre aún así no se daría por vencido y buscaría horas extra o alguna solución, claro si Doremi iba también tendría que pagar el billete y coste de Rose, y no tenían ya ni siquiera tanto dinero para Doremi, pero ella no se dio por vencida, estaba convencida de que iría, volvió a animarse con ganas. Volvió en sí, mirando a Rose con el dinero, y sus mejillas se humedecieron enormemente. Lloraba, mientras sonreía, ¿ella había echo eso por ella? La envolvió en un gran abrazo, mientras hundía sus llorosos ojos en el pelo de Rose. Rose, alegre le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza. Decidido, irían a ese concierto, y ella haría todo lo que fuera necesario por la sonrisa de Doremi y para intentar compensar esa gran hospitalidad a su padre y ella que jamás podría pagar.

Por otra parte en Mochinoki, donde esa gran artista japonesa internacional daría su concierto, encontramos dos mamodos luchando con sus respectivos humanos. Era la segunda o tercera vez que se encontraban, aunque más que una pelea parecía un número cómico. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que Zatch y Hyde. Zatch y Kiyomaro se encontraban observando a Hyde y Eido, mientras estos discutían sobre sus problemas de convivencia, al parecer justo cuando Zatch les proporcionó un ataque, Hyde sacó fuerzas de donde no podía, cansado de usar siempre el mismo conjuro, ya que la vageza de Eido no le permitía tener aún ni siquiera el segundo conjuro, que patético…Entonces Eido se levantó despacio, con un rostro cansado , dirigiéndose a Hyde, diciendo que quería marcharse de allí, que ya era suficiente y estaba cansado. Hyde no pudo más… explotó, entonces decidió parar aquella discusión, abalanzándose sobre Zatch él solo, olvidando a Eido atrás, llamándole mal compañero y egoísta. Kiyomaro cansado de toda esa situación, lanzó un Zaker, que atacó directamente a Hyde, el cual chilló de dolor. Entonces, sintió que unos brazos le envolvían y esas descargas eléctricas pararon. Era Eido, que paró el ataque de Zatch con su espalda, protegiendo a Hyde. Este, se quedó impresionado, ¿Eido estaba protegiéndolo, y para colmo esforzándose? Un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Zatch frenó su ataque.

-Eido.. Tú, ¿por qué? – le miraba impresionado, sin entender aquello-

-Bueno…- cayó al suelo, apoyándose en una pierna, para caer sentado- al fin y al cabo, eres mi amigo , ¿no compañero? Creo que era hora de parar en pensar en mí mismo- le mostró una sonrisa, aunque forzada debido al gran dolor que sentía, pues el Zaker quemó su espalda por completo-

Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Hyde, con enormes ojos impresionados. Por fin…, por fin escuchaba algo que valiera la pena de la boca de su compañero humano, era la primera vez que no se avergonzaba de él. Entonces algo despistó la mirada de los dos, un brillo enorme y de gran fuerza, comenzó a surgir del libro de conjuros de Hyde, y parecía que se trataba de…

-¡Puedo leerlo! – Dijo Eido con el libro abierto por la página que brillaba con gran emoción- ¡Hyde, el segundo conjuro!- exclamó entusiasmado, quizás esforzarse siempre tenía alguna recompensa de vez en cuando-

-Perfecto, Eido – puso sus manos en posición de ataque, apuntando a Zatch-

vamos, léelo, estoy deseando descubrir nuevos poderes, llevo meses esperando este momento- sonrió entusiasmado, por fin… por fin algo que valía la pena ocurría desde que bajó al mundo humano. Esa frustración que sentía, empezaba a calmarse.

Eido estaba por leer su conjuro, y intentar acabar con Zatch y Kiyomaro, pero entonces…algo frenó la batalla.

-¡Esperar! Hyde…debes saber algo- gritó Kiyomaro y miró a Zatch decidido, dispuesto a confesarle algo a Hyde-

Al ver esa escena entre Eido y Hyde , a Kiyomaro le vinieron miles de cosas a la cabeza. Es cierto que siempre que se encontraba con ellos, ellos acaban abandonando la pelea, porque Eido se cansaba y deseaba marcharse, pero esta vez… era distinto. La amistad de ellos estaba creciendo, aunque tuvieran enormes diferencias, estaban comenzando a progresar. Esa escena… le recordó a Kiyomaro un dato importante, que había olvidado debido a los nervios de la batalla, ya que siempre que entraba en una batalla por muy débil que fuera el mamodo, ponía su mente en blanco , solo pensando en los conjuros de Zatch y en incontables estrategias para vencer, concentrándose en su fuerza interna para la batalla. Esa escena le recordó a un mamodo helado que una vez pronunció el nombre de Hyde.

-Hyde...- Zatch miraba a Kiyomaro, sin decir nada, respetaba enormemente a su humano, y sabía cuando era momento de ponerse serios- hace poco… un mamodo dijo tu nombre, después de que nosotros le venciéramos, quemando su libro…- bajó la mirada al suelo, recordando aquel momento en su interior-

-¿Qué?...- Hyde se quedó exclamado, sin saber que decir- ¿Mi nombre? No… no sería…- ¿Qué mamodo podría haber pronunciado su nombre así porque sí? Alguien vino a su cabeza, un viejo amigo, su mejor amigo-

-Reycom, el niño helado- Kiyomaro fue serio y tajante, hablándole sin rodeos, totalmente sincero- él pronunció tu nombre, él dijo que te vería en el mundo mamodo, aunque si te soy sincero, me disgustó mucho, su humano lo trataba realmente mal, él parecía sacado de un vertedero- miró a Hyde, con seriedad-

-No…- Hyde apretó sus puños, esbozando unos ojos con ciertas…¿lágrimas? Pero muy pocas, no llegaba a llorar- él,… ¿ya no está? – Miró a Kiyomaro, con rabia – vosotros derrotasteis a Reycom entonces…-

Unas imágenes de Reycom vinieron a su cabeza, desde que ellos eran pequeños , siempre cuidaron uno del otro. Hyde siempre estaba metido en problemas… teniendo un curioso parecido con Eido, era realmente patético. Aún así Reycom siempre le animaba, y en día que cambió, Reycom le apoyó. Por el contrario, Reycom siempre estaba solo, sólo Hyde sabía la dura realidad que hacía a Reycom un niño solitario y distante, sin relacionarse con nadie, presa de sus inseguridades. Reycom tenía una familia que siempre le quiso como era, pero desgraciadamente debido a un lio judicial, su padre acabó perdiendo su trabajo y su madre , sin estudios, era ama de casa. En su casa recibían unas de esas ayudas para mamodos con problemas, para pasar el mes a mes. Apenas podían comer, o ni siquiera tenían calefacción. Reycom siempre iba con sus ropas viejas y desarregladas, y más de una noche se presentaba en casa de Hyde, con el rostro frío sin emociones, apenado, reclamando ayuda de su amigo. Hyde siempre le invitaba a cenar sin que su madre se enterara, sólo Hyde conocía las verdaderas emociones que ese rostro inexpresivo ocultaban. Salió de sus recuerdos, mirando a Kiyomaro mucho más sereno, olvidando todo aquello.

-Sabes…- miró al suelo, con la mirada perdida mientras unas muy leves lágrimas recorrían sus verdosos ojos- ese pequeño, siempre estuvo solo, él accedió motivado a este torneo para darle una buena vida a sus padres, y que estuvieran orgulloso de él, y aún bajando al mundo humano, ha seguido solo y ha tenido la misma situación que en su casa, que crueldad. Siempre desde que bajé a este mundo pensé en él, nos prometimos tener una gran batalla, motivados. Y yo, esperaba ganarle- levantó su rostro, con sus enormes ojos verdes aún un poco llorosos, pero estaba… ¿sonriendo?, la verdad es que su amigo siempre fue importante para él y no le costó mucho hablarle de esos sentimientos ocultos en su interior a Kiyomaro, si después de todo fue él quien derrotó a Reycom.- Kiyomaro…- se giró para mirar a Eido que parecía estar alucinando con todo lo que Hyde contaba, para después girarse y mirar a Kiyomaro, decidido con un fuego interior en sus verdosos ojos como el viento- Esta vez, detendré la batalla , pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos, quemaremos vuestro libro, por Reycom – volvió a sonreír, pacífico. No era una advertencia ni una amenaza, simplemente estaba considerando a Kiyomaro y Zatch como unos rivales dignos, y buenos-

-Está bien…- Kiyomaro apretó su libro rojo con más fuerza y motivación mirando a Zatch, admirando la gran historia de amistad que Hyde acababa de confesarle – respeto tu decisión, pero dale recuerdos a Reycom cuando quememos tu libro – sonrió, mirando a Hyde con el mismo fuego interior, considerándolo también un mamodo digno y buen rival, pocas veces encontraba mamodos dignos, odiaba a los malignos mamodos que solo pensaban en dolor y jamás sentían nada, se creían superiores por tener esos poderes, subestimaban a los humanos y a sus propios sentimientos. Hyde se giró, sonriente, mirando a Eido -

-Vámonos Eido, has ganado una vez más, puedes volver a vaguear- rió, mientras se acercaba a Eido, tomándolo de la camisa y subiéndolo en su Skate, para salir de allí e irse lejos a perderse con sus pensamientos, junto a Eido, dejando a un sonriente Kiyomaro y motivado Zatch.

Después de volar lejos de allí en aquel Skate, aún sin pronunciar palabra, bajaron en lo alto del techo de un gran centro comercial. Hyde se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando cómo se movía el viento, con el rostro tranquilo y ojos serenos. Eido por el contrario le miraba impresionado, jamás vio esa mirada antes en Hyde, pero mucho menos aún creía lo que Hyde estuvo contando antes, ahora Eido lo admiraba, en cierto modo. Hyde acababa de mostrarle un poco de esos sentimientos de su vida, de los cuales Eido no sabía nada, él siempre pensó que Hyde era un niño serio y pesado que solo pensaba en trabajar y trabajar, y con lo vago que era él la convivencia no compaginaba, pero jamás esperó eso, Hyde acababa de darle una lección. Se abalanzó a Hyde, agarrándolo del cuello, mientras le sonreía, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Hyde siempre se tomaba tan en serio esa batalla, conoció la importancia de la amistad.

-Oye, Hyde,…- rascó su mejilla buscando palabras correctas, mientras Hyde le miraba, interrogativo, pero tranquilo- no sabía que tú…bueno…- entonces Eido, se expresó de la única manera que sabía, todo aquello era nuevo para él- ¿vamos a por unas hamburguesas? – Hyde le miró, sorprendido, pero sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que ese vago no tenía tacto con nadie, pero en su idioma, eso significaba que le apetecía pasar tiempo con él y lo consideraba su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, pasaba todos los días con Eido, así que lo conocía mejor que nadie, y sus expresiones. Entonces Hyde cuando iba a responderle, vio como Eido intentaba articular unas palabras más- quiero decir, sabes que no me expreso bien pero… lo siento, a partir de ahora seré mejor compañero, y me preocuparé más por ti – le sonrió amablemente, Hyde no creía lo que escuchaba, parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Esas eran las palabras que siempre esperó de Eido. Entonces Hyde recordó algo, vio una ráfaga de viento, y se lanzó a ella sin pensarlo dos veces, por el abismo. Eido no se sorprendió, sabía que él controlaba el viento y jamás caería al vacio. Hyde a veces se iba solo, a pensar. Eido se apenó, pensando que Hyde no entendió bien lo que quería expresarle. Se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de brazos, y entonces, un fuerte viento le golpeó en la cara, entrando un poco de suciedad en sus ojos. Se frotó los ojos y poco a poco los abrió, se trataba de Hyde, y parecía que llevaba algo en su mano. Eido se fijó en lo que llevaba en su mano, y … ¡ No! ¡ No puede ser! ¿Acaso eran…?. Eido saltó chillando de alegría, se trataba de esas entradas que siempre le pedía a Hyde, pero el siempre se negaba diciendo que no robaría más, que estaba harto además de que eso era una tremenda estupidez, y que como él no lo ayudaba en su batalla mamodo no movería un dedo,frustrado. Salió del recuerdo, volviendo en sí, eran las entradas de Megumi, la artista favorita de Eido, para él la mujer más preciosa del mundo, que dará un último concierto en su ciudad, en Mochinoki. Eido abrazó con fuerza levantando a Hyde del suelo, mientras este se quejaba riendo. Soltó a Hyde, admirando sus entradas, gritando emocionado. Hyde apartó su mirada sonriendo, mirando al cielo. Sí, era cierto, Hyde entendió bien lo que decía Eido, lo consideraba su amigo ahora, y él siempre hacia cosas buenas por sus queridos amigos, recordando a Reycom, y recordando a una peculiar chica peli rosada, intentando ayudar a Eido como ella le ayudó en años pasados. Sí…aquella convivencia estaba comenzando a recoger sus frutos.

En ese mismo momento, en otro lado distinto en esa ciudad, un pequeño Zatch emocionado botaba de alegría, ya que Kiyomaro le dijo que acompañaría a su mejor amiga a ese concierto para que no fuera sola. La cara de Zatch se quedó en blanco cuando Kiyomaro le enseñó que solo tenía dos entradas. Wow, sí que es malo. ¿Qué hará el pequeño Zatch para entrar? También tiene muchas ganas de ir, bueno, ya pensará algo mientras llora y coge rabietas.

Mientras, en un lugar muy lejos de allí, Francia, en concreto en un piso de vacaciones bastante bien adinerado, una rubia de cabellos oro, tratándose de la joven Sherry, se encontraba contemplando las grandes vistas de la ciudad donde se veía también un hermoso mar, desde su piso de lujo, andando de un lado a otro, irritada.

-¿Dónde se metió este irritable Brago? ¡Siempre le digo que no salga sin mi permiso! – gruñía enormemente, desquiciada. Sí, es cierto que antes Brago iba y venía a su antojo, pero desde que aquella convivencia empezaba a mejorar, le reventaba que él saliera solo, dejándola atrás, quizás porque pensaba que era una débil, pero ella estaba dando grandes esfuerzos entrenando mucho para que él fuera tan arrogante de hacerle eso, así que no lo permitiría más, aunque…Albert siempre insistía en que quizás él se preocupaba por ella, pero ella siempre sostenía que no se creía eso, aunque … no podía olvidar cuando la llevó enferma en el bosque, era curioso, vaya.

No muy lejos en esa misma ciudad, en una desierta playa, un chico misterioso y oscuro caminaba por la arena. Se trataba de Brago, y llevaba una gran maliciosa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, como si algo interesante pasara. Siempre que encontraba algo con lo que valía la pena luchar, ponía esa sonrisa, pocas veces claro, ya que él siempre consideraba que tenía una enorme fuerza y no existía un rival digno de él. Disipó algo en la arena y ahora lo tenía en sus manos, encontró lo que buscaba, al fin. Una extraña piedra enorme, cuadrada, con una extraña figura y puede ser que…¿las letras que poseían los libros mamodos? Esa sonrisa seguía en su rostro_. –'Parece que esta batalla se pone interesante…'-_ Dicho esto, tiró ese enorme trozo de piedra al agua, marchándose recordando que si no llegaba Sherry se pondría pesada y si él se manifestaba discutirían de nuevo, lo que era una gran pérdida de tiempo y una tontería, porque ella nunca tenía razón según él, y acabaría una vez más amenazando a ese vejestorio de Albert, que faena. Se alejó aún con esa sonrisa, emocionado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Quizás…¿ él sabría algo que los demás no saben? Quizás todo ese tiempo en el mundo mamodo, estuvo observando a Zofis, silencioso y calculador y sabía lo que tramaba, o quizás simplemente conocía la historia que les contaban a todos, su padre una vez se la contó… vaya. Aunque, es un misterio, ahora nadie sabe lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él, ni siquiera se sabe si aún quería tener recuerdos de sus padres, ni de ella…cierta pequeña niña peli rosada.


	15. Convivencias y un gran evento

**Bueno, antes que nada, pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy en exámenes finales y apenas tengo tiempo, el mes será todo así, lo siento de nuevo, no he muerto ni perdí inspiración, (JAJA) simplemente los exámenes están matándome, y los trabajos también. Aparte también estoy sufriendo unos problemillas personales pero eso es otro tema. Bueno, me esforcé en hacer este capítulo como todos a pesar de todo, espero que lo disfrutéis y también me apetece dedicárselo a una amiga que esta semana cumplió años, podéis encontrarla en D art, su nombre de usuario es la23trenzas , muchísimas felicidades y que cumplas muchísimos más, y cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta conmigo, mil gracias por tu apoyo y todos tus comentarios, eternamente agradecida. Ahora sí, disfrutar de la lectura. **

CAPITULO 14

Un pueblecito pequeño de Inglaterra, martes, la 13:30 del mediodía. Un chico de pelos plateados se encontraba mirando un curioso paisaje, desde aquella ventana en aquel frío apartamento, consumido en sus pensamientos. Entonces, una voz familiar le sacó de aquellos recuerdos en los que estaba sumido, con una cara de odio, como de costumbre, se giró con esos enormes ojos destellantes e intensos, llenos de ira y odio, hecho que le caracterizaba.

-La comida está lista... siéntate o haz lo que desees - aquella voz que le sacó de sus pensamientos, fue tajante y serio, dándole total libertad al chico plateado -

-Está bien, Dufort ... - se trataba del frío y blanco Zeno. Dejó que su cuerpo se arrastrara con seriedad hacia esa mesa donde había un plato de comida, patatas fritas y salchichas, al parecer el amo de su libro tenia gustos peculiares en la comida, le gustaban mucho los perritos calientes. Zeno miró con asco la comida, era basura comparada con esos manjares que acostumbraba a comer, pero al fin y al cabo, respetaba totalmente a su humano y no se quejaba, ya que él le daba un hogar y un plato caliente, aparte de ayudarle a cumplir sus oscuros propósitos, siendo el dueño de su libro. Se sentó y comenzaron a comer los dos, sin miradas, callados como de costumbre, tenían una fría relación movida por la seriedad y el odio en sus vidas, pero en el fondo los dos siempre se compadecían uno del otro, ayudándose en todo lo posible, creyendo cada uno que había encontrado a las única persona que comprendía su odio. Entonces Zeno, abrió su boca, tragando esa comida, en silencio.

-Qué raro que te sientes hoy a comer...- Dufort siempre era directo a la hora de hablar, con la máxima seriedad posible y su mirada fría, sin apenas mirarle, pero notando algo extrañado. Zeno pocas veces comía con él, siempre se iba solo y volvía más tarde, o quizás comía en otra parte de la casa, admirando algún paisaje, o simplemente no comía, su convivencia era totalmente independiente a la hora de actuar, algo que no le molestaba a Dufort, siendo él también muy independiente pero muy unido a él a la hora de trabajar en equipo, unidos por las mismas frialdades en su corazón.

\- Simplemente me apeteció - le respondió con la misma sinceridad, tragando aquella comida que poco le gustaba, pero comida era-

-¿Que pensabas?- miró a Zeno con esos ojos fríos, pero a la vez presentando cierta curiosidad por conocer más a su compañero. Ahora que él se sentó a comer, quizás podría tener la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco mejor, pero si Zeno negaba contestarle, no le importaría lo más mínimo, demostrando esa independencia en su personalidad-

\- ¿Acaso importa? - detuvo el camino de su tenedor a hacia su boca, subiendo su fría mirada destellante, esa mirada que transmitía enorme odio, mirara donde mirara. Entonces, miró a otro lado, suspirando. Bueno... el tema en el que estaba pensando en realidad también metía a Dufort...así que quizás debería contar lo que rondaba por su cabeza, si no, quizás no le contaría nada, solo él conocía sus pensamientos, nadie más tenía el derecho de conocerlos- Bueno, digamos que, estaba pensando...- se le hacia difícil, era la primera vez que contaba uno de sus pensamientos en toda su vida- ¿recuerdas aquel insecto al que dejamos fuera de juego, hace algún mes? - Dufort asintió con su cabeza, sí, estaba hablando de aquella vez en la que le pidió a Dufort que le acompañara a hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo, Dufort sin importarle lo que fuera, simplemente le siguió- Hace poco... cuando salí, le vi riendo con un humano, en el mismo sitio donde le encontramos aquella vez, y parece que empezó a recordarme... - apretó el tenedor que tenía en su mano, destrozándolo -tenía un compañero humano... un patético compañero humano...- con sus puños apretados, pegó un fuerte golpe a la mesa, levantándose de golpe- ¡y estaba riendo! - apretó sus colmillos, consumido por su ira - debimos haberlo matado, no sé cómo alguien tan patético como él consiguió un humano y está tan feliz...- sus ojos desprendían un odio mucho más fuerte que el de costumbre, mirando hacia el suelo- ¡Dufort! ¡Que ría mientras pueda, y disfrute todo lo que pueda, porque te aseguro que le destruiré! - se volvió a sentar, alarmado y consumido por una gran aura de ira-

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en ese mamodo habiendo cien Zeno? - Dufort seguía manteniendo su expresión seria y fría, como siempre, sin expresar ni una emoción, articulando pocas palabras-

-¿Qué?...- en efecto, parecía que Dufort acababa de hacer la pregunta del millón, directo, sin callarse, sintiendo esa confianza con Zeno. La mirada de Zeno se perdió, llevándolo a unos amargos recuerdos que solo él conocía, todo su pasado, en esa pregunta- No importa, simplemente...- volvió a apretar sus puños, con ira- no lo aguanto...-

-Entiendo, bueno,... de acuerdo - Dufort siguió comiendo como si nada, entonces el silencio se volvió a formar en la convivencia de estos dos personajes, pero muy unidos a la vez...algo totalmente frío, calculador, y extraño-

Estaba claro que la vida de los dos era un misterio, tanto como para uno como para otro. Quizás si avanzaban un poco más en su convivencia se conocerían más aunque poco les importaban sus pasados, solo sabían que un misterioso odio les única, dejándose entender entre ellos, era un vínculo extraño que compartían.

Mientras tanto, a esa misma hora, en Canadá, un mamodo con la mirada fría estaba mirando el paisaje, mientras su humana intentaba curarle. Se trataba del oscuro Brago y su compañera, Sherry. Al parecer, habían ido a buscar el último débil mamodo de la batalla, para seguir entrenándose y ya comenzar a buscar a Zofis. Pero esa batalla fue distinta, Brago entrenó bien a Sherry, así que cuando luchaban, lo hacían en equipo con fuerzas igualadas, y una gran compenetración. Parece que darle a Brago el privilegio de conocer todo el mundo humano, acompañado de los mejores lujos y derrotando a todos los mamodos, había hecho avanzar mucho su convivencia para bien, aún así la vida de él y sus pensamientos siempre eran un misterio para ella, el cual se preguntaba muchas veces, ya que al pasar todos los días a su lado en ciertos momentos no podía evitar que su curiosidad despertará. Aún así, ella jamás se atrevió a preguntar, seguía unida a él pensando en rescatar a su amiga Koko, pero ese día, todo parecía distinto. El mamodo con el que lucharon, controlaba una especie de hielo, justo cuando les fue a atacar, el hielo surgió desde abajo, en el suelo. Sherry alarmada se vio en un gran apuro, nunca se habían enfrentado a un ataque así, pero justo antes de que ese ataque la destruyera, Brago alzó su fuerte brazo echándola a un lado y lastimándose el hombro, aún así él con su enorme fuerza consiguió acabar con ese estúpido mamodo. Sherry realmente sorprendida y agradecida, accedió a curarlo, pero claro, él sostuvo que no necesitaba ese estúpido cuidado, que podía seguir igual, aunque tuviera sangre, que tozudo era. Pero ella se negó, pidiendo un botiquín de emergencia a su mayordomo que llevaba en el coche. Brago se sentó en el suelo gruñendo con sus colmillos y ella empezó a curarlo. No paraba de gruñir, sentía el tacto de las cálidas y cuidadas manos de Sherry en su piel, era algo que le irritaba enormemente, odiaba que le tocaran, no lo soportaba, teniendo en cuenta que él hacía años que no se relacionaba con nadie. Mirando aquellas montañas nevadas, a lo lejos, mientras sentía ese tacto, arrugó sus ojos, recordando algo... ¿familiar? Una pequeña niña que le agarraba siempre del brazo, sonriéndole, y estirando de él para ir a comprar guarrerias como golosinas. Entonces, saliendo de sus recuerdos bruscamente, se levantó con rapidez, dejando la curación a mitad.

-¡Oye! - Sherry se puso de pie, malhumorada- ¿es que no tienes consideración? - apretó sus puños, con mirada intensa- siempre actúas superior, con tus poderes y tu fuerza, diciendo que no necesitas descansar ni curarte, - en esos momentos, la convivencia se esfumaba, unidos por grandes discusiones, en fin, es entendible, ¿quién soportaría a alguien tan arrogante y frío?-

\- Cállate - Brago de espaldas, giró su mirada hacia ella, oscura, fría y más intensa que nunca, mirándola con desprecio. Sherry con un enorme miedo dio un paso hacia atrás, callándose del todo, atemorizada - esa actitud...- Brago giró más su mirada hacia ella- es la misma que todos esos débiles mamodos...- se giró por completo, caminando hasta la limusina dándole la espalda por completo-

Sherry se quedó estática, ¿a que se debía aquello? Miles de preguntas surcaban la cabeza de Sherry, con una profunda curiosidad. Aún así, eso no quitaba lo duro que era él, justo cuando ella estaba esforzándose en hacer algo bueno por él , curándolo. Pero...algo la tenía más pensativa que nunca, nunca jamás desde que le conocía, (incluso cuando él era un salvaje) había reaccionado y tenido una actitud tan brusca, siempre la miraba con ojos oscuros pero esa mirada era...aterradora, y todo así, de repente, sin hablar ella solo curando su hombro, aquello era rarísimo. Sin pronunciar palabra, entró en la limusina, en la parte delantera con Albert, dejando a Brago en los asientos de atrás, solo. A él no le importaba, el coche arrancó y él seguía mirando por esa ventana, con su mirada llena de odio, ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? era un enorme misterio del que Sherry cada vez entendía menos. Quizás si todo se calmaba un poco... podría hacerle unas preguntas, aunque aquello para ella era imposible, no se atrevía, él era distante, frío, y temía enormemente su reacción si hablaba con él, él podía pegarle si se le antojara, como en los entrenamientos, y no le importaría hacerle daño. Sherry tragó saliva con temor y nerviosa, esa convivencia era tremendamente difícil, pero no solo para ella, si no para los dos. Apretó sus manos con fuerza, sin duda, haría lo que pudiera para encontrar la situación correcta en la que pudiera hablar con él y la llevara al fondo de esa reacción brusca que él había tenido. Brago por su parte, sentía en esos momentos un enorme desprecio hacia ella y todo el mundo humano,recordando ese asqueroso tacto de Sherry en su fría piel. Últimamente muchos recuerdos que dejaron de existir en su cabeza, estaban volviendo. Apretó sus puños, haciéndose sangre con sus afiladas uñas, demonios, para un mamodo con su personalidad, era duro estar rodeado de emociones constantemente, prefería estar solo. Esos recuerdos en su cabeza últimamente estaban volviendo su ser salvaje de nuevo, odiaba todos esos recuerdos con toda la profundidad fría de su corazón, sí...aunque parezca increíble hasta él tenía corazón, solo que hace años que dejó de funcionar.

Por otra parte, en algún lugar de Inglaterra, una chica llamada Xiriv, de cabellos castaños y largos, se encontraba conversando con una niña, algo extraña, con mirada intensa, en una cafetería.

-Entonces... ¿eso es por lo que peleáis entre vosotros? - dio un sorbo a su café, mirándola con sus intensos ojos-

-sí, así es, el ganador del último libro, será el rey mamodo - la pequeña dio un sorbo a su batido de chocolate-

-Entiendo... - entonces un vago recuerdo volvió a ella, ahora entendía el comportamiento de ese niño plateado, Zeno, y porque Dufort estaba siempre con él. Aún así, eso no explicaba nada, ella se sentía orgullosa de haberle dejado, jamás debió salir con alguien tan frío y raro, su vida siempre fue un misterio para ella, justo cuando lo conoció él ya iba acompañado de ese niño, y tan solo salieron unos meses. Ahora comprende un gran misterio que Dufort le ocultaba- está bien, te ayudaré - una sonrisa que hacía meses que no tenía, se formó en ella, alegre. Estrechando la mano de la pequeña sonriente, como haciendo un trato. La pequeña soltó su mano y la miró con una mirada apenada-

-Necesito que también me ayudes en otra cosa... - miró el batido, pegando otro sorbo-

-sí, claro, dime - agarró su mano intentando alegrarla-

-Debes ayudarme a encontrar a un amigo especial, muy fuerte, siempre estuvo solo pero yo me acercaba a él, hicimos preescolar juntos, y quiero buscarle para ver como esta, aunque supongo que no tendrá problemas, es tremendamente fuerte...- la miró estrechando de nuevo su mano- su nombre es...- subió su mirada hacia su humana- Bari...-

Ahora de nuevo en Inglaterra, pero en otro lugar, un prestigioso chef estaba saliendo de su restaurante, corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia casa con ansias de ver a su `clienta favorita´ . Llegó a su casa, un adosado por cierto, bastante amplio y caro, metió su mano para sacar sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Justo para cuando iba a entrar en su vivienda, una niña muy sonriente se le tiró al cuello.

-¡Máximo!- la pequeña le abrazaba, totalmente alegre después de pasar todo el día sola- tardaste mucho hoy...- hizo mofletes mientras se cruzaba de brazos ya en el suelo- ¿Pasó algo interesante? - mostró una gran sonrisa, alegre al fin de estar con él-

-Puki...- se puso de cuclillas a su altura, sonriéndole mientras ponía su mano en su hombro- ¿me esperaste verdad? bueno traje esto para compensarte...- sacó una preciosa muñeca de una bolsa, entregándosela a la pequeña-

-Waa...- sostuvo la muñeca en sus manos, con sus ojos brillando, leyendo en la caja de la muñeca que su nombre era ' Byby '- es muy bonita, me encanta, así no pasaré los días sola...- abrazó su nueva muñeca con fuerza, después de sacarla de aquella cajita de cartón- bueno, - su rostro cambió poniendo sus brazos en su cintura - ¿Por qué te retrasaste tanto? - arrugó sus mofletes, como una mami enfadona, pero se veía realmente mona-

-Bueno...- rascó su cabeza cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo- estaba en una reunión, pues, verás resulta que hacen un acto benéfico y como soy un gran chef de Inglaterra, me han llamado para participar, - vio como ella se sorprendió de repente con una enorme alegría- así que vamos a ofrecer platos hechos por nosotros en la calle a la gente necesitada -

-¡Sí! - abrazó a su humano con fuerza, mirándolo con una gran admiración- eres increíble, tienes un gran corazón- le sonrió con ternura-

-Bueno sí - sonrió a la pequeña- lo que pasa es que deberemos viajar por toda Inglaterra, primero empezaremos en un pequeño pueblo, no recuerdo el nombre, pero no está muy lejos de aquí...- un rostro de preocupación surgió en él -

-¿Qué pasa?- le miró desconcertada- ¿No te alegra ayudar?-

-Sí pero me preocupas... ¿ y si encontramos un mamodo que te quiera hacer daño? - la miró con rostro apenado-

-Oh pues...- la pequeña puso su dedo índice en su labio, pensativa- no te preocupes, lucharemos juntos, sin miedo,además...- le abrazó - tenía ganas de viajar , el mundo humano parece muy bonito, y ya no estaré todos los días sola-

-Vaya...- se sorprendió ante esa respuesta decidida, admirando la fuerza de la pequeña Puki, decidido a enfrentarse a cualquier oponente- sabes motivarme- le devolvió el abrazo- está bien, cuando acabe este proyecto viajando por Inglaterra, viajaremos con mis ahorros por el mundo, ¿te parece bien?- le miró sonriente-

-¡Genial! - entonces, un sonido sonó en ellos, era el estómago de la pequeña- Bueno...- se sonrojó rascando su cabeza sonriendo, mientras el humano reía a carcajadas -

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo prepararé el mejor plato del día para mi clienta favorita, que lleva todo el día sin mí, y para Byby también prepararemos algo - le giñó un ojo, en señal de que jugaría con ella -

-Sí ¡Ella también tiene hambre!- dio palmadas y hizo un ruido con la boca imitando el estómago de su muñeca, mientras daba más palmadas siguiendo a su humano hasta la cocina, juntos, sonrientes-

Ahora, muy lejos de allí, en otro país incluso, Japón. Una pelirroja vestida con un conjunto extraño bajaba del autobús, acompañada de una chica peli rosada.

-Doremi,...- se quedaron mirando todo lo que se encontraba en frente de ellas- ¿Esto es un concierto? -

Al parecer un montón de multitud estaba haciendo cola, esperando entrar. Estaban en frente de un enorme recinto, hecho exclusivamente para conciertos universales, en los que gente de todo el país e incluso de cualquier parte del mundo, se reunían para ver cantar a sus ídolos.

-Sí, ¿perfecto no? - miró a Rose sonriente- este enorme recinto forma parte de una de las grandes construcciones de nuestro país, y está aquí en Mochinoki, junto a Megumi - sus ojos brillaron de alegría- vamos, rápido, hay muchísima cola y no pillaremos buenos asientos- agarró a Rose del brazo, con cuidado de no caerse por el vestido que llevaba, corriendo hacia la enorme cola y todos esos fans en los que debía abrirse paso para ver a su ídolo. El vestido era una imitación del traje de conciertos de Megumi, que ella misma cosió y hizo con la ayuda de Rose. Todo era perfecto, o bueno... al menos para ellas.

Un pequeño niño rubio se encontraba llorando, al parecer el malvado Kiyomaro le había dejado sin entrada. Pobrecito, como lloraba, todo el día haciendo cola con esos fans disfrazados de Megumi, cantando sus canciones y chillando haciéndose fotos y vídeos, aguantando todo eso para ahora Kiyomaro entrar y él quedarse fuera, que malo era, que malo de verdad. Entonces, apretó sus puños con una fuerza interior y sus ojos ardiendo, él entraría ahí sí o sí, ya se las ingeniaría. Encontró una bolsa verde por ahí tirada, le hizo unos agujeros para las piernas y las manos y se metió dentro de ella. Una sonrisa de niño travieso le apareció en la cara,_ 'comienza la operación Kiyomaro el troll malvado'. _Se volvió a esconder entre la multitud. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Por otra parte, en la misma cola, más adelante había una tiendecita. Un Eido muy emocionado corría hasta la cola, donde se encontraba Hyde guardando el sitio.

-¡Mira, mira! - señaló una camisa que ahora llevaba puesta, en la que se podía leer, ' I 3 MEGUMI ' - ¡La acabo de comprar! ¿No es genial? - estaba completamente envuelto en una enorme alegría - ¿has guardado bien el sitio, verdad? -

-Claro, idiota. ¿No ves que es el mismo sitio de antes? menudas preguntas más tontas haces a veces... - Hyde se cruzó de brazos, bueno cuando recompensó a Eido con esas entradas estaba contento de que ahora tenían buena amistad, pero bueno...ya sabemos cómo es la relación entre ellos dos, y ahora que se encontraba allí, rodeado de humanos cantando, vestidos como esa tal Megumi, gritando, estaba planteándose la idea de porque le regaló aquellas entradas, que fastidio...bueno así es la amistad, sacrificios.

-Calla... - Eido hizo un gesto con la mano, para que Hyde le mirara - mira, como has guardado bien la cola,...- rebuscó algo en la bolsa que llevaba, sacando una camisa igual a la que él tenía puesta- ¡Había otra de tu talla, póntela colega! - alzó la camisa para que Hyde la viera bien, muy emocionado-

-Qué, ¡¿Qué?! - Hyde retrocedió un paso con sus ojos en blanco y muy alarmado - ¡Pero tú qué dices! - alzó su puño, enfadado y apretando sus dientes, mientras muchos humanos de su alrededor en la cola estaban riéndose con esa escena, lo que aumentó más su ira. No, definitivamente no iba a ponerse eso... no, no-

Saliendo de esta escena tan ''cómica'' dentro del gran recinto, una adolescente bastante amable estaba arreglándose y dándose los últimos retoques, junto con una niña de pelos rojizos a su lado, largos.

-Megumi, no te preocupes - la pequeña se cruzó de brazos- sal y da a tus fans lo que esperan- sonrió orgullosa-

-Bueno...ya hemos hablado de eso... - recordó la discusión de esta mañana, sobre si cancelaria el concierto o no - De acuerdo Tia, si necesitas algo solo debes llamarme, pararé el concierto enseguida- Se levantó con ese vestido que llevaba ajustándoselo una vez más para prepararse a ensayar antes de que todos los fans entraran. Claro, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Tia, preocupada por ella-

-Megumi no tienes de que preocuparte, vamos, ve - volvió a sonreír con orgullo, protegiendo a su humana y a sus fans-

Megumi salió al escenario en un mini ensayo, mientras Tia se quedaba sola en el pasillo. Aunque Megumi se preocupara mucho por ella, era cierto que debía dar ese concierto esperado, pero ese miedo no desaparecía de ella. Entonces recordó todo lo que Tia le contó, esa historia tan triste, cuando la encontró casi muerta. ¿Atacada por su mejor amigo? Aún no podía creerlo...ahora debían vivir de un lado a otro escondidas de ese mamodo... Megumi pensó que dando este último concierto tan importante podría desaparecer de las pantallas unos meses para que ese mamodo no les siguiera el paso, además, eligió su ciudad natal para ese último concierto de gira, la ciudad que conocía como la palma de su mano, sería fácil escapar si él las encontraba, ya que ese concierto ha sido anunciado en los últimos meses en todo el mundo. En menos de media hora, el ensayo acabó, ahora debía enfrentarse a millones de fans. Sonó la música de introducción y se preparó en esa plataforma debajo del escenario, donde aparecería en medio de todo el escenario al subir esa plataforma desde abajo, dándoles una gran sorpresa y introducción al concierto y a los fans. Así lo hizo, la gente enloqueció, ella chilló el nombre de la ciudad saludándolos a todos y la primera canción dio paso.

Una Tia asustada, pero aparentando que era fuerte, se encontraba en el pasillo mirando fijamente la puerta trasera del recinto, la puerta de salida. Sabía que si ese estúpido viniera, entraría por ahí, la puerta de entrada se cerró cuando la cola de fans acabó, y estaba custodiada por muchos guardaespaldas para que nadie intentará colarse, aparte de todos los fans que habían viendo el concierto tras esa puerta. La única puerta para salir de allí y sin protección, era aquella. Apretó sus puños recordando varias cosas de esos últimos meses. ¿Por qué él? No quería creerlo aún... no. Se pasó sola desde que bajó al mundo humano, con miedo, perdida, justo cuando encontró a su mejor amigo, este...la traicionó...Maruss. Ahora no confiaba en la amistad ni en nadie, solo en la amabilidad y la confianza que le transmitía la dueña de su libro, la gran estrella de pop japonesa Megumi. Entonces, algo le hizo salir de sus recuerdos. Subió la mirada, muy asustada, un ruido provenía de la puerta. Se puso en posición de ataque realmente asustada, la puerta comenzó a abrirse con mucho detenimiento, muy despacio, sus nervios aumentaban, entonces un niño dentro de una bolsa verde la sorprendió enormemente.

-¡¿ Zatch ?! - gritó sin creerlo. De todas las posibilidades que esperaba encontrar tras esa puerta Zatch no era una de ellas. ¿ Zatch? ¿El debilucho Zatch? ¡Qué hacía allí...!-

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento, entre la multitud del concierto una pelirroja con un enorme vestido y una peli rosada estaban adentrándose entre los fans gritones, abriéndose paso buscando sitio.

-¿Lo ves? - Rose se cruzó de brazos - no quedan sitios, no puedo creer que te durmieras en un día tan importante para ti - rió por los despistes de su amiga-

-Bueno...- Doremi se aclaró la garganta, con sus manos sobre su cintura, sonrojada por sus despistes - algo encontraremos, ya verás, sigamos avanzando...-

En esa misma fila, un Eido levantado de su asiento no paraba de bailar y brincar, haciendo poses raras imitando a Megumi, gritando su nombre y lo preciosa que iba. A su lado, un Hyde cruzado de brazos malhumorado y enfadado se encontraba mirando al suelo, y... tenía una curiosa camisa puesta... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudo convencerle para ponerse esa estúpida camisa? Odiaba todo eso, dios, que fastidio, y además soportar a todos esos homosexuales que se habían sentado a su lado, bailando y chillando, diciéndole lo mono que estaba y como le quedaba la camisa. Apretó sus puños cabreados, maldita amistad. Entonces, giró la mirada hacia la puerta de salida, con ganas de cruzarla y que acabara ya esa tortura. Justo cuando dirigía su vista hacia delante, un rosado pelo moviéndose entre la multitud le llamó la atención, es cierto que en Japón las muchachas humanas no llevan ese color de pelo, además era...era un rosado familiar, fijó más su mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos en ese punto concreto,... ¡¿ROSE?!

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14 **


	16. Encuentro esperado, desamor y traición

**¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada disculparme la tardanza, ya avisé de que estoy de exámenes y este mes estoy muy ajetreada, apenas tengo tiempo para mis cosas. Bueno, intenté escribir este capitulo esforzándome como todos lo mejor que pude, el siguiente espero subirlo más pronto, pero bueno, hasta nuevo aviso de exámenes... ya veremos, espero que os guste. ¡Saludos!**

**CAPITULO 15**

Ella... no podía ser, después de todo lo que ha pasado por ese mundo humano al lado de Eido, las frustraciones, los recuerdos. Ella siempre estaba presente en su fuerza por seguir adelante cuando esas frustraciones que Eido le producía le envolvían en un aura de oscuridad y rabias. Ella, que desde que bajó al mundo humano siempre quiso encontrarla y volver a verla. Por un momento, el tiempo, el concierto, los chillidos de los humanos,... todo se detuvo, todo se paró. Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, fijándose profundamente realmente impresionado, una sonrisa enorme y sincera se descubrió en su cara, una sonrisa que jamás había mostrado desde que bajó al mundo humano, una de esas sonrisas con las que él recordaba saludarle cuando estaban en el mundo mamodo. Cielos, sus ojos brillaban, ella lucía tan hermosa como siempre, sus pelos se notaban limpios y sedosos, sus vestido muy parecido a los que solía usar en el mundo mamodo, y sus ojos más rojizos y fuertes que nunca, y esa pelirroja que va con ella tan sonriente...¿ Será su humana? Una voz profunda en su conciencia surgió en él, gritándole con ganas: '' ¡ Deja ya de gestionar tonterías y ve a por ella Hyde!'' . Reaccionó al momento, mientras los nervios le traicionaban y tropezó con Eido al levantarse del asiento, cayendo encima de él interrumpiendo su estúpido y ridículo baile, y para colmo golpeando a un fan molestoso sin querer sentado al lado, demonios, aquello estaba abarrotado de gente.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa Hyde? ¿Estás apardalado o qué? - con una cara molesta se lo quitó de encima, mientras Hyde gruñía harto de ese maldito concierto-

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Queréis pelea? ¿ No sabéis estar tranquilos? - resulta que aquel fan molesto al que habían golpeado era un chico gruñón que acompañaba a su novia al concierto, muy mosqueado-

-Bah..- bueno, antes quizás Eido hubiera pedido disculpas resignado, pero...¿ahora con un mamodo como Hyde a su lado, haciendo lo que le viene en gana, pudiendo matarlo si quiere va a pedir disculpas?, bueno pero...quizás es la primera vez en su vida que usó su vaga cabeza para pensar que estaba en un concierto que le gustaba, y no quería que nada lo fastidiara- olvídalo, tropecé, ¿de acuerdo?-

Mientras aquel tipo y su novia contestaban a Eido, Hyde estaba poniéndose de los nervios, apretando sus dientes y sus puños, se fijó en que ese pelo rosado estaba alejándose, maldita sea, ¿por qué ocurría esto ahora? Sin pensarlo, empujó a Eido y ese tipo, tirándolos al suelo sin importarle, nervioso y con enormes prisas, apartando a toda la gente que encontraba a su paso para abrirse camino entre la multitud, siguiendo a ese pelo rosado. Cada vez estaba más cerca, solo un poco más... Entonces, sin poder evitarlo una sensación le hizo frenar, ahí, justo ya delante de ella, impactado, sin saber que decirle, solo mirándola fijamente, cuando ella aún se encontraba de espaldas. '' ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? '' Los nervios como es normal se hicieron presa de él '' ¿enserio , Hyde? Eres patético, todo los días pensando en buscarla y encontrarla desde que bajaste aquí, y ahora está delante tuya y...¿te quedas quieto? tienes miedo...eres... eres justo como eras antes de que ella cambiara tu vida'' Una lucha interna de Hyde contra su conciencia dio paso. No, él ya no era así, él no tenia miedo, la había encontrado y ese era un objetivo que tenía en el mundo humano. Miró sus puños,sus manos sudaban, su adrenalina iba a estallar y su mirada estaba fija y decidida. No, él no era el Hyde de antes, ese Hyde ya murió para dar paso a este nuevo Hyde, decidido y sin miedos, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

-Parece que no hay sitios..., Doremi volvamos a mirar por...- Rose se giró mientras hablaba con su amiga, entonces abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida, boquiabierta, ¿Era Hyde? , vaya justo cuando Hyde estaba decidido a superar sus miedos ella se giró por sí sola- ¿Hyde? -

-Esto...- giró la mirada, escondiendo un sonrojo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Hola... - '' ¿Enserio? ¿Hola? ¿Se supone que estás enamorado de ella? Menuda birria de saludo después de todos los meses que llevas pensando en ella '' - No esperaba encontrarte aquí...- sonrió ahora con un poco menos de sonrojo- ¿cómo estás?- le tendió la mano para estrechársela, bueno, se moría por besarle en realidad, pero paso a paso...¿no?, en cambio, esperando la mano estrechada de Rose, no recibió nada de eso... si no, unos brazos que le envolvían en un cálido abrazo, sintiendo un intensivo aroma a rosas y fresas, en ese pelo que se hundía en su cuello¿ Ella estaba abrazándolo? ¿Se había quedado dormido y en realidad despertaría de nuevo en un rascacielos con Eido bailando rodeado de hamburguesas? Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sorprendido-

-Hyde, me alegra saber que estás bien, - sí, es cierto, estaba feliz y contenta en casa de Doremi ¿ Qué más se podía pedir? Pero de vez en cuando echaba toda su vida de menos, quizás nunca tuvo confianza suficiente para darle a Hyde un abrazo como ese, pero después de tantos meses, él era el primer mamodo que encontraba con el que tenía una buena relación, estaba tremendamente feliz y acunada. Se separó un poco de él , mirándolo fijamente, deshaciendo el abrazo, justo cuando ella iba a hablar con él, un humano alterado se hacia paso en la multitud, a todo esto Doremi miraba la escena atónita, bueno, Rose alguna vez le habló de ese tal Hyde, ¿Era él? bueno...decidió centrarse en Megumi y dejarle su espacio para que se reencontrará con él, no sin poner un poco la oreja, claro, que cotilla.., así que le hizo un gesto a Rose de que se iba a buscar algún sitio, diciéndole que se quedará ahí, a lo que Rose asintió con una gran sonrisa-

-¡Colega, colega! - Eido empujaba a la gente alterado, a lo lejos, detrás de Hyde - perdona ¿te importa apartarte? ¿No ves que estoy pasando? - tenía su puño alzado y gruñía constantemente, hasta llegar a Hyde- Oye, tío, ¿de qué vas? me has dejado tirado y ahora ese estúpido que empujamos quiere guerra y...- paró de hablar fijándose en alguien más que estaba delante de Hyde, una chica adolescente, poco peculiar, sus ojos se volvieron dos corazones contemplándola, ¿Por qué las chicas le traían de calle? simplemente le encantaban, pero ese rosado pelo le daba algo exótico, era muy raro ver un pelo rosado en una mujer- Oye, ¿no nos presentas? - guiñó un ojo a Rose, apoyando su brazo en Hyde-

-¿Qué? - Rose se sonrojó enormemente sintiendo su guiño y su mirada- Hyde, ¿Quien es este tío tan raro? - preguntó enrojecida y asustada, con un poco de cara de asco,no pudo evitar decirlo, ella siempre era simpática con la gente, aún así lo preguntó con vergüenza , simplemente odiaba a los chicos que iban de sobrados con las mujeres-

\- Es mi humano...- se llevó su mano a su cabeza con los ojos cerrados , como gesto, expresando la gran pena y carga que tenía que sufrir con Eido, maldita sea, ¿por qué ahora? ¡ justo ahora que la ha encontrado! , maldito Eido, le habría dado un enorme puñetazo pero él no podría dar esa imagen a Rose, no señora, debía contenerse, pobre Hyde- Y tú humana...- justo cuando iba a preguntarle, Eido se volvió a meter en la conversación, como una mosca pesada en verano, haciendo que Hyde apretara sus dientes y gruñera, aguantándose-

-Vaya, vaya, a ver...- se puso en medio de ellos dos señalando con un dedo a cada uno- ¿os conocecis?, O sea , ¿eres una mamodo? por eso él te a dicho mi humano...- ding ding, vaya, hoy Eido está activando mucho su cerebro, y mira que eso es poco. Se separó un poco de Rose para cuchichear con Hyde - no me hablaste de lo guapas que son allí las chicas...- miró otra vez a Rose guiñándole el ojo, mandandole un corazón, y haciendo que está se sonrojara con cara de asco, entonces vió como Hyde se enrojeció de tanta rabia y vergüenza que estaba haciéndole pasar Eido. Entonces Eido se partió de risa, acababa de ver al Hyde que más le gustaba, el mosqueado, como le gustaba fastidiarlo-

-En realidad, sois muy graciosos...- Rose esbozó una risa, haciendo que Hyde se impresionará , ¿graciosos? - veo que te gusta Megumi Hyde, como a mi humana, ¿acabas de hacerte fan suyo? me gusta tú camisa - Rose sonrió a Hyde, con una sonrisa bonita y sincera. ¿ QUÉ? ¡La camisa! con tanta emoción se olvidó de ella por completo, que vergüenza, la encuentra después de tanto y ella le vé así...Mientras Eido se partía de risa, Hyde gruñendo y muy sonrojado se quitó esa odiosa camisa tirándola bruscamente al suelo, luciendo la camisa suya que siempre llevaba puesta, que la llevaba debajo de esa odiosa camisa - no es mía, él...-

-Oh sí, sí...- puso su mano en el hombro de Hyde con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa- su majestad adora que le compre esas camisas ¿sabes? Dime, ¿ no es una monada? - apretó el moflete de Hyde haciendo pucheros, mientras seguía riéndose, abochornando y sonrojando muchísimo a Hyde-

\- ¡Te odio! - Hyde empujó a Eido al suelo, tirándolo bruscamente haciéndole daño en la espalda, estallando en ira. ¿Por qué? ¿ Por qué hacía eso en un momento tan importante para él? ¿Por qué le tocó ese estúpido humano? La amistad que sentía hacia él se esfumó en un segundo. Rose estaba riéndose sonrojada ante la escena pero al ver eso corriendo acudió en ayuda de Eido, fijandose que Doremi estaba volviendo de buscar sitios-

-¿Estás bien? - Rose le ayudó a levantarse, mientras Eido asentía aún riéndose- Hyde eso no estuvo bien...- bajó su mirada al suelo apenada-

-No te preocupes dulzura, estoy acostumbrado, ¿ no se ve mono cuando se enfada? - volvió a reírse como si nada, mientras Rose lo soltaba y se cayó de nuevo al suelo, con una gota en su frente, poniendo otra vez cara de asco-

-Hyde...tu humano es muy raro...- ahora le entendía, pobre Hyde, señor, pobre Hyde... Hyde sonrió al ver que Rose por fin podía entenderlo-

\- ¿Solo raro? Vago, lento, mal estudiante, comodón...- se rió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- todo ese tipo de adjetivos...- se acercó a Rose, ahora menos nervioso- me alegro de verte... ¿damos un paseo fuera de aquí?- Vaya...¿Qué ha pasado con el tímido Hyde? Quizás mató a su conciencia y solo deseaba ser él mismo. Rose se sonrojó enormemente, mirando a Hyde, sin saber que decir. Justo cuando Rose iba a contestarle, alguien tocó su espalda, haciendo que se girara. Era Doremi, al parecer acababa de volver.

\- Rose, no queda sitio y...- se paró un segundo mirando a Hyde- Vaya...¿quien es él? - lo señaló con fingiendo una cara extraña, protegiendo todo lo que su amiga le había contado, sabía perfectamente quien era Hyde-

-Doremi, es Hyde, Hyde...- abrazó a Doremi mirando a Hyde- esta es mi humana, ella me a ayudado mucho y me ha acogido dándome un hogar, mi hogar ... - sonrió dulcemente. Hyde se quedó maravillado en ese gesto de ternura, vaya... si que es cierto que Rose cada vez le sorprendía más...incluso en el mundo humano era tan amable y gentil-

-Bah, calla... - Doremi sonreía sonrojada rascándose la cabeza- solo hice lo que debía hacer, calla que me sacarás los colores - estalló en carcajada-

-Bueno, Rose...- Hyde se acercó un poco más a ella , mirandola con esos ojos fríos como el viento pero cálidos como la brisa lenta- ¿te vienes a hablar un rato, fuera? - Doremi esbozó una gran sonrisa, recordando todas las noches que hablaban ella y Rose de los mamodos que Rose conocía, sin duda, entre ese mamodo y ella podría pasar algo, además, se le veía muy bueno y educado. Puso sus manos en la espalda de Rose, empujándola-

-Claro, ¡claro que va!, vamos Rose, divitiertete con un mamodo, desde que estás aquí apenas as visto alguno - sonrió alegre por ella, a pesar de todo, era bonito ver a Rose feliz y que supiera que no estaba sola, que tenía el apoyo de otro ser de su especie, de otro mamodo-

-Doremi... - Rose la miró muy sonrojada, echándose un poco hacia atrás-

-Vamos, te esperaré aquí, viendo a Megumi - esbozó una enorme sonrisa, despidiéndose de Rose empujándola hacia Hyde - vamos, llevatela, que salga un rato - ante todo quería ver a su amiga feliz-

Hyde sonriente ahora más confiado en sí mismo gracias a la humana de Rose, la agarró del brazo invitándola a salir fuera. Se abrió paso entre toda aquella multitud, con Rose tras él, protegiéndola de esos chillidos de esos tontos alocados fans y apartando a los molestos que intentaban ligar con Rose, dios, como odiaba ese asqueroso concierto. Por fin, tierra firme. Como las puertas estaban cerradas, salieron por una puerta de emergencia que estaba al fondo de esos fans, dando al Parking al aire libre del recinto. Eran las 19:00 y parece que aún hacía un poco de sol, un pequeño viento meció unas hojas, y el pelo de Rose, haciendo que ese aroma le llegara a Hyde. Suspiró al sentir ese olor que tanto le gustaba de ella, sonriendo con sinceridad, se sentó en un bordillo de la acera, invitándola a que se sentará con él. Rose hizo un gesto de que no se sentaría, ¿y si se manchaba su vestido? Ni modo. Hyde al darse cuenta de esto, apostó por algo atrevido, ¿ y si ese era el momento que estuvo esperando toda su vida, desde que la conoció y bajó al mundo mamodo? Agarró su brazo con dulzura y delicadeza y la sentó encima de él, alejandola de que se pudiera manchar. Ella con un enorme sonrojo se quedó estática, sí, siempre que veía a Hyde en el mundo mamodo se miraban, se sonreían, pero...esto quizás era demasiado, nunca se imaginó en una situación así con él...¿ O sí? su cabeza estaba echa un enorme lío.

-Te he estado buscando...- Hyde pegó su frente con la suya. Ahora sí, después de todas esas frustraciones, esas rabias, todos esos sentimientos por los que le hizo pasar Eido los últimos meses, le habían dado fuerzas para pensar en algo: ser el rey mamodo, y en ella. No le importaba formar equipo con un humano tan débil y vago, ahora sentía que solo quería estar a su lado, ahí mismo y ahora mismo, con ella sentada encima de él, olvidando todo lo demás y armándose de valor para confesarle ese sentimiento tan puro. Rose , por su parte, reaccionó con un enorme sonrojo, ¿qué debía hacer? esa frase de Hyde la estremeció, ¿la estuvo buscando? ¿Qué se supone que debía contestarle?-

-C..como...¿ Cómo que estuviste...buscándome? - la pobre tartamudeaba con los ojos cerrados-

-Siempre me gusta cuando te sonrojas, - Hyde la atrajo más hacia ella- sí, te he buscado porque, verás...- un pequeño amigo suyo, el viento, volvió a mover esos pelos rosados que le volvían loco, entonces, sin poder terminar la frase se dejó llevar por el impulso que tenía desde el día que la conoció. Se acercó poco a poco a ella, más y más, entonces... no pudo ser. Sus labios buscaban esos labios rosados desesperados,abrió sus ojos verdes, impactado, con Rose muy alejada y apartándolo de ella con sus manos, con la cabeza girada. ¿Qué? Acaso ella...- ¿Qué pasa? No... no quieres,...- tragó saliva con la mirada apenada, agarrando fuerzas para decir aquellas palabras- ¿besarme?-

Entonces Rose recordó todo. Cuando vio que Hyde se acercó de esa manera a ella, el recuerdo de alguien que parecía haber olvidado gracias a Doremi volvió a su mente... Brago. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, no podía besar a Hyde, no, no podía porque ella tenía una promesa olvidada que ahora surgió en su mente.

En sus recuerdos ahora, una niña pequeña de siete años de edad salió al patio, buscando a aquel que llamaba como su mejor amigo. Se dirigió donde siempre estaba él, según él era ella quien acudía y a él le daba igual pero ella sabía que en el fondo él la esperaba ahí todos los días. Saludó a su frío amigo de nueve años, sentándose bajo ese árbol sacando un zumo de fresa que su mami metió en su mochila del almuerzo, bebiéndolo muy agusto. El niño oscuro, como siempre, miraba con asco esas porquerías que ella comía, las llamaba guarrerias, se sentaba al lado de ella callado, observándola siempre sin decir nada, mientras ella sonreía y hablaba. Los demás mamodos los miraban raro, ¿ellos dos amigos? ¿Que pintaba una niña tan tierna con alguien tan oscuro? ni modo. Ese día, la escuela de secundaria estaba visitando el colegio de primaria, para relacionarse más con los niños. Al parecer, la pequeña niña con pelos rosados mientras bebía su zumo de fresa, vio a lo lejos una parejita que se separaba del grupo de secundaria, yéndose a la parte más alejada del patio, donde se encontraban ella y su frío amigo. Estaban abrazándose mientras reían, entonces, la pequeña abrió sus ojos impresionada. Ese mamodo posó sus labios sobre los de la chica mamodo, con ternura, eso era...¿qué era eso? Ella siempre daba besos en la mejilla a su mami, a su hermano, a sus amigas, pero ¿en la boca?, que tremenda inocencia la suya de siete años. Antes de que mirará a su frío amigo para preguntarle, esté como un gran observador que era, ya se anticipaba al hecho de contestarle. Aquello era un beso, dado entre dos personas que sentían algo. La pequeña sonrió enormemente, se puso de pie acabando de beber su zumo. No entendió muy bien el concepto, ¿sentir algo? bueno, ese beso se tenía que dar con un chico, ¿no? como esos dos mamodos,y para hacerlo debías ser mayor, como ellos ¿no? ,y ella quería mucho a su mejor amigo, ¿no? entonces formuló la frase que la atormentó por años cuando ellos se separaron: '' algún día, te daré mi primer beso, lo prometo''

Esa frase resonaba ahora en su cabeza una y otra vez, sin poder contestar casi la pregunta de Hyde.

-Yo...no, no puedo... - una gran confusión afectaba a su cabeza, sí era un promesa y ella jamás rompía una promesa, pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora ya no sabe nada de él, ¿qué debía hacer? Hyde era un amor de mamodo, siempre le sonreía y la acompañaba de vez en cuando a casa cuando Brago la dejó tirada. Pero aún así... su corazón aparte de esa promesa, le frenaba, ¿por qué? ¿por qué eres tan débil? -

-¿ Por qué? Yo...- Hyde bajó su mirada, no podía prestar atención a sus lloros, ahora la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, estaba rechazándolo. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos- es por él ¿ verdad?- levantó su mirada hacia Rose, sentada aún encima de él. Esa brisa cálida en sus ojos había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba el frío sintió como ese '' él '' le partía el corazón en mil pedazos , ¿a que se refería?- Vamos Rose, no te sientas mal...- la ayudó a levantarse, separandola de él- todos en el mundo mamodo, sabemos lo que tu sientes, se notaba a distancia... pero... - clavó sus ojos en ella, directo- él no te merece - siempre pensó mal de Brago, ¿cómo pudo dejarla así, de la noche a la mañana? ese mamodo era una caja de sombras y oscuridad , y le gustaba estar solo, era arrogante y salvaje, horrible en pocas palabras-

-Olvídalo...- Rose intentando ser fuerte limpió sus propias lágrimas- no quiero hablar del tema...- le daba igual que Hyde le acabara de confesar que hablaban del tema de ella y Brago, ahora le daba igual todo, sólo quería olvidar esos recuerdos que le rompían el corazón. Hyde apretaba sus puños con ira, desquiciado-

-Bueno... no entiendo porque te dejas que te hagan sufrir de esta manera, él va a su aire mientras tú estás así...- apretó sus dientes, gruñendo- es un ... es un estúpido. Yo jamás te haría eso Rose...jamás...- intentaba convencerla pero...de poco servía, él en el fondo sabía más que nadie lo que ella sentía en esos momentos- Pero...- la frase de Hyde se rompió cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido, justo cuando iba a decirle algo muy importante que estaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Rose muy alterada se alarmó, girando su cabeza mirando de donde provenía ese ruido-

Un mamodo, bastante refinado, culto y adinerado en su aspecto, acababa de derribar una puerta con un conjuro.

\- ¡Tia! Rindete ya, ese estúpido débil de Zatch no tiene nada que hacer con mis conjuros-

¿Tia? Rose fue corriendo, recordando ese nombre. Llegó al centro del ruido mientras Hyde le seguía. ¿Tia, Maruss y Zatch? ¡Zatch! ¡Acababa de lanzar un rayo por su boca, con una enorme potencia, junto a un humano! ¿ Un momento, en serio ese era Zatch? Rose no podía creerlo. Hyde atrás contemplaba la escena más tranquilo pero a la vez impresionado por ese débil mocoso ahora tan fuerte, como cambian las cosas... Un momento... ¿Tia y Maruss? Rose volvió a analizar la situación, no podía ser, ellos eran...eran tan amigos, y ahora estaban ¿traicionándose? Un miedo recorrió la mirada de Rose, sintiéndose identificada con Brago, ¿Y sí un día estuviera en la misma situación? Entonces, otro vago recuerdo que Brago siempre le decía volvió a su cabeza, siempre le habló de que Maruss no era de fiar, pero así Tia lo aceptaba. Vaya...Brago era mucho más listo de lo que parecía, podía comprender los sentimientos a distancia sin conocer a la persona...increíble. Rose movió su cabeza de lado a lado, intentado olvidarse de esos miedos y reuerdos, poniéndose al lado de Tia. Hyde por su parte...se quedó atrás, sí, la situación no era buena pero no quiso involucrarse, justo ahora que acababan de aplastar sus sentimientos, apretando sus puños.

-¡Rose! - Tia recordó a Rose en el mundo mamodo, también se fijaba en su relación con Brago, hablando y criticando como todos los demás-

\- ¿Rose? ¿Quien es ella? - Zatch la miró intrigado- ¿Es también del mundo mamodo? - Rose giró su cabeza rápidamente, mirandolo, ¿qué? ¿no la recordaba?, bueno, eso no importaba ahora. El problema que tenían delante... era mucho peor, un Maruss mostrando sus colmillos, realmente furioso. Atrás, Kiyomaro miró impactando a Rose, recordando algo, ella no será... quizás debería hablar con ella cuando acabaran esa batalla.

-No me importa cuantos os unáis, cuantos más mejor, más libros para quemar...- alzó su mano mientras su humano estaba dispuesto a leer algo, su libro brillaba- y el primero será el tuyo, Tia- rió a carcajada diabólica, justo cuando un conjuro de defensa paró su ataque, ¿Era de Zatch? una enorme descarga eléctrica surgió de su boca, enorme y potente. Rose miraba aquello maravillada, ¿ desde cuando Zatch era tan fuerte? Entonces sonrió , mirándolo ahí , combatiendo. Sí, ahora era el momento de que Zath demostrara a todos aquellos mamodos su fuerza interior, su personalidad , su amabilidad, todos aquellos que los maltrataron, debían cegarse con la luz de los rayos de Zatch. Aquel rallo alcanzó a Maruss, rozando su libro, haciendo que se quemara un poco. Alarmado, se miró su cuerpo, que empezaba a brillar desapareciendo.

-¡no, esto no puede acabar aquí, no me iré sin quemar un libro más,...- subió su mirada diabólica mostrando sus colmillos- ¡el tuyo, Tia! - su humano pronunció un último conjuro, solo uno más, mientras se desbanecia poco a poco. Ese conjuro les pilló por sorpresa, ya que al ver quemar el libro pensaron que iba a desaparecer antes de que pudiera formular palabra. Kiyomaro estaba distraído, sin poder ordenar a Zatch su conjuro de defensa, entonces, Rose abrió sus ojos asombrada. Ese conjuro iba de pleno a ella, pero... alguien estaba en medio. Hyde, con su cuerpo de espaldas, defendió a Rose y los demás. Kiyomaro abrió sus ojos asombrado, al igual que los demás, ¿ese era Hyde? Entonces recordó su última batalla con él, cuando le confesó todo aquello de Reycom, y ahora... vaya, ese mamodo era una caja de sorpresas. Tia se quedó maravillada, ¿ese era Hyde, el gamberro más alborotador del mundo mamodo? Pero... ninguno de sus asombros era igualado al de Rose. Cuando el ataque paró, sin pensarlo, se acercó rápidamente a él, ayudándolo a levantarse. Maruss ya había desaparecido y no pudo ver aquello, su humano se fue huyendo de todo aquello, ahora asustado sin su mamodo. Hyde levantó su débil mirada a Rose, mientras los rojizos ojos de Rose se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué, Hyde...? - sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó-

-Porque,... me importas... supongo, ¿no? - esbozó una de esas sonrisas tranquilas y sinceras, solo esas que Hyde sabía hacer en ocasiones determinadas-

-Sí, pero... yo...- Rose mostró unas lágrimas. ¿A pesar de haberle rechazado, él seguía protegiéndola? No podía evitar estallar ante algo así, sintiéndose enormemente culpable, era cierto que tenia sentimientos hacia él, la hacia reír, aparte de protegerla y acercarse a ella, pero... no, no era nada más allá, lamentablemente... y le dolía quizás, esa confusión, ¿ por qué su corazón le hacia rechazar a alguien tan hermoso que se preocupaba tanto por ella, mostrandole siempre sus sentimientos? No... desgraciadamente, ella no se había dado cuenta aún de que su corazón, era de otro desde hace tiempo...-

-No digas nada, llévame con Eido, por favor, no te preocupes...- entonces, Kiyomaro apareció con Eido, el cual se alarmó mucho al ver a Hyde herido. El concierto seguía en marcha, así que Doremi y Megumi seguían allí-

-¿Colega, que te ha pasado? - miró alarmado a Hyde, entonces miró mal a Kiyomaro, señalándolo descaradamente y abriendo su libro verdoso de su mochila- ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres un ogro de verdad, de seguro has aprovechando que estaba viendo a mi querida Megumi y achicharraste con ese crío a mi pobre su majestad!- Que manera más... rara de hablar, muy Eido todo, queriendo poner risas al asunto burlándose de todo incluso en un momento así, pero así era él, en el fondo en realidad estaba preocupado y dispuesto a acabar con Kiyo y Zatch-

-Frena y cállate, parásito de la sociedad- Kiyo miró a Eido con su cara de ogro que le dedicaba a veces a Zatch, haciendo que Eido asustado echara dos pasos hacia atrás- Tú, - se giró señalando a Rose y Hyde acercándose a ellos, mientras Tia y Zatch miraban toda aquella escena sin querer meterse en medio pero asombrados por el valor de Hyde. Tia se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa de ver el gran cambio que ese mamodo había dado- ¿Eres Rose, verdad? y Hyde...- Se agachó poniéndose a la altura de Hyde, poniendo su mano en su hombro- bien hecho... de verás, no tenia esta imagen de ti, que pena de compañero tienes... - susurró mientras esbozaba una risa, haciendo que Eido gruñera y se cruzara de brazos malhumorado- Rose...- la miró cambiando su rostro a uno serio, con ojos brillantes, Rose asustada le miró fijamente. Vaya, el humano de Zatch era increíblemente fuerte y serio, sí.- lo siento... ¿tú eras... amiga de Kolulu? - ¿Qué? ¿Que significaba aquello? Rose abrió sus ojos quedándose en blanco, asintiendo asustada- ella nos dijo que...- tragó saliva intentando ser sincero y omitiendo detalles para que a ella no se le hiciera doloroso, pero un detalle si debía pronunciar- nos dijo que te esperaba en el mundo mamodo...- Rose se tapó su boca, esbozando muchas lágrimas- pero, ella aquí conoció a una humana que la trató con cariño y la quiso como a una hermana...- Kiyomaro sonrió, contándole aquello para que le sentara mejor. Rose cubrió su rostro, mientras Hyde ahora sintiéndose un poco mejor se ponía de pie y abrazaba a Rose mientras ella se aferraba a él. Vaya... parece que no pudo cumplir aquella promesa...

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	17. Se acerca la batalla final

¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, aclarar cosillas. Primero, siento la tardanza de verdad, segundo, lo siento porque este capítulo me parece una gran chapuza, comparado con otros geniales. Odio hacer estos trabajos tan chapuzas, pero ahora vienen las causas, y mi tardanza: La verdad es que con el calor que estamos pasando en mi ciudad y lo ocupada que estoy, paso la mayor parte del día agobiada y es horrible, me estreso muchísimo. También quiero decir, que la verdad es que soy un tipo de persona que a la hora de escribir le gusta hacer un one-shot, dos capítulos como mucho. Cuando cree este Fic, pensaba en ocho o nueve capítulos quizás, y se me ha alargado demasiado. Quizás en invierno y con más tiempo libre me animaría pero con tanta presión y esta insoportable calor, me cuesta más de lo normal. Así que voy a intentar acortar algunos hechos para acabar pronto esto. Saludos

Pasaron unos cuantos meses. Rose, en su cuarto, abrazando sus piernas y dolida, pensaba muchas cosas, en las cuales, llevaba pensando desde aquel día. Recuerda cada día a la perfección aquel grito que hizo sonar cuando Kiyomaro, el humano de Zatch, le confesó aquello sobre Kolulu. Sus mar de lágrimas derramado fue increíble. Desde entonces, hasta ahora, no había día que no pensara en ella... por lo menos, saber que estuvo con aquella humana que Kiyomaro le describió, le dejaba algo más aliviada. Hyde por su parte, se marchó sin decir nada, hecho que la hacia sentirse mal cada día, sentirse culpable, por lo que hizo hacia él...pero no podía evitarlo, ella debía hacer caso a sus sentimientos, y sus sentimientos no eran al lado de Hyde... ese era otro tema que también estaba atormentándola... Brago. Todo este asunto, desde que ocurrió eso con Hyde, le hizo pensar en él. Abrazó sus piernas con más fuerzas, entristecida. Doremi cada día intentaba animarla pero... se hacia duro. Aún así, jamás dejaría a su amiga, haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír.

Brago por su parte, desde aquel incidente en el que Sherry le hizo recordar ciertas cosas, estaba más despegado de ella, más pensativo. Era algo que odiaba. Cada día entrenaba más duro para intentar olvidarse de todas esas cosas, lo conseguía pero siempre quedaba algo, una molesta esencia que le mataba por dentro, que le daba asco, y desgraciadamente, sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba... Necesitaba volver a ser el salvaje Brago, no podía dejar que nadie penetrara su personalidad acorazada... si siquiera ella. Sherry no preguntaba, no hablaba casi con él desde aquella fuerte y mortífera mirada, se limitaba a seguir los entrenamientos impuestos por Brago, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su destino: Zofis.

Zofis por su parte,seguía manipulando y reclutando mamodos por su propia cuenta. Recordó a una pequeña malcriada, que siempre era rechazada por aquel debilucho mamodo. Siempre se fijó en eso en el mundo mamodo, el amor era una de las mejores maneras de manipulación. Al sufrir un nuevo rechazo ahora en el mundo humano, se aprovechó de su desdichez y la reclutó para su ''ejercito''. Se refugió en aquellas ruinas, en Sudamérica, donde pensaba que estaría a salvo sin ser descubierto maquinando sus planes. Aunque ya iba siendo hora de pasar a la acción, hizo unas cuantas visitas a ciertos mamodos, incluido Zatch, advirtiéndoles de su poder. Afortunadamente, Riddles y su compañero mamodo, Kid, estaban descubriendo gran parte de los planes de Zofis con sus investigaciones y cada día estaban avanzando más en su búsqueda por reclutar mamodos. Llegaron hasta Zatch, Tia, e incluso Kanchome. Cuando fuera el momento apropiado, todos juntos harían frente a la tiranía de Zofis, para que un rey tan manipulador y egoísta no pudiera causar daños en el mundo mamodo. Incluso...llegó a encontrarse con Brago y Sherry, los cuales rechazaron su ayuda por completo, alegando que trabajaban solo y no necesitaban a nadie. Sherry presentó un aura de odio y repulsión hacia Zofis, sorprendiendo a Riddles. Entonces, Sherry le reveló como agradecimiento por contarle los planes de Zofis de como ganar la corona, Sherry le reveló la indentidad de MilordoZ :Zofis. Alegó también que ningún mamodo pusiera su dedo encima de él. ¿Por qué? Ella solo deseaba que Koko estuviera a salvo, sabía que todo esto que hacia era pura manipulación, y si se inbolucabra en batallas con zofis, podría resultar dañada, el libro de zofis se quemaría, y a saber que podría pasar, quizás no podría volver a ser la antigua Koko jamás. Y cabe decir que eso era un riesgo que Sherry no estaba dispuesta a correr. Debía asegurarse, y Brago aunque no dijera nada, la obedecía en ello, quizás pensaría lo mismo. Era el trato, la corona a cambio de Koko, era lo que les unía en esos momentos. Zofis cada día avanzaba más, despertando a nuevos soldados, manipulando a sus humanos para controlar sus libros, todo gracias a su piedra de luz de luna. Riddles notó que ya quizás era el momento de actuar, o sería demasiado tarde. Comenzó a revelar su ubicación a Kiyomaro, Megumi y folgore, para que acudieran a Sudamérica, allí se encontraría con ellos. Brago y Sherry, solos por su parte, avanzaban por África, encontrándose con un grupo muy estúpido de mamodos, tres concretamente, que derrotaron con un poco de molestia. Aún así eso los motivó más, debían seguir buscando el escondite de Zofis. Los humanos manipulados al fin consiguieron hablar después de quemar aquellos libros, haciendole a Sherry recordar la historia de Koko, doliendole el corazón por esos humanos. Uno de ellos era de otro país, y otro incluso acababa de perderse el cumpleaños de su pequeña hija. Sherry estalló en ira, todo... todo por sus malditos propósitos y manipulaciones, no podía soportar más. Brago observaba a lo lejos cuidadosamente la situación, sin querer involucrarse, odiando esos sentimientos pero algo le llamó la atención. Un humano, sin darse cuenta, preguntándose de donde habría sacado aquello, sacó un trozo de azulejo, parecía de unas ruinas extrañas. Sherry lo agarró y se dispuso a llevar a esos humanos a sus casas. Sostuvo con fuerza ese azulejo, pues quizás si adivinaba a donde pertenecía, podría averiguar donde se ubicaba Zofis. Parecía de unas ruinas antiguas, debería ojear el libro de historia. Sí, y eso solo dejaba algo por decir: el fin se acercaba


End file.
